


Something Money Cannot Buy

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Bullshit, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempted Rape, Bend me over the desk daddy, Bitter Rivalry, Boypussy, Bratva AU, Brazilian Wax, Caught in the Act, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chemsex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Designer Labels, Drama, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Manufacturing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Extortion, Falling In Love, Family Planning, Feelings, Heat Sex, Illegal Activities, Knotting, Loan Sharking, M/M, MPREG: Kind of, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms for the Win!, Murder, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pakhan Victor, Past Yuuri/OC Sex, Period Sex, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Possessive Behavior, Possible Phichit/Chris, Pregnant Yuuri is the cutest Yuuri, Rimming, Russian Mafia, Rutting, Sex Toys, Sexism, Sexting, Spin Instructor Yuuri, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touch Starved Yuuri Katsuki, Trying For A Baby, Vicchan lives!, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is extremely wealthy, Viktor Has Chest Hair, Viktor Nikiforov Champion Pussy Eater, Viktor fucking loves cocaine, Viktor has big dick energy, Viktor has secrets, Viktor loves to fuck, Viktor smokes, WHY CAN’T THEY JUST COMMUNICATE?!?, Why Does Everything Always Blow up in Yuuri’s Face?, Yakuza, Yuuri Drives a G Wagon Because I am Trash, Yuuri Katsuki's thighs, Yuuri has Viktor wrapped around his little finger, Yuuri has secrets, Yuuri is 100 percent THAT Bitch, Yuuri is confident as fuck and makes no apologies for it, Yuuri likes the daddies, Yuuri loves to fuck, Yuuri totally wears the pants in this relationship-secretly, Yuuri's Making Viktor Work For It, domestic violence: Not between Viktor and Yuuri, dominance through submission, world building, yuuri is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Yet another Bratva/Mafia AU that literally no one asked for. Viktor Nikiforov had (almost) everything a person could ever want out of life. He had power, looks, wealth obtained from both legitimate and more often than not, illegitimate means, and most of all, respect. He was the Pakhan of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, Russia’s largest and most powerful criminal organization. Yuuri Katsuki is the omega son of the Oyabun of the notorious Katsuki crime family. The two crime families come together by accident one day as Viktor's subordinate wanders into an exercise class taught by Yuuri. Ridiculousness ensues. Will it be love, or will Yuuri reject Viktor's advances?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 370
Kudos: 1004





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little bit of background on how I interpret A/B/O dynamics and how they fit into the world this story takes place in. Everyone in this universe has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas. Gender discrimination is based entirely on one’s secondary gender. 
> 
> Betas make up the largest percentage of the human population with omegas making up the smallest percentage. Something along the lines of 45% beta, 30% alpha and 25% omega. Male omegas are an even smaller minority at around 40% of that dynamic. Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh.
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that. 
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles tend to sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner. 
> 
> Bonding marks are typically placed on the right side of a person’s neck. In most cultures, the mark is achieved via a small tattoo or a brand. There’s no biting in this story as a/b/o are human with no animal characteristics. 
> 
> Although modern society has progressed and is working towards equality, alpha/omega pairings are still the ideal and being mated to an omega is still regarded as a status symbol, especially in the more repressive world of organized crime.

Viktor Nikiforov had (almost) everything a person could ever want out of life. He had power, looks, wealth obtained from both legitimate and more often than not, illegitimate means, and most of all, respect. He was the Pakhan of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, Russia’s largest and most powerful criminal organization. He split his time between his family’s historical estate in Moscow and the top three floors of a plush apartment in New York’s Upper East Side Carnegie Hill neighborhood. 

Viktor had been almost everywhere, done almost everything and met and mingled with royalty, politicians, celebrities and socialites. And like any good Alpha of his standing, he had bedded hundreds of the most beautiful and willing omegas eager to boost their standing in Russian and American society. None of them had been able to hold his interest for more than a few months, and at the age of 37, Viktor could count on one hand the number of times he’d legitimately fallen in love. 

The few members of the Bratva that had balked at the Pakhan remaining unmated this late in life were quickly and efficiently silenced. Viktor took immense pride in the reputation he had built for himself during his tenure as Pakhan. In the beginning, many of the Bratva’s seasoned members were skeptical of his quick rise to power after the (mildly) suspicious death of his father and predecessor Ivan. Many had suspected that Viktor had murdered him in cold blood but nothing could ever be proven. 

At just 23 years old, Viktor had secured his spot as one of the most powerful men in Russia and he held a tight grip on the organization through his sometimes brutal methods of maintaining loyalty and order among his men. He had no qualms about disposing of any weak links and after years of careful grooming, Viktor was proud to say that he trusted his men with his life. 

Perhaps as compensation for his well hidden but deep seated unhappiness with life, Viktor threw himself into his role as Pakhan. The Nikiforov family had many connections in both the criminal and civilian worlds. His grandfather, Anatoly Nikiforov, had built many legitimate connections and business in the shipping and exporting of steel and petroleum products. What the general public didn’t know was that the real function of these ventures was money laundering for the organization as well as the financing of Bratva activities.

In addition to their exports, the Nikiforov family owned and operated numerous bars, restaurants and strip clubs across Russia and the East Coast of the United States. The revenue received through these businesses was mostly in cash and therefore difficult to trace. Anatoly had always believed in the importance of concealing the unsavory source of family funds. 

From the time he could speak, Viktor was taught the importance of placing the well being and continuance of the Bratva above all else and he took great pride in upholding his family’s legacy. 

The Solntsevskaya Bratva’s Derzhatel Obschaka, or bookkeeper for their criminal ventures was a fiery blond omega by the name of Yuri Plisetsky. Although almost unheard of for an omega to hold such a prestigious position in the organization, Yuri’s skills with finance management, bribery and laundering were unparalleled, and he was ruthless in his timely collection of money and tribute to the Pakhan from the Bratva’s Brigadiers. Those who dared to question Yuri’s abilities, and therefore the Pakhan himself, were swiftly dispatched; their heads paraded around Bratva complexes as a warning never to question the Pakhan’s judgement. Viktor always did tend to have a flair for the dramatic. 

Yuri’s mate and alpha, Otabek, was the second son from a prestigious Kazakh crime family and therefore not able to inherit his father’s position upon his death. Otabek and Viktor had met in their second year of boarding school in Switzerland and quickly formed an unbreakable bond built on trust and mutual respect. Once Viktor decided to reveal his true identity to Otabek, it had taken little convincing to join the Bratva’s ranks. Otabek held the title of Brigadier and was charged with leading an elite brigade of men dedicated to doing the Pakhan’s bidding for the Bratva. 

The wildcard of the Solntsevskaya Bratva was a Swiss Alpha by the name of Christophe Giacometti. Although known as a notorious flirt, Chris had achieved the coveted title of Vor, or “thief in law” from the Pakhan himself for his appreciable leadership skills and dedication to the Bratva. Chris was tasked with the leadership of the Pakhan’s security group. Chris and his underlings had the invaluable task of collecting intelligence, reconnaissance and brokering peace between the Solntsevskaya and other Bratva sects. 

Viktor had boarded his personal plane with Yuri, Otabek and Chris for a 6 month long stint in New York to oversee the progress of the Bratva’s newest American venture. Although Viktor had not seen the product first hand, his contacts in the States had alerted him to the growing popularity of a new version of an otherwise underperforming drug on the market. 

Omega and Alpha accelerants, although not a new invention, were not faring well in the mainstream pharmaceutical market based on their inconsistent results and high price tag. Their main function was to heighten feelings of bonding and arousal during a heat or rut, but could be used outside of those natural cycles to increase sexual pleasure. Many unscrupulous alphas also tended to favor the use of the drug during coerced or forced encounters. 

Rumor had it that a U.S. based branch of the Yakuza had vastly improved upon the product and was dealing a pure and obviously unregulated version of the drug with great success. Viktor had tasked Chris with forging a connection with and hopefully, a business partnership between the Solntsevskaya Bratva and local U.S. based crime syndicate responsible for its production. 

During their latest working trip to New York, Chris had decided to spend a rare day off sightseeing and shopping. After a morning spent strolling through the Guggenheim Museum and shopping at the likes of Tom Ford and Alexander Wang, Chris’ attention was quickly pulled into a pretentious yoga and spin studio he’d stumbled upon. Although having never experienced it for himself, Chris had heard that “spinning” was all the rage among many upper crust American omega and beta circles. A single red blooded alpha like himself would be insane to pass up such an opportunity to mix and mingle. 

The studio itself was a large, candlelit room with 50 or so yellow spin bikes organized into rows facing a white wall with inspirational bullshit painted all over it. The room was packed with giddy omegas and betas clad in luxury athletic gear and the most ridiculous shoes Chris had ever seen in his life. As the only alpha in the room, a lesser man would have immediately felt out of place. But if anyone knew how to work the room, it was Chris. After chatting up over half the class and armed with more new phone numbers than he knew what to do with, Chris was beginning to lose interest. Until the omega spin instructor “Yuuri” introduced himself over his headset and asked everyone to get on their bikes. If he was being honest with himself, Chris had only subjected himself to a torturous hour of what was clearly a cult because of the way those overpriced LuLuLemon yoga pants hugged the spin instructor’s ass just so. He was beautiful. He had the graceful legs of a dancer, toned, shapely thighs, glossy slicked back hair, and most interestingly, a slender, delicate neck free of any mating mark. He was the perfect size and height for Chris’ tall, muscular frame and his beautiful brown eyes conveyed both deep intelligence and poise. 

What had started out as a single minded endeavor to coax the beautiful omega instructor into bed quickly turned into an intriguing business opportunity. During the course of the class, the back of Yuuri’s shirt had ridden up ever so slightly, giving Chris a glimpse of beautiful, creamy skin, but more interestingly, a tattoo. Chris immediately recognized it for what it was. The small, brightly colored dragon was a symbol of the notorious Katsuki crime family. They garnered fear and respect wherever they operated and their reputation had not failed to reach the Bratva. 

While the Yakuza’s influence and presence in America was fairly limited, the Katsuki family was rumored to have a stronghold here in New York where they were known for their manufacturing and distribution of party drugs like MDMA and Ketamine amongst a laundry list of other criminal activities. What they were most famous for in recent years was the increasingly popular and cutting edge omega and alpha accelerants they produced and the high end clientele they supplied it to. If he played his cards right, Chris would be able to get the omega alone and hopefully explore his connection to the Bratva’s target, amongst other things… 

If looks could kill, Chris’ cellphone would have spontaneously combusted. Viktor had chosen NOW of all times to call him. Right as the class (torture) had ended and the beautiful omega was making his escape into the private back rooms of the dim candlelit studio. For today, the opportunity to forge that connection had been lost, but Chris had not subjected himself to a cult like exercise experience for nothing. It brought Chris petty joy to think that he would just have to bring Viktor along to suffer alongside him in class next week to see for himself what all the fuss was about. 

“Chris tell me again why I have to spend my free day at an omega exercise class. I have a crime syndicate to run and over 11 businesses to oversee, and no matter what you say, toning my calves and recharging my soul does NOT take precedence.” Viktor said to his security officer in a sarcastic tone. 

“Because mon cher, some things are best experienced in person.” Chris replied cryptically. 

This was how Viktor found himself shoved into ridiculously tight and outrageously overpriced athleisure attire standing outside of a SoulCycle studio at 3:00 pm on a Saturday afternoon. As if he had absolutely nothing better to occupy his precious free time with… His faith in Chris had never failed him thus far, and they had braved New York traffic for this so he had no choice but to just go with it.  
Viktor considered himself to be a thoroughly modern man. He prided himself on his ability to control his baser alpha instincts in favor of careful planning and calculation. He certainly didn’t subscribe to the belief in love at first sight or the intense effect a stranger’s scent would have on his alpha nature. Sure he had indulged in many omegas who had smelled delightful and been incredibly pleasing to his alpha senses, but this particular omega, whose natural curves were hugged so deliciously by tight spandex, bouncing up and down on a spin bike and cheerfully yelling out encouragement to the room was testing his resolve. 

In decades past during his grandfather’s generation gender dynamics were very much at the forefront of mainstream society. Brutish behavior towards historically weaker classes of omegas and betas was not only excused, but expected of a testosterone fueled alpha. Modern society still recognized the considerable differences between the 3 dynamics, but most progressive countries now had laws in place preserving rights and granting much needed bodily autonomy. 

In both Russia and the United States, an omega was now allowed to own property and maintain their own finances independent of an alpha partner or relative. They were now granted a protected status under the law and many advances had been made for equal treatment in the workplace. In the States, omegas were even allowed to file for divorce and gain custody of their children. Viktor supported and subscribed to all of these ideals, but the most primal part of himself still desired the complete and total submission of an omega partner. 

When Chris had arrived back at Viktor’s penthouse apartment last Saturday he had wasted no time in telling the Pakhan of the coincidental discovery he had made at the spin studio. Viktor had been skeptical at Chris’ declaration that he had come upon “the most beautiful creature i've ever seen mon cher.” A creature who also just so happened to be connected to their target and entire reason for this trip abroad. While Chris still managed to cling to his fanciful ideals about love and destiny, life had made Viktor jaded. There was no such thing as coincidence or fate. Life merely presented you with an opportunity now and again and it was your decision whether to act upon it. 

By the end of the hour long class, Viktor’s tight grip on his instincts had all but crumbled. The scent rolling off the instructor, who quite hilariously, shared a name with the Bratva’s bookkeeper, was intoxicating. Light and clean with just a hint of citrus. What little Viktor had heard of his voice had delighted him. Alphas in general were visually stimulated. If Viktor had to guess (not that he had been obsessing over it for the last hour or anything), Yuuri was somewhere around 5’4, the perfect compliment to Viktor’s impressive 6’1 frame and somewhere in his early 20’s. His body was toned but shapely, and his delicate features and jet black hair enchanted Viktor. 

Being one of the most powerful men in his home country had given Viktor’s ego a huge boost and had always been his main source of confidence. He decided right then and there, sitting on that uncomfortable, sweat covered stationary bike, that he was going to have Yuuri. Consequences and logistics be damned. If Viktor had been the one in control instead of his primal alpha hindbrain, he would have taken the time to reach out to his local contacts and arrange a proper and professional meeting between the Solntsevskaya Bratva and the local branch of the Katsuki Yakuza. But the alpha was in control at this very moment in time, and he apparently had horrible tunnel vision.  
At the conclusion of the class, after most of the other omega and beta attendants had filed out of the studio, Viktor, emboldened by his overwhelming confidence (and lust) marched right up to Yuuri and thrust his right hand out in front of him and introduced himself. Chris, not able to begin to anticipate this turn of events, could only watch this absolute trainwreck from the sidelines while hoping for the best. 

“Hello Yuuri, my name is Viktor Nikiforov and I believe we have business to discuss.” Viktor said to the startled omega goodnaturedly, smiling his signature heart shaped smile the entire time. 

Yuuri considered himself to be a fairly observant person. Many unfortunate encounters during his 23 years of life had taught him to always be cautious around an alpha. Although SoulCycle didn’t directly discriminate, he had never before had an alpha student in his spin class. After last week's session he had enlisted the help of two guards from the Katsuki branch to pose as students in class this week should the need for additional protection arise. 

Minako and Yuuko sat in the front row of the class ready just in case Yuuri were to need their help. They immediately unclipped from their bikes and began to approach Yuuri. He gently halted them with a slight motion of his hand, but they remained near his side should they need to intervene. 

The alpha was certainly handsome Yuuri thought to himself. His senses had immediately picked up on the arrival of the alpha from his previous class, but his attention had quickly turned to the tall silver haired alpha at his side. Yuuri had had trouble concentrating on teaching the class as this alpha, Viktor, had been intent on staring at him the entire hour. Viktor was tall and broad with beautiful, commanding blue eyes and an easy smile. He exuded confidence and his warm, masculine alpha scent was alluring to both Yuuri and his omega. 

Yuuri, lost in his own rambling lustful thoughts, just stared at the beautiful alpha in front of him before remembering that the rules of normal human interaction dictated that one should usually respond when spoken to. 

Summoning a bit of confidence he had worked for years to achieve, Yuuri lifted his gaze to meet the alpha head on. Although the Katsuki Yakuza and the Solntsevskaya Bratva had no alliances with one another, Viktor Nikiforov was notorious in the world of crime. And apparently astute enough to know exactly who Yuuri was. 

“I won’t ask how you know who I am, but if you want to arrange a proper meeting call this number. Ask for Nishigori. He will schedule you an appointment and give further instruction.” Yuuri replied. 

Gulping down his raging anxiety and emboldened by the alpha’s smile, Yuuri withdrew a pen from his pocket and proceeded to grasp Viktor’s forearm and write down the number. With a smile and a wink, Yuuri turned on his heel and snapped his fingers for Minako and Yuuko to follow him out of the studio. 

“Holy shit I can’t believe that actually worked.” Chris said out loud to himself. Viktor smirked at his subordinate. 

“You’re going to fuck him aren’t you?” Chris asked in an exasperated tone. 

“I’m most definitely going to fuck him.” Viktor replied with a sly smile.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I can't believe how many of you guys read and commented on the first chapter of this selfish indulgent dumpsterfire. I truly appreciate the support y'all! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

If you had asked Yuuri Katsuki where he saw himself in 10 years after his presentation at the age of 13, he definitely would not have anticipated the twists and turns that led to his current situation. Born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan, Yuuri was the second child and only omega son born to Katsuki Toshiya, the Oyabun of the notorious Katsuki Yakuza crime family. Toshiya, although soft spoken and gentle in his private life, ruled the ninkyō dantai (chivalrous organization) with an iron fist. He was known among his men for always maintaining a calm exterior and his fair treatment of those who showed him absolute loyalty. Those who crossed the Oyabun were almost never given a second chance to disappoint him again. 

The world of Yakuza was steeped in strict tradition and placed honor and duty above all else. From the time he was born, and especially after his presentation, Yuuri knew what was expected of him. As an omega, he would never be allowed to inherit the title from his father, and he would never hold a significant role other than dutiful wife to one of his father’s saiko komon, or senior advisors. As he grew older, many of his father’s most loyal men fell all over themselves vying for Yuuri’s attention. Bonding with Yuuri would not only grant them favor with the Oyabun, but mating an omega, especially one as rare as a male omega, was still regarded as a status symbol. 

It’s not that Yuuri disliked being an omega. On the contrary, he quite enjoyed the attention his secondary gender brought him. Yuuri had quickly learned how to twist almost any alpha around his little finger in order to get what he wanted. All it took was the gentle sway of hips and batting of his eyelashes and they would melt like putty in his hands. He wouldn't consider himself a manipulative person per se, but in a world where his options were limited, he took whatever chance he could get. 

The Oyabun had always had a soft spot in his heart for his omega son, so when he came to his father with the desire to pursue a higher education abroad in the States, Toshiya found himself unable to say no. His one condition being that Yuuri’s alpha sister Mari was to accompany him abroad. 

Mari had always told Yuuri that he was too smart for his own good. It was a trait that, although Mari would never admit out loud, she deeply admired him for. Ever the doting elder sister, Mari had packed her bags and followed her brother to the U.S. where Yuuri had been accepted to Cornell University in Upstate New York.

Mari had spent her entire 30 years of life training under the watchful eye of her father to one day take his place as the Oyabun. She currently served as his wakagashira, (the Oyabun’s second in command) and she took her job of seeing that her father’s orders were carried out very seriously. Mari had quickly earned the respect of her father’s men for her quick thinking and ruthlessness against the Katsuki Yakuza’s enemies. Second only to her father, Mari Katsuki was one of the most feared alphas in her home country.

Under the Oyabun’s orders, Mari had quickly gotten to work reshaping the admittedly small branch of Yakuza that currently operated in New York. In the interest of keeping up with current market trends, Mari shifted the branch’s focus from small time petty crimes and prostition rings to the manufacturing and distribution of illicit drugs. Most recently, the U.S. branch of the Katsuki Yakuza was making huge strides in the improvement of alpha and omega accelerants. She was immensely proud to have taken a historically underperforming pharmaceutical and vastly improved its effects on the consumer. 

Their version of the drug, cheekily dubbed “XO” by Mari, was not only more powerful than its legal counterpart, but the effects lasted much longer and provided much more consistent results. Although the legal version of the drug was already sold at an expensive price point, Mari insisted on catering specifically to a wealthier clientele, oftentimes selling XO for more than double the price of its predecessor. Society omegas, bored housewives and wealthy alpha bachelors couldn’t get enough of it and Mari was more than willing to fill that need. 

The deal that Mari struck with her brother was that when their father decided it time to step down, that she would return to Japan to take over the mantle of Oyabun in his stead. In the meantime, Mari was currently focusing her efforts on training her replacement and eventual second in command. The alpha that she had dubbed most worthy of the title was a 30 year old alpha by the name of Shuji Ito. The Ito family had faithfully served the Oyabun for 4 generations, but many quietly doubted the eldest son’s ability to submit to authority. 

Shuji cut an intimidating figure at 6’0 with a muscular build and black slicked back hair, as was fashionable for many young Yakuza. He proudly displayed his body, covered almost head to toe in tattoos done in the traditional Irezumi style when amongst his peers. During his teenage years, Shuji had submitted to the traditional Yakuza ritual of Yubitsume (the act of amputating the left pinky finger below the knuckle) as penance for angering the Oyabun in a job gone wrong. Shuji was violent, arrogant and stubborn and he had had his sights set on Yuuri from the moment they were introduced. Over the years, he and Yuuri had slept together a number of times. The sex had been great, but Yuuri was decidedly against the pursuit of any kind of mating bond with him. While Yuuri enjoyed having the alpha take the lead in a relationship, sexual or otherwise, he would not lower himself to mate with a man he felt was undeserving of his love, loyalty and submission. 

What most didn’t know was that Yuuri was really the brains behind the Katsuki Yakuza’s newest product. He took great pride in the fact that he graduated early with his Masters Degree in Pharmacology with a minor in Chemistry from a prestigious University. Back home in Japan, an omega rarely had the opportunity to pursue much of anything, let alone higher education. Yuuri had worked his ass off to not only graduate University with honors, but to force his father to recognize him and the value his skills brought to the family business. 

XO’s wild success had genuinely surprised the Oyabun, that is, until he boarded his plane to New York and observed everything his children had created for themselves and for the betterment of the family. As a father, Toshiya was proud of his children’s commitment to working together to achieve a shared goal. As the Oyabun, he was pleased with the revenue and reputation that came along with it. 

3 days after that initial first encounter with Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor was preparing for the Bratva’s impending meeting with the Katsuki Yakuza. Chris had arranged everything with the Yakuza’s man Nishigori, who his reconnaissance informed him served as Mari’s Shateigashira (second lieutenant) here in the States. Dressed in a gray bespoke Tom Ford 2 piece suit and black Testoni Wingtips, Viktor had decided it better to dress to impress for his initial meeting with the Katsuki’s. The suit was a beautiful custom made piece designed specifically to accentuate Viktor’s broad shoulders and powerful frame. 

He opted to forgo a tie and left the top 2 buttons of his white dress shirt undone, showing just a hint of chest hair. In Viktor’s opinion, the crowning jewel of the entire ensemble was the custom made gold plated cufflinks displaying the Nikiforov family crest. He gave himself another cursory glance in the full length mirror before he deemed himself ready. As he reached for the handle of the master bedroom door Chris burst into the room unannounced. 

“Chris whatever it is we don’t have time right now.” Viktor scolded.

“First of all, rude, second of all, I just wanted to let you know that I was able to get some of that accelerant the Katsuki’s are peddling and try it out for myself last night.” Chris told Viktor excitedly. 

“Is that why you wouldn't pick up the phone for the last 13 hours?” Viktor asked, unable to keep from smirking. 

“You literally cannot get mad at me for this. I was doing my job testing out a product we’re potentially interested in selling!” Chris insisted. 

“I’d hardly call snorting shit off a striper’s ass and having an all night orgy product testing…” Viktor muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that!” Chris yelped in mock indignation. 

“So, did it live up to expectations?” Viktor inquired in a more serious tone. 

“Even better Mon chéri. But, you know a true gentleman will never kiss and tell!” Chris replied with a wink as he followed the Pakhan outside to the waiting sleek black sedan where Otabek was already (impatiently) waiting for the both of them. 

The Pakhan’s driver, a sullen older russian man named Alexi drove the Pakhan and his men to a large white brick building in the heart of Hell’s Kitchen. The Katsuki Yakuza New York base of operations. From the outside, the base didn’t look like much more than a large warehouse, but the Bratva leader knew that looks were almost always deceiving; especially in their world. 

The Bratva were greeted outside the doors by a group of 5 men, all of them alphas. Their leader, a stocky Japanese man, who introduced himself simply as Nishigori in accented English, bowed deeply to the Pakhan and his delegation before motioning for them to follow. Once inside the small entryway, Nishigori led them through a set of sliding Fusuma doors that opened to reveal to the building’s genkan (main entrance room). 

Viktor was not often impressed. The Katsuki base of operations was truly a hidden gem. The entire interior of the building was constructed in the traditional Japanese style to evoke feelings of the Katsuki family’s beloved homeland. Intricately carved wooden Ranma panels allowed for natural sunlight to stream into a room constructed almost entirely of traditional Shoji walls (translucent paper in a wooden frame). Dark wooden floors were partially covered in traditional tatami mats and Japanese folding screens painted with intricate nature scenes were arranged throughout the room. 

Keeping with Japanese tradition, Nishigori instructed the Oyabun’s honored guests to remove their shoes before stepping further into the room. He motioned to his subordinates and barked a few orders in Japanese before instructing the Pakhan and his men to please remove any and all weapons and place them onto chabudai table in the center of the room. Once all of the weapons were removed, Nishigori’s men proceeded to pat down Viktor, Chris and Otabek before nodding to indicate that their instructions had been followed. 

A sliding door opened and the infamous Mari Katsuki, flanked by three guards, one beta and two alphas, entered the room. Mari and her henchmen bowed as a sign of respect for their new guests. Although she didn’t appear particularly intimidating in the flesh, Mari Katsuki’s reputation preceded her, even to her foreign guests, and Viktor knew never to underestimate her. 

“Nikiforov san.” Mari addressed Viktor while dismissing Nishigori and his men with a slight motion of her hand.

“Welcome to my home. I am Katsuki Mari, wakagashira to the Katsuki Oyabun, Katsuki Toshiya, my most honorable father. You and your men are welcome here” she said in a stern but perfectly pleasant tone. 

Viktor rewarded Mari with one of his signature heart shaped smiles before following Japanese custom and bowing deeply to show his respect. 

“Katsuki san, my name is Viktor Nikiforov. Pakhan to the Solntsevskaya Bratva. I am extremely pleased that you have agreed to meet with me under such short circumstances.” Viktor said with an easy smile. Charming as ever. 

“Now that we have all the obligatory pleasantries out of the way, please follow me and we’ll get straight down to business.” Mari said in a slightly disinterested tone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hazy sunlit rooms of his boudoir, Katsuki Yuuri sat at a small, plush stool at his dressing table absentmindedly fiddling with his hair. He was dressed casually today, favoring a light blue yukata with small white crane details woven into the fabric. The left shoulder of the traditional Japanese garment falling down to reveal a hint of delicate neck and collarbone. To his right sat a small, bubbly Thai omega companion who had made himself way too comfortable on Yuuri’s bed. 

“So I heard from Yuuko that you got blindsided at the studio by some handsome foreign alpha the other day.” Phichit was asking for trouble and he knew it. It was just too much fun to tease. He and Yuuri had been friends since early childhood, but he knew how his friend could still be easily flustered all these years later. The pressure put on Yuuri to mate had only compounded after his graduation from University. Yuuri shot him a dark look before eventually cracking a small smile. 

“Yuuko has always been way too nosey for her own good.” Yuuri responded with a sigh. 

“So, what’s he look like? You know I’m gonna need all the details Yuuri.” Phichit was already invested. 

“If you insist I…” Yuuri began.

“I insist.” Phichit immediately interrupted. 

“If you keep interrupting you won’t get to hear how hot he is Peach.” 

“Fine! I promise I’ll be quiet!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the meeting chambers of the Yakuza, Viktor and Mari sat opposite each other at the short wooden table on traditional zabuton pillows. They were engaged in the Japanese tradition of Sakazukigoto, a ceremony that involved the ritualistic passing of sake between two individuals to signify a newly formed bond. Chris and Otabek sat quietly on the floor off to the right side of the Pakhan, observing the proceedings but never participating without Viktor’s explicit permission. 

“My contacts tell me that the Katsuki family has made great improvements in recent years to a certain…” Viktor began.

“Please, Nikiforov san, let’s not speak in riddles. We both know the Bratva is interested in XO. No need to play coy with me.” Mari interjected with a smirk. 

Viktor chuckled goodnaturdley. He liked Katsuki Mari. She got straight to the point and wasn’t interested in mindless smalltalk. 

“Yes. I am interested. Though I haven’t had the opportunity myself, one of my men was able to test drive the product just last night. He was very impressed to say the least.” Viktor explained. 

The Pakhan’s praise of their product got a rare smile out of Mari. She knew what she had was good, hell she had used it for herself on numerous occasions, but hearing such a review from a potential new ally was always an ego boost. 

“I’d love to take all the credit for XO’s creation and success, but I’m afraid that credit goes to someone else.” Mari replied rather cryptically. 

“Oh?” Viktor replied as he leaned forward on his cushion. Now he was interested. 

Mari turned to one of her subordinates. A tall, imposing wall of muscle with intricate tattoos peeking out from his dark jacket. She barked something unintelligible to him in her native language and he quickly exited the meeting chamber. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So do you think you’ll ever run into him again?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“He and his men are meeting with Mari right now.” Yuuri explained. 

“So, why aren’t you at the meeting?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri chuckled at that. “I’m supposed to be seen and not heard remember Peach?” Yuuri lamented. 

“Hey, you know Mari San has never treated you like that! She respects you and everything you do for the family.” Phichit defended. 

“No, never nee-san. She’s always thought too highly of me.” Yuuri said with a found smile. 

Without even bothering to knock, one of Mari’s subordinates stormed into Yuuri’s bedroom completely unannounced. Without even making eye contact with Phichit he ordered for him to leave the room. His tone of voice giving no room for argument. Phichit attempted to argue anyway. 

“Hey! You can’t just come in here unan-” Phichit began. 

“It’s okay Peach. Leave us alone for a minute.” Yuuri said, cutting his best friend off. Phichit shot him a worried look. Yuuri and Shuji had history and he didn’t want to abandon his friend if he truly needed him. He left the room quietly, against his better judgement. 

“What is it Shuji? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?” Yuuri asked in an annoyed voice. 

“The boss sent me in here to get you right away. Says that Russian guy wants to meet the one responsible for XO.” Shuji explained. 

Yuuri looked up at him with genuine shock on his face. Mari almost never included him in her official meetings, and to be honest, he prefered to stay behind the scenes. It was safer for him that way. 

“I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion. Let me just find something else to wear…”

“No time. Boss says right now Yuuri.” Shuji said, roughly grabbing Yuuri by the wrist before hauling the omega to his feet and pushing him towards the door. 

This wasn't exactly how Yuuri imagined their second, and more official meeting would happen considering he was clad in nothing more than a thin casual yukata and barefoot. He quickly pulled the garment tighter around himself so as not to flash the foreign alpha. Yuuri liked to leave at least a little bit to the imagination. 

Yuuri entered the room with his eyes trained to the floor in a show of respect. Once the sliding doors closed behind him he raised his gaze to meet his sister before lightly bowing to her. He addressed her quietly in Japanese. Mari didn’t bother to translate for their guests. 

“Yuuri, I believe you and Nikiforov San have already met.” Mari began, gesturing towards the Pakhan. 

Yuuri looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes before bowing respectfully to him.  
“Yes, we have met briefly. Hello again Nikiforov San.” Yuuri responded in a quiet voice. 

This was definitely an interesting development. The Katsuki Yakuza continued to be full of surprises. What were the odds that the beautiful little omega Viktor couldn’t stop thinking about was the one responsible for the U.S. branch’s biggest money maker. He had hoped to be allowed to sneak a glance at Yuuri again during their meeting but it seemed lady luck was truly on his side. 

“Hello Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Viktor finally answered, smiling brightly at the omega. 

Mari gestured for her brother to take a seat on the small cushion at the table next to her. 

“As I said Nikiforov San, I would love to be able to claim credit for XO’s creation, but that praise belongs to my brother Yuuri. I understand that it may be a bit unorthodox to include my omega brother in this meeting, but any questions you have about the product should really be directed at Yuuri. My brother has a Master’s Degree in Pharmacology and a minor in chemistry. XO is his brainchild.” Mari explained, the pride she felt for her brother’s accomplishments evident in her voice. 

The omega was just as beautiful as Viktor remembered. Even clothed in nothing but a traditional Japanese yukata, Yuuri was resplendent. Much to Viktor’s dismay, the beautiful blue robe Yuuri wore covered up most of his body and disguised the pleasant curves hiding underneath. All that was left exposed was the slender column of his pale neck. A neck that Viktor’s alpha thought would look even better with his brand of ownership decorating it.

Viktor had wanted him before, but after learning that Yuuri was not only incredibly attractive and well connected, but deeply intelligent as well drove the primal beast inside of him insane. Viktor wanted Yuuri’s product for the Bratva, and he would get it, but he wanted its creator even more. No one ever said no to the Pakhan, and although he was doing a good job of hiding it, Viktor couldn’t help but notice that this omega wanted him to. 

“As I was explaining to your sister, I myself have not had the pleasure of trying your product, but my subordinate, Chris, had nothing but praise for it. We’re very interested in exploring a possible partnership and eventual import, or even production back in Russia” Viktor began. 

Yuuri smiled at the alpha’s praise, his inner omega preening. He had Viktor right where he wanted him. It was evident that the Pakhan was genuinely interested and Yuuri couldn’t wait to see just how far the alpha would be willing to go to get what he wanted. This was going to be fun. It had been so long since Yuuri had thoroughly enjoyed a good game with such a pleasurable outcome. 

“I’m glad that it was to your liking Giacometti San. A word of advice though.” Yuuri said, addressing the blond haired alpha from across the room. 

“Oh?” Viktor inquired on Chris’ behalf.

“Never take XO when you’re drunk.” Yuuri advised with a wink. 

“And why is that?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri and Mari exchanged knowing looks with one another and laughed. 

“Because you’ll wake up the next morning not remembering where you are or what your own name is.” Yuuri said with a small chuckle. There was definitely a story there. 

“That sounds like nothing but a good time to me Yuuri.” Viktor winked back. 

Mari cleared her throat, and if you blinked, you would certainly miss the eye roll. 

“Nikiforov San, any and all negotiations for XO will need to be referred to Yuuri as this is his project. I will of course facilitate as Yuuri sees fit, but this venture must have his approval or we will have no deal.” Mari interjected. 

“Of course Katsuki San. I expected nothing less.” Viktor replied before turning his full attention to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, I sincerely hope that you will give this joint venture your blessing. Both myself and the entire Solntsevskaya Bratva would be honored to work with you.” Viktor explained. Signature heart shaped smile in place. 

“And why should I share XO with you?” Yuuri inquired innocently, smirking slightly at the Pakhan. 

The omega’s statement caught the alpha off guard. So he wanted to play hardball. If it was money that he wanted Viktor would give it to him. If it were something else, almost anything could be arranged. As much as he wanted this omega for himself, the Pakhan couldn’t appear weak by giving into his demands right out the gate. Proper negotiations would need to be had with both syndicate’s financial advisers present. These things took time after all. 

“I’m sure I don’t need to explain the benefits, both financial and otherwise such a partnership would bring. You know all of that already. What hoops are you hoping to make the Bratva jump through in order to enter into a mutually beneficial arrangement. What is it that you want from me Yuuri?” Viktor wasn’t used to an omega making things difficult for him. He could tell that this one was going to make him work for it. A lesser man wouldn’t be up for the challenge, but Viktor had never met a battle he could not win. 

Yuuri turned his attention to his elder sister and addressed her quickly in rapid Japanese before gracefully rising to his feet. He looked over at the Pakhan and smiled sweetly at him. 

“You’re a smart man Nikiforov San, I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Goodbye for now. I look forward to seeing how you will respond.” Yuuri said before bowing respectfully and exiting the room. 

Katsuki Mari huffed in annoyance at her brother’s antics. You could cut the sexual tension in the small meeting room with a knife, and Mari absolutely did NOT have time for whatever bullshit game of cat and mouse these two insisted on playing with each other. 

“Well Nikiforov San, my brother has spoken. We will be in touch. I look forward to seeing how you respond to my little brother’s challenge. Good luck. You’ll need it.” Mari said before rising from her seat and gesturing for her men to escort the Bratva delegation to the door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor was both royally pissed off and more aroused than he had ever remembered being in a long time as he climbed into the awaiting sedan.  
He pulled out his phone and began a furious google search. He was a man on a mission. Chris and Otabek just stared at him quietly. Knowing better than to break the increasingly tense silence. 

“Chris, who do we know at Hermès?” Viktor finally broke the silence. 

“No.” Chris responded a little too loudly. 

“Whatever it is I’m not doing it.” Chris insisted. 

Viktor just looked at his security officer dispassionately. 

“Before we left, Katsuki San told me that her brother has apparently had his eye on a Birkin 30 Black Noir Crocodile Porosus Satchel. I need to get my hands on one. I know you have to know someone at Hermès. Make it happen.” Viktor demanded. 

Chris just laughed at the Pakhan. “Viktor, you cannot just walk into an Hermès store and buy a Birkin bag. That’s not how it works. You have to spend months, even years forging a relationship with an Hermès concierge after spending thousands on smaller purchases. It takes time. There’s a waiting list. This isn’t something you can just throw your money at.” Chris explained in an exasperated tone. 

“Lucky for us I happen to know that you happen to have that very special relationship you’re alluding to.” Viktor insisted, smiling smugly. 

“Viktor, please. I’ve worked for years buttering up Minami over the phone and in person at the Madison Avenue location when we’re in town on business. You know I collect them. You can’t ask me to give up my spot on the list for an omega you’ve just met!” Chris begged. 

“I’m not asking. I’m telling you Chris. Make it happen. You know I always find a way to make it up to you.” Viktor continued without glancing up from his phone. 

“Fuck. Fine.” Chris knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

Otabek just laughed from his place next to Chris. Thank fuck he was already mated. This entire situation was hilarious and he thanked every deity he could think of that he wasn’t in Viktor’s shoes. 

Viktor only continued to smile. He always got what he wanted after all. He knew from experience with many omegas before Yuuri that this was only the first step in convincing his omega that Viktor was a suitable partner, business or otherwise. This was a game that he was determined to win. He would eventually wear the omega down. No omega could resist a good provider. Not even the cutely stubborn Katsuki Yuuri.


	3. Club Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! It means a lot to me :) This chapter was brought to you by absolutely garbage early 2000’s club music. Please enjoy. Although there is no sex (yet) this chapter still contains sexual themes. I have updated a few tags and will continue to do so as the story moves along. So please always be sure to check them! When it comes to various cultural aspects I’m relying mostly on good old google for assistance so if I get it wrong I apologize. 
> 
> In case anyone was curious there are no plans for any female” clothing worn by Yuuri aside from the occasional lacy pair of underwear and stockings. In this universe some male omega choose to wear typically female clothing but Yuuri does not. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it, but for this particular story it’s not something I wish to explore at this time. I won’t be putting Yuuri in any dresses or heels. He does however have a soft spot for handbags as mentioned in the previous chapter. Fashion is something I’ve always been passionate about so labels, materials and designers will make an appearance throughout the duration of the story. If fashion ain’t your thing then this isn’t the story for you. 
> 
> SIDE RANT: Balenciaga Sneakers are heinous and this is absolutely the hill I’m choosing to die on.

Two weeks went by before Yuuri heard anything from the Bratva. He was starting to feel disappointed with the Pakhan’s apparent lack of interest in pursuing things further. Perhaps Yuuri had overestimated the alpha and misread all of his painfully obvious signals. As an omega, Yuuri was unfortunately used to alphas disappointing him, but for some reason this subtle rejection stung. He was decidedly against asking his elder sister if she had heard anything from the Russians but he was starting to get anxious. 

In an effort to cheer himself up, Yuuri had dragged Phichit along for a day of shopping. Retail therapy and wasting his father’s seemingly endless supply of money usually bolstered his spirits. Yuuri opted for a comfy, casual look today. He was dressed in a pair of distressed black Rag & Bone jeans and a cream colored silk crewneck pullover from Tom Ford. He finished the look with a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti grey croc embossed leather sneakers and a black Chloe Darryl Medium Leather Hobo Bag. 

While Yuuri’s fashion choices tended to consist of more neutral pieces, usually opting for comfort over anything, Phichit’s fashion could honestly only be described as aggressive. He was dressed in a black pair of Stone Island cargo pants, a peony colored button down from Alexander McQueen and a bright pair of Balenciaga Men’s Triple S leather sneakers in blue and red. If Yuuri had his way those shoes would be lit on fire. 

“Peach, you know I love you. I say this as your best friend, but those shoes are absolutely hideous. They look like the lovechild of a rainbow and orthopedic old man shoes.” Yuuri ranted. He really fucking hated those shoes.

“It’s called fashion Yuuri! You wouldn’t understand!” Phichit defended. 

“They should be illegal.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to return your birthday present then…” Phichit joked. 

“Let’s go into Bergdorf’s. I’m sure we can find you a better pair of literally any other shoe.” Yuuri suggested. 

“I’m so buying you a matching pair.” Phichit teased. 

“You absolutely are not!” Yuuri insisted. 

\----------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Yuuri and Phichit returned to the Katsuki base of operations, shopping bags from Niemans, Chanel, Bergdorf Goodman and Saks Fifth Avenue in hand. Yuuri didn’t even know how much money he spent today. He’d have to hide most of the bags in his closet before Mari found them and scolded him. The most suspicious bag among them was from a luxury omega aid store simply named Agape. He and Phichit couldn’t resist the bright pink vibrator on display in the center of the store and purchased matching ones for themselves. If Mari (or anyone for that matter) found it Yuuri would die of embarrassment. 

Yuuir and Phichit quickly hurried into the safety of Yuuri’s bedroom to take stock of their recent shopping haul. Yuuri dropped his bags on his bedroom floor and turned to plop himself down on the bed. In the center lay a large bright orange box. The unmistakable color of Hermès. Yuuri eyed the box suspiciously before turning his head to face Phichit. 

“You know it’s not actually my birthday yet right?” He asked in an amused voice. 

“Hey don’t look at me! I didn’t send it. I was with you all day!” Phichit defended. 

“Well if you didn’t send it, then who did?” Yuuri asked. 

“There’s a card next to it on the bed. See what it says.” Phichit suggested.

Yuuri picked up the small white card and removed it from the envelope. The message was short and to the point, leaving no room to question who had sent it and why. 

Dear Yuuri, 

I hope you like my little gift. I realize this is just the first step in forging a relationship between our two families but please do enjoy it. 

V.N. 

“That bastard.” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

The smug asshole even had the audacity to include a phone number written in small, elegant script at the bottom of the card, which Yuuri quickly crumpled in his hand. He didn’t even need to open the package to be sure of what was inside. Picking up the entire box, Yuuri side stepped a seriously confused Phichit and stormed out of his bedroom towards Mari’s office. 

“Yuuri you can’t go in there! Boss is on an important conference call with the Oyabun right now!” Shuji gritted out in a hushed tone. 

“Go fuck yourself Shuji. Get out of my way.” Yuuri demanded. 

Yuuri slammed the sliding doors open and glared at his beloved elder sister. He waited expectantly for her to end her phone call. Whatever their father wanted could wait. Yuuri was furious and he wanted Mari to know it. 

“Tousan, let me call you back…” Mari said to their father in hurried Japanese before hanging up the phone. 

Mari looked from her brother, who was seething in anger, to the bright orange box in his hands. She couldn’t help but smirk. This entire situation, although obnoxious, was also a little hilarious. 

“I can’t believe the bastard actually did it…” Mari was a little impressed. That bag wasn’t easy to get your hands on afterall. 

“Nee San... What the fuck is this?” Yuuri shrieked at his big sister. 

“Well Yuuri if I had to guess, it’s probably the Birkin 30 Black Noir Crocodile Porosus Satchel you so desperately wanted.” Mari said. 

“And just how did Nikiforov San know that I wanted this bag?” Yuuri asked, pointing his finger accusingly at his sister. 

“Guilty as charged. I told him.” Mari admitted. She didn’t have time for this weird Cold War her brother was insistent on waging against the Pakhan. 

“How dare you!” Yuuri yelled. Raising his voice at his sister, no matter the circumstances, was out of character for her usually quiet and thoughtful little brother. 

“Jesus Christ Yuuri, can’t you two just fuck already and get it over with? You’re giving me an ulcer…” Mari complained. 

“Excuse me??” Yuuri couldn’t believe Mari was taking the other alpha’s side.

“You heard me...You two clearly have the hots for each other. Do something about it.” Mari always did believe in shooting straight from the hip. 

“You’re an alpha. I wouldn’t expect you to understand how I feel.” Yuuri said in a defeated tone. 

“Yuuri…” Mari hadn’t meant to offend her brother. She just didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. 

Yuuri didn’t respond to his sister and instead turned on his heel and left her office without another word. He plodded back to his room before sitting down on the bed, still clutching the giant box. Phichit looked at him with a worried expression before joining his best friend on the bed. 

“So, I know I’m super nosey but I read the card you threw on the floor. That Viktor guy is the one who sent the box right?” Phichit asked. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri trailed off. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Phichit asked. 

“Mari went behind my back and told Nikiforov San that I had been wanting this particular Birkin bag for years. During the meeting he asked what it would take to convince me to partner with the Bratva to sell XO over in Russia. He was so confident that I was just going to melt into a puddle of goo at his feet and give him whatever he wanted. I sort of shut him down and told him I’m sure he’d be smart enough to figure it out. Apparently he thinks a handbag is enough to buy me.” Yuuri explained.

“Yuuri, I know you’re upset, but do you think it’s possible that he was just trying to do something he knew you would like? Especially since he specifically asked your big sister what you‘d enjoy. Maybe he wasn’t trying to be manipulative.” Phichit tried to reason. 

“I’m just so sick of alphas thinking they are entitled to whatever and whoever they want simply because they’re alphas Peach. I’m a person. I’m not an object. That’s why I could never be with Shuji. He’s just another alpha who thinks I’m property.” Yuuri explained. His expression was suddenly ulnerable. Phichit reached over and pulled Yuuri into his arms for a hug. 

“I understand Yuuri. Trust me I do. You don’t owe this alpha, however hot he may be, anything. You don’t have to share your creation with the Bratva if you don’t want to. Even if you do decide to let him pursue you I’ll support you 100%.” Phichit assured his distressed friend. 

Phichit loved Yuuri like a brother. Over the years he had watched helplessly from the sidelines as Yuuri struggled with his crippling anxiety and self-confidence. Phichit always wanted the best for his friend. Although the current Yuuri carried himself with grace and pride, Phichit knew that he still had days where he doubted himself and his own worth.

“Okay, here me out. I know we just spent literally all day pampering ourselves, but let’s go out tonight. What do you think?” Phichit suggested.

“Only if you promise not to wear those awful shoes.” Yuuri said, finally beginning to smile. 

“I promise to change shoes if you promise to wear that fabulous bag. Even if the sender is a smug asshole you can’t let a Birkin go to waste.” Phichit said with a wink. 

“Where did you wanna go?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, your family does kind of own a nightclub. Let’s start there and see where the night takes us!” Phicht suggested excitedly. It had been so long since they’d had a night out together.   
\----------------------------------------

It had physically pained Chris to trudge down to the Hermès store and arrange for delivery of the bag Viktor had demanded from him. He’d spent so long carefully cultivating a working relationship with the cute little omega concierge Minami, only for him to blow his chances at having the bag for himself on Viktor’s newest obsession. Ever the dutiful officer, Chris had made it happen, and Viktor had been delighted. Chris made Viktor promise that when this was all over, he would convince Yuuri to set Chris up with one of his cute friends as compensation. 

In the end, Chris had been too bummed out to hand deliver the box to the Katsuki base in person, so like the good friend that he was, he bullied Otabek into doing it for him. Otabek was a man of few words, serious and stubborn, but, he had always been a loyal friend who was usually willing to help Chris out when he truly needed it. 

Courting someone as feisty and irritable as Yuri Plisetsky had surprisingly been much easier than the current game Viktor found himself willingly engaged in. As it turned out, all Otabek had had to do was get his hands on a Titanium Gold Tiger Striped Desert Eagle 50 AE and Yuri had demanded he take him to bed right then and there. It seemed that Viktor would not be blessed with such an easy time and Otabek considered himself lucky. After Chris’ pleading (whining) finally wore him down, Otabek had struck a deal with him. He would deliver this ridiculously orange box to the Katsuki base if Chris would agree to share the remainder of his XO stash with he and Yuri. If Chris’ stories were to be believed, he and Yuri were in for a fun night. 

\----------------------------------------

Viktor was busy preparing for a much needed night out with Chris. He had invited Yuri and Otabek to join them but was hastily informed by Chris that they apparently had a big night planned. Gross. Chris had done a little bit of digging and discovered that the Katsuki Yakuza ran an upscale nightclub in the city, and Viktor had decided it would be the perfect place to blow off steam. Viktor’s roughly $80K present had been delivered earlier that day to Yuuri, and he was hopeful that the omega would take advantage of the cell number he had left on the card. For now though, Viktor wasn’t going to hold his breath. A night of drinking and dancing with his best friend took priority. 

Viktor had opted for a much more dressed down look for the night. Although Viktor was quickly approaching 40 years old, you wouldn’t know it by looking at him. The Pakhan devoted much of his free time to strength training and weightlifting in order to stay in fantastic shape. His devilishly good looks also played a significant role in his more youthful appearance. He had decided to pair a black Scout Trucker Jacket from Paige Jeans with a black silk Balenciaga button down and Amiri Stack Slim Medium Wash jeans. In Viktor’s opinion, the real star of this outfit was his Ferragamo Schwarts Velvet Ganici Loafers. Were they a little girly? Yes. Were they totally fabulous? Also yes. 

As in almost every aspect of his life, when it came to his personal collection of vehicles, Viktor prefered to ride in luxury. His most favorite of all the cars he owned here in the States was the black first generation 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. He loved that car. Considering the vehicle was only a 2 seater, he and Chris would be traveling without the Pakhan’s personal driver for the night.

—————————————————

Yuuri had thankfully been able to convince Phichit to change out of his awful sneakers, opting for a more tasteful design of a classic pair of black patent leather Christian Louboutin’s Venetian cut Dandelion loafers they’d bought at Bergdorf’s. Yuuri also bullied him into changing into a pair of his own Balmain Vintage Wash Slim Fit Jeans. Yuuri decided that the only change he would make to his outfit from earlier would be to swap out his Croc sneakers for his favorite pair of Ferragamo Schwarts Velvet Ganici Loafers. It was a loafers kind of night. Phichit was right of course, the beautiful black Birkin would have to tag along.

All Yuuri wanted to do was get ridiculously drunk and dance the night away like an idiot with his best friend. Because of his plans, Yuuri decided to be a semi responsible adult and ask one of Mari’s men to drive them to the club so he didn’t risk crashing the new car. He’d even packed a little something special for the night. 

While clubbing wasn’t usually Yuuri’s thing, tonight he could certainly see the appeal of getting lost in a sea of random people all dancing together to a booming bass in a dimly lit room. Club Eros had a line of around 50 people waiting outside the packed building to get in. Many of the Katsuki Yakuza Shatei (little brothers) worked their way up the ranks by putting in their time serving as security for the club. Considering his family owned and operated Eros, Yuuri and Phichit weren’t made to wait out in the cold with the public. Phichit, even more familiar with the club than Yuuri, immediately made a beeline for the VIP lounge located on the second floor balcony. The club also offered 4 completely private rooms but Phichit insisted on trying to mingle tonight.   
——————————————————

Viktor tossed the keys to the Corvette to Club Eros’ valet, hoping that the kid, who couldn’t be a day over 20, didn’t take it for a joyride around the City. Viktor loved that car more than his own mother, and if it came back to him scratched he was definitely not above losing his shit. Chris could attest to that. 

Not that Viktor had ever been made to wait in a nightclub line in his entire adult life, a few of Katsuki’s underlings immediately recognized the Bratva leader and escorted them into the club. 

Viktor had always considered himself to be a young 37, but he had absolutly no idea what the fuck the kids these days were calling music. Everything inside the club was overstimulating to him, from the booming music to the flashing colored lighting and the pungent smell of dozens of mixed alpha, omega and beta scents. 

For the first time in a long time, Viktor was beginning to feel his age. Just as he decided to have a one man pity party to celebrate his impending existential crisis, he spotted a flash of black hair and pale skin up on the second floor balcony. Viktor honestly couldn’t believe his luck. He figured that if he started frequenting Club Eros he might eventually run into his little omega but he never thought he’d luck out on the very first (and dear god hopefully last) try. 

Viktor was a man on a mission. He snagged Chris by the arm and led him away from the gaggle of omegas he was currently chatting up. Chris was predictable as always. Viktor quickly pointed out his target to Chris and gestured with his head for him to follow him upstairs. 

Yuuri was nowhere to be found in the VIP lounge. Thankfully Viktor spotted the small Thai omega he had seen sitting with Yuuri just moments ago and strutted up to him to introduce himself. 

Chris had had his fair share of cute omega and beta companions over the years, but Yuuri’s little friend was absolutely beautiful. His lightly tanned skin, shiny black hair, warm brown eyes and delicate features had immediately caught his eye, and well, Viktor did have that favor he owed him. Tonight really was turning out to be a wonderful surprise. 

Just as Chris made himself busy chatting up his new friend, Yuuri emerged from the hallway leading to the club’s restrooms. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Viktor Nikiforov was apparently not only stalking him, but had the audacity to make himself comfortable at Yuuri’s private table. 

Viktor could smell the unmistakable clean, citrusy scent of his intended before he even looked up to see him stood stock still, like a deer in the headlights. Viktor immediately rose to his feet and pulled out a chair before gesturing for Yuuri to take a seat next to him at the now commandeered table. 

Yuuri could play this one of two ways. He could be petty and ignore the alpha's invitation, or he could hold his head up high and meet him head on. He was still mildly irritated about the great Birkin debacle of 2020 but decided to see where this went. 

“Yuuri! I can’t believe my luck! Running into you so soon like this.” Viktor said with a charming smile. 

Viktor looked incredible in the more casual clothes he was sporting. Yuuri would have to be completely blind not to notice. He was doing his best to hang onto his irritation, but those undone top buttons of Viktor’s shirt were driving his hormones crazy. Yuuri liked a man with a bit of hair on his chest, and Viktor pulled off the look quite nicely. The more primal part of his brain wanted nothing more than to undo every button and run his hands along that toned chest and abs. Viktor really was unfairly handsome. 

“Nikiforov San…” Yuuri began.

“Just Viktor. I’d like to think we’re on a first name basis now” the alpha interrupted. 

“Viktor then. this is definitely a surprise running into you like this. At a nightclub my family just so happens to own. On a night I just so happen to be here…” Yuuri finally responded after snapping out of his lust filed haze.

“I promise that I’m not stalking you. Chris and I decided to spend a much needed night out on the town.” Viktor held up his hands in mock defense, smiling all the while. 

Viktor remained standing, still gesturing to the seat he had pulled out for Yuuri. He looked Yuuri up and down. Gaze lingering just a little too long on the curve of his hips and then graceful strip of exposed neck. Unlike many omegas Viktor had come across in his time, Yuuri prefered to leave a bit to the imagination when it came to his clothing choices. He didn’t need to flaunt his natural beauty, nor did he have a need for excessive makeup and jewelry. His initial desire for Yuuri had not waned. If anything, it was getting progressively worse with every meeting. He couldn’t wait to explore every inch of him. Viktor would take him apart piece by piece in his bed. Always making sure Yuuri found his pleasure before Viktor took his. 

Yuuri’s adorable friend’s drunken rambling pulled Viktor from his highly inappropriate thoughts.

“Oh my god, you’re wearing the same shoessss! This is hilarious Yuuriiii.” Phichit slurred. They hadn’t even been here an hour and he was already smashed. He really was a lightweight. Yuuri also noticed his friend sitting just a little too close to Viktor’s man Chris. That was a new development. 

Sure enough, Phichit was right. He and Viktor were in fact wearing the exact same pair of shoes. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. 

“Nieman’s?” Yuuri asked. 

“I’m not actually sure. Chris got me these for my last birthday.” Viktor admitted sheepishly. 

“Well he has good taste then.” Yuuri said, cracking a small smile.

“The best.” Viktor returned the smile. 

“Yuuuurrriiii. Come sit down!” Phichit demanded drunkenly. 

“Fine.” Yuuri finally agreed.

Yuuri decided to allow Viktor to push in his chair before taking a seat next to him. Viktor was sat close but still kept a respectable distance. They were still getting to know one another after all. Additionally, Yuuri still hadn’t decided how far he was willing to let the alpha get tonight. Even if the Viktor’s natural scent was intoxicating. Begging Yuuri’s omega to just give in to his instincts. 

After an hour of surprisingly engaging conversation, an increasingly drunker Phichit dragged a more than willing Chris onto the dancefloor. Viktor and Yuuri had spent most of the time yelling at one another over the loud boom of the club’s music. Yuuri was sure his voice would be gone by the end of the night. 

He and Viktor had unconsciously inched ever closer to each other as the night wore on. Feeling bold. and fueled by a drink or two, Viktor slid his hand lightly along the omega’s plush thigh. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes, silently asking if this was alright. Yuuri decided to allow it. Viktor’s hands felt nice rubbing small circles into his skin.

Viktor decided to push his luck even further and leaned over to speak directly into Yuuri’s ear. His warm breath and masculine alpha scent making Yuuri shiver. 

“Yuuri, would you like to go somewhere a little more private?” Viktor asked in a husky voice. 

Yuuri simply nodded. Feeling bold, he gently grasped Viktor’s forearm and led him into one the club’s private rooms before pulling him down on the couch next to him. 

“So I take it you liked my present?” Viktor asked, breaking some of the sexual tension in the small room. 

“I did. Although Mari’s still an asshole for going behind my back like that. Speaking of presents, I have a little something with me. If you’re interested…” Yuri trailed off with a glint in his eye. 

“What’d you have in mind?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri rummaged around the bag Viktor gifted him for a small baggie of white powder, shaking it a little in front of Viktor’s face with a quirked eyebrow. Viktor instantly smiled. He fucking loved cocaine and it had been months since he’d had the chance to indulge. His little omega really was full of surprises. 

Yuuri returned the smile. Viktor reached around for his wallet, throwing a random credit card and $20 note on the small table. Yuuri dumped part of the little baggie onto the table’s glass surface, using the card to scrape together 4 neat little lines and passing the rolled up bill to Viktor with a smile. Viktor eagerly grabbed the bill from Yuuri, leaning over and quickly snorting the first line. He layed back on the couch with a happy, euphoric sigh. Yuuri quickly followed his lead. 

Yuuri very rarely indulged in illicit substances even though he’d decided to devote his life to the making and selling of them. The irony definitely wasn’t lost on him. Tonight though, he had originally planned on sharing it with Phichit, but decided it was better served in giving him an extra boost of confidence and breaking the ice with Viktor. 

An hour later, the other two lines had disappeared and Viktor and Yuuri lay sprawled out on the couch together, chatting and laughing; a lit cigarette hanging from Viktor’s lips. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke in here.” Yuuri scolded with an adorable little giggle. 

Viktor just waved him off. “Lucky for me I know the owner.” He said with a smirk. The effects of the coke had Viktor feeling even more confident and aroused than usual and Yuuri had finally started to warm up to him. They still had not shared a kiss, but Yuuri was letting Viktor bury his face in his neck; scenting the sensitive gland behind his ear. 

Yuuri felt amazing after that second line. His confidence and mood being drastically improved and all irritation over the bag had been forgotten. Viktor’s hands on his body and nose buried in his neck were incredible. Yuuri really wanted to just give in and let the alpha do as he pleased. 

Viktor stubbed the cigarette out on the table and pulled Yuuri fully onto his lap. Both of their pupils blown wide, Yuuri gently craned his face down towards Viktor’s. Stopping just shy of kissing him. Viktor could feel the heat of Yuuri’s breath on his face. For a short moment, neither one of them dared to move. 

Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s shapely legs and finally brought them up to cup the swell of Yuuri’s ass. Viktor wanted him. He was so close to finally having him. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor rasped, finally breaking the silence. 

“Mmm?” Yuuri hummed in response. He gently placed his hands on Viktor’s strong chest for purchase and allowed himself to scent the gland at the alpha’s neck. 

“Do you have any idea how badly I want you? How incredibly beautiful you are?” Viktor asked. 

“I think I have an idea…” Yuuri trailed off with a bright blush. A blush that Viktor found incredibly adorable and wanted to see more of. 

“Are you ever going to let me take you to bed? I can smell how wet you already are milyi.” Viktor gritted out. Struggling to control his tight grip on his alpha. 

“Mmmn. But you haven’t even taken me to dinner…” Yuuri reasoned with a cheeky little smile. Viktor was like putty in his hands. 

“Let me take you to dinner then…”Viktor insisted, beginning to gently plant small kisses and suck on the omega's neck. 

“Not gonna let you fuck me...yet.” Yuuri said with a small whine. Viktor thought he sounded absolutely wrecked. 

“You’re going to be the death of me...” Viktor said in an exasperated tone as Yuuri began to gently grind against the growing bulge in his pants. 

“C’mon. I know a little place that’s still open.” Viktor continued. 

“Right now?” Yuuri asked. 

“Right now.” 

——————————————————

The pair of them were still too fucked up to drive anywhere so they braved the chilly Fall weather and decided to walk. 

Yuuri began to shiver at the slight chill in the air. Viktor immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around Yuuri’s shoulders before pulling him in closer to his side for additional warmth. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said in a soft voice. A small smile gracing his lips. Viktor merely smiled in response. 

The place Viktor led them to was a tiny little hole in the wall of a restaurant. Their faded signage and menu all written in Russian. The small shop only had 4 tables inside and the counter was run by a much older alpha and his beta wife who greeted Viktor with a very firm handshake. It hadn’t been at all what Yuuri was expecting, but he found he liked the idea of eating a simple, traditional meal with Viktor. 

After what seemed like an eternity of Viktor conversing entirely in Russian with the restaurant’s owner, he finally pulled out a chair at one of the tables and indicated for Yuuri to take a seat. 

“This isn’t exactly what I was expecting.” Yuuri began. 

Viktor scratched his head sheepishly with a smile. “It may not look like much but the food’s amazing. I come here a lot” 

“I like it.” Yuuri said with a smile, which Viktor gratefully returned. 

“Do they know who you are?” Yuuri asked in a hushed voice. 

“Yes. Alexi and his family have served the Bratva well for many years. Most everyone in this neighborhood is loyal to me.” Viktor explained. Yuuri simply nodded. 

The owner immediately dropped off two glasses containing a raw egg, a plate of varenyky (stuffed dumplings) and two 70 ML glasses of chilled vodka on their table. Yuuri eyed the raw eggs skeptically which caused Viktor to bark out a laugh. 

“In Russia it’s an old tradition to swallow the egg before drinking Vodka. It helps you stay sober for longer.” Viktor explained before downing his egg and causing Yuuri to wince. 

“Drink the entire glass. It’s bad luck to place a half empty glass back on the table. Eat the varenyky right after.” Viktor advised. 

Viktor leaned over and clinked their glasses together. “Za nas!” Viktor toasted. Yuuri had no idea what it meant but decided to just go with it. 

Yuuri did as Viktor had first instructed. Wincing as he choked down the egg and again from the burn of the Vodka. The varenyky, however, were delicious.

“Look at you, drinking like a true Russian.” Viktor teased. 

Alexi immediately came over to refill their glasses which Yuuri declined as Viktor downed his in one gulp. 

——————————————————

Viktor and Yuuri ended up talking and laughing with each for hours in the dim light of the tiny Russian restaurant. Viktor has convinced Yuuri to have a few more drinks over the course of their evening together, and by the time they were ready to part ways the sun was just beginning to rise. 

At some point during their night together Yuuri had received a text from Phichit letting him know that he was going home with Chris. He was definitely going to need all the details on that later. 

After emerging from the restaurant, Yuuri phoned one of Mari’s men to come and get him while Viktor did the same. Yuuri turned towards Viktor, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Yuuri told him with a small smile. Viktor leaned in closer to him and gently cupped Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Yuuri. Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked. 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Viktor leaned forward and finally claimed Yuuri’s lips; his mouth biting and possessive. Viktor’s kisses were not tentative and sweet. The kiss was wet and demanding as Viktor thrust his tongue into Yuuri’s pliant mouth. Yuuri wound his hands around Viktor’s neck as he titled his head slightly to give the alpha better access. 

Yuuri moaned into the kiss as Viktor’s free hand caressed down the side of his body; ultimately landing on the small of his back. They continued to explore each other for several long moments before finally breaking apart for air. Although early in the morning with no one around, their behavior was obscene. 

His elder sister would surely scold him if she knew. Yuuri didn’t care. Viktor’s passion and desire for him was evident not only by his intense kisses, but also by the growing hardness in his pants. Yuuri, ever the little minx, cupped Viktor over his jeans and began to stroke him through the fabric. Yuuri smiled to himself at the low growl the alpha made at that. 

“Yuuri… let me take you back with me. Fuck you long and hard like you deserve.” Viktor rasped into his ear. 

“Not yet Viktor. You have to earn it.” Yuuri scolded with a little wink. 

Just as Viktor thought about resorting to begging pathetically, Yuuri’s ride home arrived and the moment was gone. Yuuri reached up on his tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the car. Viktor and his blue balls sighed in defeat. 

——————————————————

Shortly after returning home, Viktor’s phone buzzed with a picture text from a number he didn’t recognize. 

It was a photo of Yuuri from the chest down wearing nothing but a pair of silk panties and Viktor’s own jacket he had stolen. A pretty pink vibrator sat next to him on the bed. The text simply read “goodnight Viktor.” Even though it was already 6 in the goddamn morning. 

“Fuck.” Viktor cursed. Yuuri really was going to be the death of him.


	4. F***ing Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, there is some semblance of a plot. This chapter is shameless porn but you knew what you were getting into 🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> Also here’s the link to Yuri’s lingerie because it’s totally ridiculous and someone other than me needs to know that it exists now. You’re welcome. https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/rubi-playsuit-white

Viktor had spent the last few weeks wining, dining and spoiling the hell out of Yuuri. It had been wonderful and Yuuri was enjoying every moment of the alpha’s attention. He had heard through the grapevine (he bullied Phichit for Chris’ number) that Viktor had had a very difficult couple of days trying to clean up messes and coordinate with his men back home. 

According to Chris, Viktor had been incredibly stressed out and really needed to blow off some steam. Chris worried that Viktor was going to become a chain smoker by week’s end. Yuuri decided he had the perfect solution. Tonight was the night. They were finally going to sleep together. 

Everything was in place. Taking Phichit with him for moral support, Yuuri had marched down to his favorite salon and waxed every available surface of his body two days prior. The omega had also ordered the most ridiculous lingerie he could find that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

The white Rubi Playsuit from Agent Provocateur was decorated with rows of tiny Swarovski crystals and featured a double strap effect collar with chain detailing and a thong brief. He’d basically shelled out $1000 for a few sparkly straps of fabric but he knew it would drive Viktor wild. 

Yuuri had spent most of the afternoon with a pretty pink plug in his ass just in case Viktor was feeling adventurous tonight. Not that he’d ever admit to it out loud, but Yuuri was more than a little excited at the thought of finally having Viktor’s cock filling his mouth, pussy and ass. He’d pleasured himself twice this morning to that very thought. It was going to be a fun night indeed. 

Yuuri wore a deep red Yukata over the lingerie. He wanted what he was hiding underneath to be a surprise. Viktor still had never seen him completely naked and he was going to make him wait just a little bit longer. Yuuri looked like a pretty present just waiting to be unwrapped. He’d arranged himself in the middle of Viktor’s bed and waited for him to arrive home. 

20 minutes later Viktor burst into his bedroom suite angrily yelling into the phone in rapid Russian. He’d been so distracted he didn’t even smell his omega scent or sense Yuuri’s presence until he lightly cleared his throat. Viktor startled and immediately ended the phone call before turning fully to face Yuuri. 

Yuuri was here. In his bedroom suite. How? Viktor didn’t even care at this point. It had been a terrible week trying to fix one of his men’s fuck ups back home in Moscow. A deal gone terribly wrong. He had lost 9 of his men and Viktor’s stress level was through the roof. The last thing he wanted to do was burden poor Yuuri with Bratva problems. But he had to admit, the prospect of spending the entire night in his bed with Yuuri (finally!) melted most of the day’s stress away. 

Yuuri was beautiful. He sat dutifully waiting for his return in the center of Viktor’s bed, his eyes trained submissively to the floor. The alpha’s eyes were immediately drawn to the strip of exposed flesh of neck and collarbone where the beautiful red robe had slipped from the omega’s shoulder. Viktor’s smile was predatory as he drank in the sight of the omega in front of him. Waiting for him to finally do as he pleased. 

Yuuri had made him work harder for this than any omega ever had. Although it hadn’t been much more than two months, much too early Viktor tried to reason with himself, he’d already made up his mind. Yuuri was the one for him. The one Viktor wanted to mate with. Viktor had never felt so sure of anything in his life. He needed him. Yuuri made him genuinely happy. He could be himself with Yuuri without fear of judgment or rejection.

The omega understood the life he led and the obligations that came along with it. The most primal part of him wanted to own Yuuri; body, heart and soul. His cock ached and began to harden at the very thought. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, breaking the silence in the room. Yuuri finally looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. Waiting. 

“Just...let me grab a quick shower and I’ll be right back. I promise.” Viktor’s alpha brain raged at the thought of voluntarily parting with the omega, even for a moment. But he really did need a shower. 

Yuuri visibly pouted at that. “Alright. But don’t keep me waiting too long or I might have to start without you.” The omega teased. 

Yuuri sat up on his knees and undid the tie at his waist. Allowing the fabric of the yukata to fall away and reveal what was underneath to his alpha. Viktor groaned in response before hurrying into his master bath. 

After what was surely the world record for fastest shower ever, Viktor emerged from his bathroom. Naked as the day he was born. 

The omega’s eyes drank in Viktor’s form in its entirety. His eyes lingering on the alpha’s erection. Viktor was very well endowed; his cock was long and so incredibly thick. Yuuri couldn’t wait for it to fill him. 

Yuuri’s eyes lazily trailed up his body before stopping to admire his powerful chest and broad shoulders. Viktor was so very handsome. So very masculine. It made Yuuri shiver. He’d made the right choice. Viktor would be an excellent protector, provider and father to their future children, Yuuri’s hindbrain told him. 

“Yuuri. Come here.” Viktor’s voice was low and tight. His tone leaving no room for discussion. Yuuri obeyed him instantly, coming to stand in front of the alpha. 

“Look at you. Did you get this just for me?” Viktor asked, playfully snapping a thin band of the fabric wound around Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri smiled cheekily at him. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked with a smile, cocking his head to the side. 

“I love it. You look incredible. All for me.” The alpha mumbled possessively into Yuuri’s neck as he scented him. 

“All for you.” Yuuri responded in a breathy voice as he leaned up to kiss Viktor, cupping the alpha’s cheek in his hand. 

Yuuri reached down to stroke the alpha to full hardness with his other hand. His hands looked so incredibly small and delicate by comparison. Viktor’s kisses instantly became more possessive and biting in response to Yuuri’s attentions. 

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s mouth and slowly sunk to the floor on his knees before looking up at him with a flirty smile. 

“Let me take care of you Viktor.” Yuuri insisted before gently sucking one side of Viktor’s sac into his warm, wet mouth and gently fondling the other side with his hand. Yuuri loved giving head and he knew half the battle was enthusiasm. 

Yuuri gently released Viktor’s balls before spitting into his hand and bringing it up to grip him tightly. He worked up a nice, steady rhythm before finally gripping him at the base and licking from root to tip; paying special attention to the head and the underside. 

Viktor groaned low in his throat when Yuuri finally started to use his mouth, in addition to his thumb and forefinger curled into an “O” shape to rhythmically slide his cock in and out. 

Viktor was delighted to learn that Yuuri apparently had no gag reflex when he began to deepthroat him, hollowing out his cheeks to help provide wonderful suction. It had been a long time since Viktor had received such a fantastic blowjob. 

The pressure from his two fingers, his other hand gently tugging on his sac and the warm, wet heat of Yuuri’s pouting mouth was wonderful. Viktor threaded his hands through Yuuri’s silky black hair. He couldn’t stop the groans and low moans that fell from his lips under Yuuri’s expert ministrations. He truly was a lucky man. 

Yuuri kept a steady pace on Viktor’s throbbing cock and after about 20 minutes he could tell Viktor was close. He’d enthusiastically allowed the alpha to set the pace for the last few minutes and fuck his face. Yuuri’s inner omega enjoyed the display of dominance and power.

Yuuri looked up at the alpha expectantly, wordlessly asking him how he wanted to play this. Viktor gently pulled Yuuri off of him and began to quickly pump himself hard and fast. Yuuri sat up a bit straighter and opened his mouth to stick his tongue out, waiting. Yuuri liked getting facials and apparently Viktor had read his mind. 

Thick ropes of hot cum painted Yuuri’s face, hair and chest. Yuuri ran his index finger through the sticky mess before making a show out of licking off every last drop, giving the alpha a heated look the entire time. 

———————————————— 

After returning to the bedroom with a wet washcloth and carefully wiping the remainders of his passions from the omega’s body, Viktor told Yuuri to get on the bed. His commanding tone instantly making the omega even wetter. Yuuri obeyed without question. 

He arranged himself in the center of the bed, sitting on his knees and looking up at Viktor through his eyelashes (he knew that drove Viktor wild when he did that). 

“How do you want me?” Yuuri asked in a quiet, submissive voice. 

“Lay back against the pillows and spread your legs.” Viktor commanded. All semblance of sweet talking was gone. 

Viktor leaned over Yuuri and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Trailing his mouth along the gland behind his ear, at his wrist and finally to his inner thighs. Viktor loved Yuuri’s thighs. They were so very shapely while still being toned. They were one of Yuuri’s best physical features in the alpha’s opinion. He planted kisses and caresses to each beautiful thigh before focusing on what he knew Yuuri really wanted from him. 

“What’s this sweetheart?” Viktor asked with a smile. So he’d finally noticed the plug. 

“Mmn, I’ve had it in all day. Waiting for you.” Yuuri said, his eyes were half lidded and his face flushed. Viktor immediately pushed the small button at the base of the plug to turn on the vibrate function. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and let out a breathy moan at the sensation. 

Yuuri’s pretty little pussy was pink and glistening wet for him and him alone. Not a hair in sight. His entire body was covered in nothing but smooth, unblemished skin. The only exception was the intricate red dragon tattoo that snaked along his lower back and right hip. 

Viktor couldn’t wait to taste him. Make him cum. Eat him out until the omega’s thighs trembled and he cried. Unlike many (selfish) alphas, Viktor loved giving head, and if his numerous past partners were to be believed, he was pretty damn good at it. 

\----------------------------------- 

“Jesus fucking Christ the old man is so goddamn gross.” Yuri complained to Chris and Otabek. 

They had sequestered themselves on the second floor of Viktor’s 3 floor building, hoping to escape the obscene noises coming from the Pakhan’s bedroom for the last hour. They could still hear the loud moans Viktor’s omega guest was emitting; all three of them wincing with every sound he made. 

“No one fucking moans that loud. Come the fuck on…” Yuri grumbled. 

He was over it. Viktor had become ridiculously mushy over the last two months and it made Yuri want to punch him in the face. 

Other Yuuri was distracting him from the work they had come all this way to accomplish. Viktor still hadn’t even finished brokering the deal with the Katsuki Yakuza for the sale and production of XO back in Russia. 

“Don’t be so hard on him Yurio. I think it’s sweet. Viktor’s never been like this before.” Chris interjected. 

“Don’t you dare call me that!” Yuri shrieked. Otabek had to try really hard to reign in his laugh. He failed. 

“Don’t you fucking laugh at me Beka!” Yuri yelled, pointing his index finger accusingly at the alpha. He was getting angrier by the minute. 

“Come on Yuri. Get in the car. We’re getting out of here for a bit. You too Chris.” Otabek instructed. If he was being honest, he didn’t want to be subjected to the sounds any longer either. 

A small part of him was happy for his Pakhan and friend. Although he’d never admit it to Yuri. He was smarter than that. Otabek would much rather his balls remained attached to his body thank you very much. 

\----------------------------------- 

Viktor had just spent the last 15 minutes eating Yuuri out and it had been fan-fucking-tastic. So many alphas viewed giving their omega head as a chore, or just outright refused, but not Viktor. He’d taken great pleasure in reducing Yuuri to a trembling, mumbling puddle of blissed out goo. 

In the weeks leading up to their first official night together, Yuuri had insisted on both of them submitting to a complete sexual health and STD panel just to be safe. He had also disclosed the alpha the fact that he had an IUD to mitigate the risk of pregnancy for the time being. 

Viktor had readily complied with the omega’s wishes. Talking about past sexual experiences hadn’t exactly been a fun conversation to have, but Viktor would do almost anything to ease Yuuri’s anxiety wherever he could. Viktor’s brutal honesty had made Yuuri feel incredibly safe and valued. 

He’d never had an alpha so readily submit to his increasingly in depth requests and it made him happy. Now that the unsexy part of having sex was out of the way, Yuuri and Viktor were free to enjoy each other. 

—————————————————— 

In many parts of the world, it was still considered customary for most alpha/omega pairings to mate with the omega positioned on their hands and knees while their alpha fucked them from behind. This position, although a bit antiquated in some progressive countries, was still one that Yuuri loved and found incredibly pleasurable. Most of all, it satiated the most primal part of him, causing his omega to purr in delight. 

Viktor had grown hard again at the filthy little moans and gasps Yuuri made while he pleasured him with his mouth. After the mind numbing orgasm Viktor had given him, Yuuri finally regained his ability to move.

Yuuri has acted almost entirely on instinct and presented himself to his alpha, ass up in a show of complete submission. Viktor’s alpha had been incredibly pleased at the display. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips roughly and finally pushed into his warm, wet pussy while playfully snapping one of the bands on the lingerie. 

“D- Don’t break it! This was expensive!” Yuuri managed in a breathless voice; his mind starting to go blank. 

“I’ll buy you a new one. Buy you whatever you want.” Viktor rasped into his ear. 

Viktor felt wonderful. Yuuri’s tight little cunt gripped his cock perfectly, and the breathy moans the omega emitted were driving him wild. 

“Blyat. So tight milyi.” Viktor cursed in Russian he he fucked into Yuuri faster. He gave the omega’s ass a hard smack for good measure. 

“Mmnnn...feels so good.” Yuuri moaned in response; his omega whining in pleasure at this more dominant side to Viktor. 

Viktor set a steady pace as he thrusted in and out of him. His pussy felt wonderful but it wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted more. He wanted Viktor to take control, to slam him into the headboard and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow. 

“Mmnn...Ahhhh… Fuck me harder daddy!” Yuuri moaned out, completely oblivious to the sounds (and words) that slipped out of his mouth. 

“What did you just call me?” Viktor demanded, abruptly halting the motion of his hips. Yuuri whined and mumbled incoherently at the loss of friction. Viktor reached out a hand and gripped Yuuri’s hair. 

“Say it again milyi.” Viktor commanded into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Please daddy. Fuck me harder. Need you…” Yuuri whined. Viktor quickly complied. The obscene slap of flesh on flesh and the growing sounds of their pleasure filling the room. 

No one had ever called him daddy in bed before and Viktor was a little surprised at how much he loved it. His cock growing even harder as that word continued to effortlessly slip from Yuuri’s lips. 

—————————————————— 

“Gonna let me knot your pretty little pussy milyi?” Viktor crooned. Yuuri could only nod in agreement. 

Viktor was already close when Yuuri suddenly tightened around him, moaning loudly as he began to cum on Viktor’s cock. Viktor continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

The feeling of his sloppy little cunt gripping his penis so tightly finally pushed Viktor over the edge. Yuuri moaned even louder at the feeling of Viktor’s knot beginning to inflate inside him. 

Viktor’s groan as he began to cum was nothing short of guttural. He gently nudged Yuuri onto his side as his knot tied them together behind the omega’s pelvic bone. 

The pressure from Viktor’s knot felt amazing. Viktor started to rub his clit while giving a few short thrusts while the knot bound them together, causing Yuuri to cum again. 

—————————————————— 

After Viktor’s knot went down, he rolled into his back; pulling Yuuri to rest his head on Viktor’s chest. The two of them lay together on the bed, their hair matted to their foreheads but also managing to somehow stick up in every direction at once. They would definitely be sore tomorrow. 

“Yuuri. Do you want some wine?” Viktor asked as he stared off into space. 

“I would love some wine.” Yuuri responded. 

“Alright. Don’t judge me but I honestly really love that $10 Barefoot wine from Trader Joe’s…” Viktor admittedly sheepishly. It wasn’t fancy but dammit it was pretty good wine. 

“Viktor, I love that stuff.” Yuuri admitted. 

“Marry me.” Viktor joked as he pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. 

“Chris and Otabek are always giving me shit for it. I know it’s not anything fancy but I can’t get enough of it.” Viktor admitted. 

“It’s delicious. They clearly don’t have any taste.” Yuuri teased.  
—————————————————— 

Getting wine drunk with Viktor at midnight on a Thursday was a lot more fun than it had any right to be. The two of them talked and laughed for 3 hours before finally deciding it was probably best to actually get some sleep. Viktor had a criminal organization to run in the morning after all. 

That plan to sleep lasted all of 10 minutes before Yuuri was bouncing up and down on Viktor’s cock; the alpha buried deep within the omega’s tight ass. Many omega’s were on the fence about anal but Viktor was thrilled to learn that Yuuri loved it as much as he did. 

—————————————————— 

The next morning Viktor was awakened to Yuuri’s skilled hands stroking his cock and kissing his neck. 

“Yuuri… have pity on me. I’m an old man and I’m sore as hell this morning.” Viktor complained. 

“Want me to blow you?” Yuuri asked innocently. Viktor grinned and laid back against the pillows as Yuuri got to work. He’d have to be dead not to appreciate a morning blowjob. 

—————————————————— 

After bathing together in Viktor’s large walk in shower, Yuuri had managed to drag Viktor back to bed. This time though, it was only for cuddles. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” Yuuri asked with a pout. 

Viktor was running his hands through Yuuri’s hair absentmindedly. It was perfect. Being held in Viktor’s arms made him feel safe, even though Yuuri knew, logically, that he was a very dangerous and feared man. 

Viktor turned Yuuri onto his back and loomed over him before leaning down for a kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling him in even closer. 

“We haven’t even finished our negotiations Yuuri…” Viktor trailed off as he planted kisses on the omega’s neck. 

“Are you finally going to give in and let me have it?” Viktor asked with a confident smile. 

“Not yet.” Yuuri responded, meeting Viktor’s eyes. He was frowning now. 

“Don’t frown. It’ll cause wrinkles.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

“I need you to do something for me first.” Yuuri went on. His face was serious. 

“What do you need?” Viktor asked. 

“Could you maybe, murder someone for me on behalf of the Yakuza?” Yuuri asked in an innocent voice as he averted his gaze. 

“Jesus Christ. Fine.” Viktor muttered with an exasperated sigh.


	5. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of impulsive decisions on both ends! Viktor’s focused on his dick and Yuuri’s in his feelings during their sexy time perspectives. 
> 
> Next chapter will feature heat sex, murder and mayhem! :3 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! It seriously makes my day to read them all!

Viktor sat at his desk Friday evening alone, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a fine Cuban cigar from Mari in the other. He was busy contemplating the ultimatum Yuuri had given him. He’d holed himself up in his private study in order to begin putting together a plan for the next couple of weeks. Yuuri’s “quest” couldn’t have come at a worse time as the three months Viktor had allotted for this trip were quickly coming to a close. 

He’d soon need to return home to Russia for a few days at least, to buy himself some more time and to tie up more than a few loose ends. Viktor could feel a stress headache coming on. 

Viktor wanted not only XO but more importantly, its creator for himself. He’d already promised Yuuri he would dispose of a man for him and he would do whatever was necessary to see that it was done. No matter how inconvenient the timing of it was. Plisetsky was right. He really was becoming soft. 

The man in question was an old enemy of Mari Katsuki named Itsuki Yamamoto. Much of the man’s life was shrouded in mystery and Yuuri hadn’t given Viktor much to work with. 

All Viktor had to go on was a name and a very general location. Tracking the man could take some time. He hadn’t even broached the subject with Chris and Otabek yet. That would surely be a fun conversation...

Yuuri did not bother to even disclose the reason for wanting Yamamoto dead and frankly Viktor didn’t really care. Assassination was just business after all and the man’s sins against the Yakuza would not have swayed Viktor one way or the other. 

Murder would unfortunately have to wait until the Pakhan had returned to the States from Moscow. Yuuri, although disappointed, had understood the predicament Viktor found himself in. They would see each other again soon. A week, maybe two at most Viktor had promised him. Viktor was looking forward to making it up to Yuuri immediately upon his return. 

Part of him had wanted to say fuck it and ask Yuuri to accompany him on the trip home. Viktor had not wanted to scare Yuuri away with the intensity of his emotions and how serious the relationship had become to him recently. Depending on how much time he could buy for himself, there would be no need to rush. 

——————————————————

Yuuri and Mari were seated at the small Chabudai table playing a card game together early Saturday morning. Yuuri was currently wiping the floor with his elder sister. Mari strongly suspected he was cheating. 

“Father called me last nigh...” Mari began in Japanese. That immediately got her brother’s attention. 

“What did he want?” Yuuri asked. 

“He’s coming for a visit. He sounded tense and refused to tell me why..” Mari went on. 

“That sounds ominous. When’s he supposed to get in?” Yuuri asked. Whatever their father’s reason for such an abrupt visit was, it probably wasn’t good. Yuuri’s anxiety level was starting to rise. . 

“He’s thinking Monday morning. We haven’t managed to fuck anything up lately so it can’t be that bad” Mari reasoned. 

She might be right but the Oyabun did have a terrible talent for meddling in his children’s lives. Especially Yuuri’s. He’d not stopped pressuring his son to finally find a mate. Things had only escalated since his graduation and Yuuri suspected that might be one of the reasons for his father’s visit. 

“When does Viktor have to go back?” Mari decided to change the subject. 

“Tomorrow morning. He’s picking me up later today for dinner.” Yuuri said with a soft smile. 

“Nee San, you didn’t tell father about Viktor did you? You know how he gets…” Yuuri asked with a worried expression. 

“Nope. I haven’t said a word to him I promise.” Mari said. 

“So I take it things are going well with Viktor?” Mari asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“Yes. It’s going well. I really like him.” Yuuri admitted to his sister. 

“Are you going to mate with him?” Mari pressed. 

“Nee San! It hasn’t even been 3 months!” Yuuri shrieked. 

The logical side of Yuuri said it was too soon. The omega side of him begged him to give in and allow Viktor to mate with him. Not that he’d ever admit any of that to Mari out loud. 

Mari simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“There’s been much shorter courtships back home.” Mari reasoned. 

“We’re not in Japan!” Yuuri defended. 

“Yuuri you finally found someone I like. Please don’t fuck it up by pushing him away.” Mari pleaded with her brother. 

“I don’t even know if he is interested in that anyways.” Yuuri admitted quietly. 

“Oh please Yuuri. He’d marry you tomorrow if you’d let him. Trust me. He’s completely obsessed with you to the point that it’s becoming nauseating.” Marin insisted. 

“I…” Yuuri stuttered. 

“I got the inside scoop from Chris. We text now you know. He says Viktor’s completely whipped.” Mari said with a smirk, cutting him off. 

“Who ISN’T Chris texting...” Yuuri muttered to himself. 

“One of these nights we’re going to get wine drunk and talk about Viktor and the sex. I need details. I’m finally seeing someone now too you know!” Mari actually giggled. Like a schoolgirl. Yuuri was embarrassed on her behalf. 

“You’re so embarrassing!” Yuuri squealed at his sister. 

—————————————————-

Viktor had managed to pencil in one last date night with Yuuri before he was expected to return home. He’d have to make the trip alone. 

Chris and Otabek were currently making arrangements for Yamamoto’s disposal. Otabek was thrilled at the idea of a stealth mission. Chris was on the fence about it and Yuri was pissy as usual. 

Viktor had Chris make reservations at Atera for them for the evening. Yuuri had mentioned in passing that he never had the opportunity to dine at a Michelin Star restaurant, which Viktor considered a crime, and insisted on rectifying immediately. He’d even managed to convince Yuuri to skip his Saturday afternoon spin class. 

——————————————————

Viktor had treated Yuuri to a wonderful evening and an even better meal. They’d enjoyed Atera’s famed tasting menu and wine pairing before returning to Yuuri’s room for a nightcap. 

Viktor had an early flight so spending the night was out of the question, but they could still enjoy each other before the evening was over. 

Viktor swiftly undressed Yuuri before shucking out of his Tom Ford burgundy dinner jacket and allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. His fitted black slacks and undergarments soon followed. Viktor smiled at the pretty black lacy thong Yuuri wore. 

They could hardly keep their hands to themselves all evening but had managed to rein it in at the restaurant. 

Now that they were secluded in Yuuri’s bedroom they were free to explore each other, away from prying eyes. 

Viktor’s hands caressed down Yuuri’s hips before dipping into the waistband of the panties. He leaned down and claimed Yuuri’s mouth in a passionate kiss and began to gently massage his clit. Yuuri’s pussy was already soaking wet and ready for him. 

Viktor gently pushed Yuuri until the back of his knees hit the bed before easily lifting him up and laying him down. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips and wound his arms around the alpha’s neck before pulling him into another kiss. 

“Want you inside me…make love to me...Please Viktor.” Yuuri said softly as he trailed his hands down to rest on the alpha’s strong chest. 

“Milyi…you’re so beautiful.” Viktor mumbled in Russian into Yuuri’s ear, causing him to shiver. 

Yuuri loved it when Viktor spoke Russian. His native language sounded so beautiful. Especially in such an intimate setting. Yuuri let out a small breathy moan in response. 

Viktor slid his arms under Yuuri’s hips, slipping the panties off in one smooth motion and lifting his legs onto his shoulders before planting a kiss on Yuuri’s ankle. 

Neither of them was even remotely interested in foreplay tonight; Both of them aching to be joined with the other. 

Viktor manhandled Yuuri’s flexible legs into a wide V shape before guiding his cock inside Yuuri’s tight pussy; Both of them moaning in pleasure once Viktor was fully seated. 

Yuuri curled his outstretched arms into the fitted sheet of the bed and threw his head back as Viktor adjusted himself and began to thrust into him. 

Yuuri’s pussy felt wonderful, rhythmically tightening around his hard, aching cock. The position Viktor had maneuvered them into allowed him to thrust even deeper; hitting Yuuri’s G spot every time. Most of all, the view was incredible. 

Yuuri’s pleasured moans and Viktor’s grunts soon filled the bedroom. There were at least 10 other people in the house who had to have heard them but neither seemed to care. Both of them lost in each other’s bodies and the bliss they were chasing together. 

——————————————————

Viktor was close, his balls tightening in preparation for his impending orgasm. Yuuri had just cum for him seconds before; Viktor picked up his pace, thrusting even harder into the wonderfully tight heat of his omega’s cunt. The obscene smacking sound of skin on skin turning him even more. 

This was easily the most pleasurable fuck Viktor had had in years. Even better than their first night together. 

Yuuri was perfect as always. The sounds he was making coupled with his tight, toned body and intoxicating omega scent seemed to push the alpha over the edge. What he’d done to deserve this Viktor would never understand. He was a lucky man. 

Neither of them seemed to hear the insistent knocking at Yuuri’s bedroom door and were completely caught off guard when none other than the Oyabun himself barged into the room. 

To say that Yuuri was completely mortified was an understatement. His father had just caught him having sex. Spread out on display like a Thanksgiving feast; in his house, unmated, with a foreign alpha his father had never even met. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die right then and there. 

Viktor at least had the decency to quickly cover Yuuri with his body, preserving as much of his modesty as possible. 

“Yuuri…” the Oyabun’s voice was tight and seething with barely controlled rage. His father was normally so soft spoken but Yuuri could tell he was furious with him. 

“Get dressed. Now.” His father commanded in Japanese before swiftly exiting his son’s bedroom chambers. 

“Shit.” Yuuri cursed in English. 

“That’s not exactly how I imagined meeting your father…” Viktor trailed off. He was still fully hard inside of Yuuri; his body begging him to continue. He really wanted to cum. 

“He wasn’t supposed to arrive until Monday. He never told me he was coming early.” Yuuri mumbled in a quiet voice. 

“Maybe it won’t be that bad?” Viktor suggested unhelpfully. He was an idiot; but at least he was a well meaning idiot. 

“Viktor, my father thinks I’m still a virgin. He’s been hoping to marry me off to any one of his men back home. He’s furious with me right now.” Yuuri explained. 

Viktor gently pulled out of Yuuri and swept him into his arms. Omegas responded well to physical touch and craved reassurance in times of stress from their alpha. Although they weren’t (yet!) mated, the gesture had the desired effect. 

“It’ll be alright milyi. I promise.” Viktor said in a soothing voice as he rubbed Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest. 

The two of them finally climbed out of bed and swiftly changed into casual dressing yukatas before slinking into the hallway. His father’s men stood guard at a respectable distance; their expressions schooled into looks of neutral disinterest. 

Mari met her brother’s eyes sympathetically. She knew all too well the lecture her brother was about to receive. 

Yuuri turned to Viktor and quietly asked him to wait for him in the hall while he spoke to his father in Mari’s office. Viktor grudgingly complied. His inner alpha raged at him for not following Yuuri into the room for protection. It wasn’t logical. It was purely instinctual. Yuuri shot him a nervous smile before disappearing behind the sliding doors. 

——————————————————

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to meet his father’s gaze, humiliation making his face burn bright red. Viktor wouldn’t understand. Things were different in Europe. They didn’t place such a high value on purity and familiar honor the way the Japanese did. 

“Father, I…” Yuuri began in a quiet voice, his eyes trained on the floor respectfully in front of him. 

The resounding slap was the only sound in the small room. The force of it, coupled with Yuuri’s complete shock caused him to stumble backwards. His father had never struck him in his entire life. Yuuri looked tearfully up at his father from his place on the floor, a red welt already making its appearance on Yuuri’s pale face. 

It physically pained Toshiya to use force with his only son but he hadn’t known another way to fully express his anger. He had acted hastily and already regretted it but could not risk showing weakness by apologizing, even to his own son. His wife Hiroko would be furious with him when she found out. 

“Yuuri. How dare you do this. Do you know the shame and embarrassment you have brought to the family? Shamelessly giving yourself to that man like some cheap whore. Who will have you now? I’ve had 4 offers for your hand since your absence. None of them will take you now.” The Oyabun said coldly. 

Yuuri couldn’t stifle the broken sounding sob that escaped him at his father’s harsh criticisms. He’d known his father was angry but he wouldn’t have guessed the extent of it. 

“Don’t tell me you foolishly thought that man would mate with you Yuuri. Alpha’s are all the same. I should know. We sweet talk and manipulate until we inevitably get our way. He’s gotten what he wanted.” Toshiya continued. 

It pained him to see his beloved son in tears on the floor but he needed to hear the truth from someone, no matter how much it hurt. 

Yuuri couldn’t respond and took his verbal lashing in silence, not daring to lift his gaze and meet his father’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the anger and disgust in them. He didn’t regret even a single moment spent with Viktor, no matter what his father thought of them. 

——————————————————

Viktor had begged one of Mari’s subordinates, a beta named Yuuko, to translate the muffled conversation taking place behind the closed doors. What she had translated filled him with a blind rage. How dare anyone speak to Yuuri that way. Father or not. 

Viktor saw red at the sound of the resounding slap and it had taken 4 of the Oyabun’s alphas to subdue him. Everything in him was screaming at him to break down the barrier between them and throw himself between Yuuri and his father for protection. 

Mari has stepped in to attempt to calm Viktor down. Even when she herself was filled with rage and confusion at her father’s behavior. Yuuri had always held a special spot in their father’s heart and throughout their entire childhood he had never raised a hand against anyone in the family. 

——————————————————

Moments later the doors slid open and Yuuri quietly walked back into the hallway. He couldn’t meet Viktor’s angry gaze. He felt exhausted and emotional right now. Seeing Viktor’s (justified) anger would only make things worse. The Oyabun’s men released their hold on Viktor, allowing him to pull Yuuri into his arms. 

Viktor immediately tilted Yuuri’s face up to meet his gaze and examine the angry red mark on his cheek. Viktor was furious and Yuuri’s unshed tears were only making things worse. His instincts demanded blood as payment for his omega’s distress. 

Viktor took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn’t murder the Oyabun no matter how much he currently wanted to. Not here in front of his men, unarmed and in his family home. 

The Oyabun called for Yuuko and instructed her to please lead the Pakhan into the meeting chamber. Yuuko dutifully complied and followed Viktor into the room to serve as a translator. 

——————————————————

He knew it was a sign of disrespect but Viktor refused to bow to this man who had hurt his omega, even if the man was a potential ally and Yuuri’s own father. Viktor’s anger and pride as an alpha wouldn’t allow it. 

He’d simply seated himself at the low table and met the other alpha’s intense gaze with an equally intense stare. He refused to be intimidated. Viktor was much younger and had a good 50 pounds of muscle on the Oyabun.

If it came to a physical altercation over Yuuri, The Pakhan had no doubts that he would be victorious. He wasn’t thinking rationally at the moment. His mind was filled with thoughts of rage, blood and violence. Not only had his omega been so terribly degraded but Viktor himself had been accused of dishonoring Yuuri. He waited for the Oyabun to be the first to speak. 

“I will not waste either of our time on pleasantries. You’ve gotten what you wanted from my son. Based on his wildly inappropriate display I will not accuse you of taking him by force. It is clear to me you have no intention of mating with my son so I’ll ask you to conclude your business with the Katsuki and be on your way.” The Oyabun said dismissively.

Yuuko dutifully translated his every word for the Pakhan.

Yuuri had explained to Viktor at some point that the Japanese, for the most part, were very strict on following traditional breeding positions and sexual acts during intimacy. For lack of a better word, the position the Oyabun had discovered them in was something only a courtesan would engage in back home.

“I have every intention of mating with him. If Yuuri will have me.” Viktor blurted out. 

He hadn’t really intended on admitting to it, but this was truly how he felt. He would do anything to keep Yuuri at his side. 

The Oyabun looked genuinely surprised at the Pakhan’s admission. He had not expected this turn of events. 

“You are willing to take responsibility then? Since you have seen to it that my son’s prospects for a respectable marriage back home have been ruined?” The Oyabun pressed. 

It took everything Viktor had not to roll his eyes at the Oyabun’s statement. It was the 21st century and although they both moved in more traditional circles, people fucked. 

Viktor would have to be blind to not have noticed Yuuri and desired him. He wouldn’t apologize for that. The relationship and physical intimacy between an alpha and omega pair was natural. 

“Yes. I will do whatever you deem necessary, but I refuse to be parted from him.” Viktor finally said, breaking the tense silence in the room. 

“Do you love my son?” The Oyabun asked. 

“It has not even been three months since we met. At this point I don’t know if I would call it love, but that is the natural progression of things. I feel our relationship has gone very well thus far.” Viktor answered honestly. 

He and Yuuri had not confessed any deeper feelings to one another yet. His first declaration of love should be to Yuuri himself, not his father. 

“Very well. If Yuuri is agreeable I will give your mating my blessing. But know this, I only give it to avoid scandal and to salvage whatever is left of my son’s reputation. I do not trust you. I do not like you.” The Oyabun replied grudgingly. 

“I understand. The feeling is mutual” Viktor replied. 

You could cut the tension in the room between the two alphas with a knife. For Yuuri’s sake, Viktor would attempt to play nice. 

The Oyabun stood, motioned for Yuuko to follow behind him and left the room without another word. 

—————————————————

Yuuri and Mari couldn’t help but listen in at the door to their father’s conversation with the Pakhan. Yuuri had been shocked at Viktor’s confession of his intentions. Mari had only smirked. She was right after all. 

Yuuri didn’t really know what to think. On the one hand, part of him was delighted at the prospect of belonging to Viktor. The omega side of him was incredibly pleased with the idea. 

On the other hand, everything felt like it was moving so very fast. Yuuri knew all too well how quickly arranged courtships happened back home, but he had started to like the way Americans handled their personal affairs. They let things like love and choice dictate their matings. 

Yuuri felt sadness and a touch of resentment towards the fact that his father was adamant on forcing a mating in order to cover up Yuuri’s perceived shame. He and Viktor hadn’t done anything wrong and Yuuri was not ashamed of their relationship. He wanted things to progress on his own terms. Yuuri’s entire childhood and young adult life was lived under the thumb of the Yakuza.

Yuuri had made Viktor work so hard to prove himself worthy of pursuing him. He’d made him work at every milestone in their relationship and here his father was, practically forcing them into the most important one. 

Yuuri hadn’t even conceded his product to Viktor yet but here he was, apparently about to marry him. Go figure. 

Mari could see the internal struggle Yuuri was experiencing and she felt for him. Almost his entire life had been decided for him by their family and what little free will he had found here with her in the U.S. was quickly being stripped away from him. 

“Yuuri take a Xanax. You look like you’re about to pass out. It’ll be okay. I promise.” Mari chided her brother, trying to lighten the mood. It worked somewhat. At least she got a small laugh out of him. 

“Now what am I supposed to do?” Yuuri asked his sister. 

“What do you want to do?” Mari asked. 

“I just want to be able to make my own choices…” Yuuri replied sadly. 

“I know Yuuri. It isn’t fair.” Mari was sympathetic. As an alpha she couldn’t understand exactly what her brother was feeling but almost anyone would mourn the loss of their freedom. 

—————————————————

The Oyabun finally emerged from his daughter’s office. He glanced over and Yuuri, his son finally meeting his eyes. 

“Yuuri. I know you were listening in and heard what I had to say. I will ultimately leave the choice up to you. Take tonight to think things over before you reach a decision.” Toshiya said. 

Yuuri merely nodded at his father before averting his gaze once again. Mari put a hand on her brother’s shoulder and squeezed it in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. 

Viktor finally emerged from the office and stopped to stand in front of Yuuri. He gently grasped Yuuri by the chin and lifted his face to once again examine the angry red welt on his cheek. The way Yuuri winced in pain from his father’s rough treatment enraged Viktor. No one would ever hurt Yuuri again. Viktor would make sure of that. 

“Milyi. Look at me.” Viktor said; his tone was gentle. 

Yuuri's eyes were full of worry when they finally met Viktor’s. Mari motioned to her men to follow her and give the two of them some privacy. 

“I’m sorry for the things my father said to you. He had no right t-“ Yuuri blurted out. 

“Stop. It’s alright Yuuri.” Viktor interjected. Yuuri gave him a shaky nod. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Viktor went on. Yuuri took a shaky breath. 

Viktor could tell Yuuri’s anxiety was starting to increase. Viktor pulled him into a hug while gently caressing his lower back. 

“Do you have suitcase?” Viktor asked completely out of the blue.

“Yes...why?” Yuuri was immediately suspicious. 

“It’s a 9 hour flight to Moscow. That’s plenty of time to talk. If you’d like to come with me. It’s a private plane” Viktor suggested with a smile. 

He was making one impulsive decision after another tonight apparently. He didn’t care. 

Yuuri just blinked at Viktor. Tonight was becoming overwhelming. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Yuuri. Breathe.” Viktor urged. 

“What am I going to tell my father?” Yuuri asked. 

“Just tell him that I kidnapped you. I’m sure a Yakuza-Bratva war could be an interesting way to kill some time.” He said with a wink. Yuuri finally smiled and swatted the alpha on the shoulder. 

“Fine.” Yuuri gave in. Too tired to make things difficult for Viktor just for fun. 

Viktor’s arms around him tightened as he scented the gland at Yuuri’s neck. It was quickly becoming his favorite spot. 

“Can we fuck on the plane?” Viktor couldn’t believe his normally quiet Yuuri actually said that aloud. 

“Oh we’re most definitely fucking on the plane.” Viktor fired back. 

———————————-——————-

Yuuri was dressed comfortably for the long flight to Moscow. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Phichit thought it was romantic and Mari had gagged when he told her his plans. 

He wore a cozy, oversized cream cashmere pullover from Vince, black leggings and black leather Burberry riding boots. Yuuri topped the entire ensemble off with an oversized pair of grey Dior sunglasses. 

He looked cute as hell and he knew Viktor would think so too. 

After the events of last night, Viktor had returned home to sleep and Yuuri had attempted to shove half his closet into the monogrammed Louis Vuitton luggage case. Viktor had sent a car to Yuuri’s house earlier that morning to collect him for the flight. 

Phichit had hidden the ugly mark Yuuri’s father’s hand had made with a bit of concealer followed by foundation. He’d likely have to cover it for the next week or so. 

Yuuri strutted up to the stairway of Viktor’s private plane with confidence even though he was wracked with nerves on the inside. Mari had always reminded him to fake it till you make it. That statement had gotten Yuuri far in life. 

Viktor descended the small staircase followed by two flight attendants ready to take Yuuri’s luggage. Yuuri eyed Viktor up and down. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of grey Ovadia sweats, black Givenchy hooded sweatshirt and black Gucci leather sneakers. He looked good. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms before leaning down for a chaste kiss. 

“You actually came!” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“Of course I did. I promised you I would.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

Viktor motioned to the flight attendants and muttered something to them in Russian. They immediately relieved Yuuri of his luggage and loaded it into the plane’s cargo hold. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and carefully guided him up the stairs. 

The interior of the plane was beautiful. The walls were a crisp white with a row of 2 comfortable oversized leather chairs on either side of the wide aisle. The table in front of one set of chairs, as well as the partition wall to the back was carved from beautifully polished mahogany wood. He could get used to this. 

“There’s even a bedroom in the back.” Viktor whispered suggestively to Yuuri as he playfully bit his ear. 

Viktor’s roaming hands came to rest on Yuuri’s hips as he rubbed up against him. Viktor wasn’t even remotely subtle. The staff politely averted their gaze, likely used to his antics by now. 

“Your ass looks great in these...” The alpha mumbled appreciatively as he stroked his hands over the tight fabric of the leggings. 

“My ass looks great in everything.” Yuuri corrected. Viktor chuckled. He was quickly coming to appreciate Yuuri’s cheekiness. 

“So will you join me in the back milyi?” Viktor asked. As if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“Didn’t you want to talk?” Yuuri asked innocently. 

“Later. We have the whole flight.” Viktor was already gently nudging him towards the back of the plane. 

“I suppose I do owe you an orgasm from yesterday…” Yuuri trailed off. 

He at least made Viktor wait until the plane had taken off before retreating to the bed. 

——————————————————

Yuuri was curled up to Viktor’s side with his head pillowed on a strong shoulder. He mindlessly played with Viktor’s chest hair while the alpha’s fingers lazily traced random patterns onto Yuuri’s skin. Both of them were naked and covered in sweat from exertion. 

“We may not know each other very well yet but at least we know the sex is good.” Viktor pointed out. 

“So good…” Yuuri mumbled as Viktor rolled over on top of him before leaning in to claim his lips in another passionate kiss. 

——————————————————

They made love again for a second time that morning. It was much more gentle and intimate this time around. The pace was slow and sensual. Yuuri felt every wonderful motion of Viktor’s hips. They had all the time in the world together. There was no need to rush now that their earlier lust had already been sated. 

Yuuri clung to him tightly as Viktor buried his face in the omega’s neck. Yuuri felt safe like this. Viktor made him feel beautiful. Held in his alpha’s strong, unrelenting embrace while being loved so thoroughly like this was how he wanted to spend every morning. 

Yuuri almost passed out from the intensity of the orgasm Viktor had just given him. The steady rhythm Viktor set had felt incredible, coupled with the alpha’s strong weight bearing down on him. Tears stung the corners of Yuuri’s eyes when Viktor finally knotted him. His entire body felt wonderful and so very satisfied. 

——————————————————

“You know that class you teach is a cult right?” Viktor decided to start the conversation off on a lighter note. 

“Is this really what you wanted to talk about?” Yuuri asked with a snort. 

“Spinning keeps the ass that you like so much looking great. Plus I was selling to like 70% of the class.” Yuuri went on. 

“That’s actually pretty genius.” Viktor was impressed. 

“I have my moments.” Yuuri smiled. 

They were still laying in bed facing each other and snuggled underneath the blankets. The perfect setting for a serious conversation Viktor thought to himself. 

“Did you mean everything you said to my father?” Yuuri was afraid of what the answer might be; that Viktor had said only what he wanted to hear, but he needed to know the truth, even if it hurt him. 

“Yes. I meant all of it milyi. I was hesitant about coming on too strong so soon and scaring you away. I’m not an emotional man, Yuuri. I was raised to value strength and pride above all else but I need to be honest. I’ve wanted to mate with you from the moment I first saw you. That feeling hasn’t changed. It’s only gotten stronger.” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri closer. Yuuri gave him a small smile. 

“Yuuri. If you agreed to mate with me what would you want out of our life together?” Viktor asked. 

He was quite a bit older than Yuuri. Viktor already knew what his priorities were for his life but he needed to know what Yuuri considered important. Yuuri looked so much younger and vulnerable at his question. 

“I just want to be loved…” Yuuri said in a small whisper. Viktor held him even tighter at his quiet admission. 

“I want to be with someone who cares for me as a person and not because of the connection to my father. Every alpha that’s pursued me really just wanted to gain favor with him.” Yuuri continued. 

Viktor’s heart broke a little at that. It hadn’t been very long but Viktor could see and appreciate all the facets of Yuuri’s personality. Underneath all of the confidence and glamour, Yuuri was a sensitive, vulnerable and loving person. 

Yuuri had so much to offer a potential mate but Viktor had no need for his father’s favor. A partnership with the Yakuza would certainly be beneficial, but Viktor and the Bratva would continue on just fine without it. 

“I have my own life and powerful ties all over the world. I have no need to suck up to your father by being with you. I would want you even if you had no connections. Those don’t particularly matter to me.” Viktor said honestly. 

The tone of the conversation was incredibly businesslike thus far, but Viktor wanted to lay all his cards on the table before Yuuri made a decision. 

“This goes without saying, but I’m not a morally upstanding man. My work is all I’ve ever known. It’s who I am and I take my role as Pakhan seriously. I need to be sure that you fully understand the expectations that I am held to. Our life together would never be normal. I will protect you and any children we have together to the very best of my ability but our life would never be without risk.” Viktor said. His tone was serious. 

“I understand. All that I ask is that you make every attempt to set aside time for me away from your work. I’ve lived my entire life never being a priority and I won’t continue to do that.” Yuuri replied. 

“You will always be my priority milyi.” Viktor said, leaning in for a tender kiss. 

“How many children do you want?” Yuuri asked suddenly. Viktor smiled at that. 

“As many as you’re willing to give me.” Viktor said between kisses. He smiled at the cute blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t want to wait too long to have them. The younger I am the better my body will bounce back after I give birth. I’d have to remove the IUD before we start trying... Yuuri rambled on. 

“That sounds reasonable. I’m not getting any younger after all.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“Speaking of which, does our age difference bother you at all?” Viktor asked in a more sober tone. 

“Not at all. Back home age differences are normal. It’s not strange for a 50 year old alpha to mate with a 20 year old omega in my culture. I don’t have any issue with it.” Yuuri said truthfully. 

“Does it bother you?” Yuuri asked. 

“It doesn’t bother me. If anything it’s a huge ego boost.” Viktor admitted sheepishly. 

Yuuri was finding that he quite liked stroking Viktor’s ego. It made him feel desired. It made him feel powerful. 

“I travel quite a bit for my work. I’d like it if you would join me on most of my trips. How do you feel about that?” Viktor asked. 

“I’d like to see new places as long as we always feel like we have a home base to come back to.” Yuuri said. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. My family has lived at the estate in Moscow for generations but I’ve never made any changes to it. I’d love for you to help me make it a home for us. If you’d like. It needs an omega’s touch.” Viktor admitted. Yuuri smiled brightly at him in response. 

“I’d like that.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

—————————————————

The two of them talked for several hours about what a life together would look like and what each of them expected of the other. Yuuri’s anxiety had been eased and he felt at peace with the progress they had made. Yuuri had made up his mind to proceed with the mating bond. The next thing in order would be to decide on a timeline for when their mating would happen. 

——————————————————

Yuuri snorted out a laugh at something dumb Viktor had said before planting a kiss behind Viktor’s ear at the scent gland. He was craving physical contact. 

Viktor’s masculine alpha scent was making Yuuri’s head spin. Yuuri’s body felt too warm. He suddenly wanted to crawl out of his skin and he felt like he was on fire. 

Fuck.

He’d completely forgotten to consult his calendar before agreeing to this impulsive last minute trip. 

Viktor could sense Yuuri’s rising anxiety and looked at him worriedly. He desperately hoped Yuuri hadn’t changed his mind. 

“Viktor. I think I’m starting my heat. I completely forgot about it and I haven’t been on a suppressant for over a year now. I wasn’t really dating anyone for a while and didn’t see the need” Yuuri admitted nervously. 

They had just rationally discussed how they wanted to proceed with things and here Yuuri’s body was forcing things along. 

He would have two days, maximum, before he was completely incoherent, aching and begging for Viktor’s knot. 

They both knew what it meant. If Viktor spent Yuuri’s heat with him it would trigger his rut. If they were having sex during this time they would be bonded together as a mated pair. Both of them were silent for several minutes. 

“I can arrange for you to spend your heat in solitude if that’s what you want. I’d see to it that you’d have everything you would need to be comfortable.” It physically pained Viktor to suggest it but he would not corner Yuuri into speeding up their mating even if Viktor himself was thrilled with the idea. 

“Please Viktor. I don’t want to spend it alone.” Yuuri buried his face in the alpha’s chest for comfort. He had made his decision, free from his father’s influence and on his own terms. 

“If we do this there’s no going back. We’ll be a mated pair.” Viktor pointed out. 

“I know. I want this. I promise.” Yuuri said softly. 

Chris, Otabek and Yuri would be furious with him. The Oyabun would be enraged with the both of them for not being united in marriage before bonding. Mari and Phichit would likely be hurt at not being clued in sooner. The list of people this impromptu mating would piss off was a long one, but Viktor and Yuuri were too wrapped up in one another to care.


	6. Killing Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags!!!! 
> 
> This chapter contains attempted sexual assault so please be aware of that. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Life outside of work has been boring as hell thanks to COVID 19 (being an essential worker sucks ass) so your responses make my day!!

Yuuri was half asleep by the time they landed in Moscow. Viktor has carried him to the waiting car and settled him with his head in his lap for the hour drive to the Nikiforov estate. 

By the time they finally pulled up to the house, Yuuri was too tired and jet lagged to bother exploring his new surroundings. 

Viktor had carried him up the main staircase and stripped off their traveling clothes before covering them both with a thick blanket. He pulled an exhausted Yuuri into his arms before falling into a deep, restful sleep. Viktor wasn’t used to sharing his own bed with another person but he found that he liked it immensely. 

When Yuuri finally awoke, he had no concept of what day or time it was. He felt completely disoriented and his entire body was far too warm. 

Viktor was nowhere to be found so Yuuri made the decision to climb out of bed and throw open all of the windows. Fall in Russia was cold but Yuuri felt like he was on fire. 

He scooped up Viktor’s discarded jacket and climbed back in bed before pushing all of the blankets onto the floor. He buried his face in the fabric of the pullover; Viktor’s strong alpha scent offered him a bit of relief. Yuuri’s entire body was aching with need. His heat had come even earlier than originally anticipated. 

——————————————————

While Yuuri caught up on some much needed rest, Viktor was readying the house for his impending heat. He’d had the kitchen staff stock up on water bottles, high protein snacks and most importantly, advised them to keep to their private quarters for the next few days. 

Viktor headed up the stairs with a few bottles of water and a plate piled high with piroshki. Yuuri had to be starving by now if he was even awake. 

Viktor had checked on him every few hours in case Yuuri had needed anything. By their calculations they should still have a day before Yuuri’s heat arrived. 

The smell hit him before he’d even pushed open the bedroom door. The scent of fertile omega; wanton and needy. Viktor breathed in deeply. Yuuri’s delicious omega scent called to him. Begging for him to breed him. 

Viktor felt himself harden in his sweats at the delicious pheromones rolling off of Yuuri. The picture he made, sprawled out naked in his bed, clutching his own shirt was even better. 

This was what Viktor had been waiting for since the first day he saw Yuuri all those months ago. Viktor couldn’t wait to be inside him; to finally bond with him like his inner alpha had been begging him. Yuuri would finally be his. 

Viktor quickly slipped out of his clothes before climbing over Yuuri and leaning down to scent him. 

Yuuri smelled incredible and the needy little moans he was already releasing were driving him wild. The water and food was left carelessly on the floor, all but forgotten now that Yuuri had his full attention. 

The pale column of Yuuri’s delicate neck would soon be branded with Viktor’s own mating mark. That thought sent a surge of possessiveness through him. 

Many parts of the world used a small tattoo to indicate a bond but he and Yuuri ran in more traditional circles. 

The mate of the Pakhan would need to be branded, lest Viktor risk losing face. 

The pain and permanence of the brand signifying the omega’s absolute dedication and submission to the Bratva, and most importantly, its leader. 

It was a bit draconian but it was necessary. Viktor knew that Yuuri understood this tradition and would wear his mark with pride. 

Viktor mouthed and sucked at the spot where his brand would soon sit. For now, a dark purple hickey would have to suffice. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor before pulling him in even closer. The heavy weight of the alpha’s hard cock pressing against him made Yuuri shiver with anticipation. 

Yuuri’s mind was overcome with need and desire. He looked up at Viktor through half lidded eyes; silently begging the alpha breed him. 

They both knew logically, Yuuri wouldn’t become pregnant during this heat, but it would be enough to satisfy their more primal sides. Yuuri wanted to spend the next few days stuffed full, connected to his alpha by his knot. 

Neither of them had any need for words at this stage. Viktor reached between their bodies to make sure Yuuri was ready for him. His cunt was swollen and soaking wet; begging to be filled and aching with need. 

Viktor could already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock. He was so turned on by Yuuri’s scent and needy little moans and knew he wouldn’t last long. He roughly shoved Yuuri’s legs apart before finally pushing inside of him. 

Yuuri’s ripe little cunt was so wonderfully inviting and almost painfully tight; the velvety walls of his dripping omega warmth gripping Viktor’s aching cock so perfectly. 

Everything in Viktor’s head was fuzzy. His only thoughts were of his desperate need to cum; to breed; to knot; to fill Yuuri up so full with his hot semen that it leaked out of his pussy around his cock. 

Yuuri was moaning loudly beneath him and begging for his alpha to knot him. 

Yuuri reached between their bodies to rub at his clit in time with Viktor’s thrusts. He felt wonderful at being filled but he needed Viktor’s knot. He could feel it at the base of the alpha’s penis. 

He rubbed at his clit harder and begged louder for Viktor to knot him. Viktor thrusted into him harder to help satisfy his incessant pleading. 

——————————————————

Yuuri cried out loudly as he began to cum. Viktor continued to fuck him roughly through his orgasm. Yuuri’s pussy tightened around his cock and finally pushed Viktor over the edge. 

Viktor groaned low in his throat as he began to cum inside of Yuuri. 

His omega was keening in delight at the feeling of his knot and the wonderful pressure it put on his most sensitive spot. 

Viktor continued to pump Yuuri full of his cum as the knot fully inflated and tied the two of them together; both of them finally satisfied for now until the next wave of frenzied need washed over them. 

——————————————————

Yuuri awoke several hours later flushed and sweating all over. Viktor’s cock was hard and aching, pressed against his lower back. He rolled over and allowed Viktor to pull him into a hungry and demanding kiss. 

Viktor roughly maneuvered Yuuri onto his hands and knees before shoving the omega’s legs apart. 

Yuuri loved the feeling of Viktor being so dominant and forceful with him; his aggressive alpha behavior satisfying the most primal part of Yuuri’s heat-addled brain. 

Viktor wasted no time before lining himself up and entering Yuuri roughly from behind. The alpha grabbed Yuuri’s hip with one hand and gripped him by his hair in the other. 

Yuuri’s tight ass felt incredible and the picture he made, so submissive and wanton on his knees, completely at his mercy, only added to Viktor’s enjoyment. 

Yuuri had been perfect during their mating thus far. Viktor had made the right choice in taking Yuuri as his mate after so many years of trying to ease his loneliness with faceless omegas and unsatisfying casual sex. 

——————————————————

After Viktor’s knot went down he gently pulled out of Yuuri before flipping him over to lie on his back. Yuuri looked up at him with pleading eyes; he still hadn’t cum yet. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s beautiful thighs before parting his legs and pleasuring the omega with his mouth and tongue. 

“Mmnnn...ahhh...please Daddy...” his omega moaned in response to Viktor’s stroking tongue. He alternated sucking on Yuuri’s sensitive clit and circling his talented tongue around it. 

Viktor brought two of his thick fingers to Yuuri’s cunt and began to thrust them in and out of him; curling them upwards to stroke the omega’s G spot as he continued to pleasure him. 

Yuuri tangled his fingers in Viktor’s silver hair as the alpha continued to eat him out; breathy moans and cries falling from his lips under Viktor’s attention. 

He tightened his grip on Viktor’s hair and his thighs began to tremble as slick gushed out of him from his orgasm. 

He laid back against the pillows completely boneless and satisfied. 

——————————————————

Viktor and Yuuri lay tangled up together in the sheets of Viktor’s bed. Neither of them even knew what year it was anymore, only that it was apparently daytime out. 

They had made love twice already in the early hours of dawn before falling back to sleep for a few hours. 

The frenzy of heat and rut was finally beginning to fade. They took their time exploring one another’s bodies before surrendering to their passions for a third time. 

This time it was gentle and intimate; Yuuri clinging to his alpha the entire time. 

——————————————————

Both of them were tired and pleasantly sore after the events of the last several days. Viktor gently lifted Yuuri out of the bed before carrying him to the master bathroom. 

Viktor had snuck out of bed to fill up the large bathtub with warm water and a soothing salt soak. He knew that although Yuuri was much younger, he still had to be incredibly sore after the marathon of incredible sex they’d just experienced. 

The two of them laid together in the heat of the bath for what felt like hours. 

Viktor gently washed Yuuri’s hair; careful not to let any soap trickle into his eyes. 

Before long, Viktor realized that Yuuri had fallen asleep against his chest. It felt wonderful to sit together like this and Viktor smiled at the sharp left turn his life had taken. 

——————————————————

They spent much of their 4th day in Russia resting in bed after their respective heat and rut had finally passed. Viktor had given Yuuri the grand tour of the sprawling Nikiforov estate and surrounding gardens, as well as introducing him to the house staff and security. 

Lastly, much to Yuuri’s delight, Viktor introduced him to the only woman in his life. A beautiful fluffy brown poodle named Makkachin. Yuuri was instantly smitten and the two became fast friends. 

——————————————————

Viktor was tied up in meetings all day to resolve a feud between a few of his most loyal men over the recent handling of a badly botched job. 9 Bratva alphas had died and both sides were trying to place blame on the other. He had warned Yuuri that he would likely be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon. 

Viktor had set Yuuri up with a friendly beta named Yulia who thankfully, spoke almost perfect English. She had shown Yuuri around the rest of the estate and most importantly, where all of the good snacks were hidden. 

Yuuri’s current favorite Russian junk food item was pickle and dill Lays potato chips and weirdly enough, cucumber flavored Sprite. 

He grabbed a few bags of the chips and wandered around the grounds of the sprawling estate. It was much larger than even his father’s traditional home back in Japan. 

Makkachin had joined him for part of his exploration before Yulia had taken her away for an afternoon walk. 

Yuuri was meandering along a stone pathway near the main house admiring the rose gardens when he stumbled upon a burly, older alpha taking a smoke break. 

The man was easily twice Yuuri’s size and his scent was more than a little intimidating and immediately set Yuuri on edge. 

Unfortunately for Yuuri, the alpha caught wind of his delicate omega scent almost instantly. 

He stubbed out his cigarette before turning to face Yuuri and mumbling some sort of greeting in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand. 

Yuuri smiled at him shyly and waved his hands to indicate that he didn’t speak Russian; hoping the man would get it. 

Viktor had warned him that most Russians had no concept of personal space and this man was no exception. 

The man gestured to himself and said “Pyotr.” 

Yuuri smiled awkwardly and pointed to himself and said “Yuuri.” 

The man’s smile was predatory and set the omega on edge as he moved even closer to him, almost backing Yuuri up against the side of the house. 

Pyotr smiled down at the pretty little omega in front of him. He could smell his anxiety and fear, which only excited him more. 

He could smell the Pakhan’s scent all over the omega but could find no mating brand on his slender neck. 

“You must be his newest plaything. I don’t see a brand on you anywhere. I’m sure he won’t mind if I have some fun with you. It’s greedy to keep you all to himself...” Pyotr continued in Russian. 

He reached down and gently stroked Yuuri’s pretty dark hair. The way the omega’s eyes widened in distress pleased him greatly. 

“I can see what he likes about you little one. You’re very pretty indeed… your scent is incredible.” His face was so close to Yuuri’s that the frightened omega could feel the heat of the alpha’s breath on his face. 

“Please…don’t touch me.” Yuuri begged in English, knowing full well that it was futile. 

He stood still, frozen in fear. This man could easily overpower him and Yuuri was unarmed and defenseless against him. 

Yuuri could sense the alpha’s arousal and glanced down to see that the man’s cock was hard in his slacks. 

Yuuri tried in vain to run from him but Pyotr grabbed him roughly by the shoulders before slamming Yuuri into the stone wall of the house. Yuuri’s cry of pain only seemed to spur the alpha on. 

Pyotr grabbed at the omega’s tight leggings before yanking them down his legs. Yuuri tried desperately to cover his shaking, exposed body with his hands. 

Pyotr knocked Yuuri’s hands out of the way before grabbing onto Yuuri’s delicate wrist. He forced Yuuri’s hand to his crotch and smiled as Yuuri tried desperately to yank it away. 

“Don’t cry little omega. I promise I won’t hurt you too badly.” Pyotr growled into Yuuri’s ear with a sick smile. 

Just as the alpha began to unzip his trousers two of the Pakhan’s guards rounded the corner and dragged Pyotr away from a shaking and crying Yuuri. 

The men shouted at each other loudly in Russian as Pyotr began to struggle in their hold. Yuuri swiftly pulled his clothing back in place with shaking hands before sinking to the ground. 

——————————————————

Viktor had been in the middle of negotiations when two of his guards burst into his office dragging a bloodied and yelling Pyotr with them. 

Viktor had already hated the man anyways but he saw red when he sensed his frightened omega’s scent all over him. 

“What is this?” Viktor addressed his men. His voice was low and seething with barely controlled rage. 

“We found him in the gardens and pulled him off of the omega.” One of them explained. 

Viktor ordered everyone but his guards and their captive to immediately leave the room. 

“Pyotr Mikhailovich Yahontov. What have you done now?” The Pakhan demanded. 

Pyotr worked with one of Viktor’s closest allies running drugs and whores for the Bratva. Viktor had never liked the man and now he knew why. 

“The little whore threw himself at me! What did you expect me to do?” Pyotr shouted. 

Viktor’s men kicked Pyotr’s legs out from under him and stepped on his shoulders as he crashed to the floor. Viktor got down on his knees and gripped Pyotr roughly by his hair; forcing him to look up at the Pakhan as he spoke. 

“Now we both know that isn’t true. I should know. Yuuri made me work harder than I ever have in my life to get him into my bed. He wouldn’t come on to a filthy old man like you. Try again.” The Pakhan instructed. 

Pyotr looked up at the Pakhan pathetically. He wasn’t known for being a forgiving man and few lived to fuck up again after angering him. 

“He’s just an omega! And I saw no bonding mark on his neck! I figured he was just another plaything!” He shouted. 

The Pakhan stood up and swiftly kicked the man in the nose. The crunch of his broken bones and spray of blood did very little to sate his anger. 

“Could you not smell my scent all over him? Did you not see the bruises on his hips and marks all over his neck? No. You knew he was mine but decided to touch him anyways.” The Pakhan continued. His voice was unusually calm which only frightened Pyotr more. 

“I…” 

“Be quiet!” Viktor cut him off. 

“You may have served the Bratva well for many years but you’ve touched something precious that doesn’t belong to you. I had taken him as my mate only a few days ago. He has not been branded with my mark just yet, but I know you could sense the bond.” The Pakhan continued. 

“Please! I promise I’ll never betray you again! It was an accident I swear it!” The desperation in Pyotr’s voice made Viktor smile. 

“I’m afraid I no longer have any use for you.” Viktor continued. 

“Wait! Please! I have a family!” Pyotr screamed. 

“Not anymore you don’t…” The Pakhan said with a smile. He gestured to one of his guards who promptly shot the man in the back of the head; killing him instantly. 

“Deal with him. And get someone in to clean up the mess.” The Pakhan instructed his men as he left the room. 

“Gentlemen, I'm afraid we will have to continue the meeting another time. My apologies for any inconvenience.” The Pakhan said with a regretful smile to the men waiting in the hallway. 

They hastily shook his hand before following another one of Viktor’s men down the hallway. 

——————————————————

Viktor found a frightened Yuuri bundled up in a pile of blankets in his bed. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. 

Viktor swiftly gathered Yuuri into his arms and held him against his chest. 

They held onto each other in silence for several long minutes. Yuuri’s breathing was finally starting to even out. Viktor massaged his lower back; a gesture he knew gave Yuuri immense comfort. 

“I’m so sorry milyi.” Viktor broke the tense silence. He reached up to massage Yuuri’s tense shoulders when he felt him wince in pain. 

“Yuuri, look at me please.” Viktor instructed. 

Yuuri lifted his face to finally look at Viktor as he removed the sleeping robe Yuuri had hastily put on to inspect the damage. 

Pyotr had not only attempted to rape his mate in broad daylight, but he had physically assaulted him as well. 

The Pakhan decided that he was going to mail Pyotr’s fat little fingers to his wife and mother as retribution. 

Yuuri immediately started to cry as Viktor inspected his bruised, aching shoulder and back. 

“Let me get you something for the pain milyi.” Viktor gently pried Yuuri off of him before searching his nightstand for medication. 

He handed Yuuri a glass of water and a powerful painkiller as well as something to help him sleep. 

“The little pill will help you sleep.” Viktor explained. Yuuri simply nodded before swallowing the pills and laying down. 

Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled into his alpha’s strong arms. He felt safe and loved when Viktor held him like this. 

“Please don’t leave…” Yuuri said in a hushed whisper; begging his alpha to stay. 

“I won’t go anywhere Yuuri, I promise.” Viktor assured him. 

Viktor pulled the comforter up around them before placing a small kiss to Yuuri’s hairline. The pill was beginning to take effect and Yuuri fell into a gentle, dreamless sleep. Viktor held him the entire time. 

——————————————————

“How long was I asleep for?” Yuuri asked his alpha in a drowsy voice. They were still snuggled up together in Viktor’s bed. 

“About 5 hours or so.” Viktor answered. 

“How is your back milyi?” The Pakhan asked. 

“It feels a bit better now, thank you.” Yuuri said in a quiet voice. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked gently. 

Yuuri gently shook his head before responding. 

“Viktor...make love to me...please...I don’t want that man’s scent on me. I can’t stand it.” Yuuri begged his alpha in a pleading voice. 

“Yuuri…I’m not sure if that’s the best idea right now…I wouldn’t want to risk hurting you.” Viktor trailed off. 

“Please…” Yuuri begged as he clung to him tighter. 

Viktor didn’t respond to his pleas for several minutes. Yuuri only continued to beg him. Yuuri wanted to feel close to his mate. He didn’t want to think about what that man had tried to do to him. All he wanted was for Viktor to make him feel safe and loved. 

“Alright...We can stop anytime that you want. You tell me if you want me to stop okay? We’ll go slowly if you insist on this.” Viktor assured him. Yuuri nodded his head in response. 

——————————————————

Yuuri laid back against the pillows and pulled his alpha on top of him as Viktor bent down to claim his mouth in a series of gentle kisses. 

Viktor trailed his hot mouth along his omega’s delicate neck before sucking on each of his perky nipples. Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair. 

Viktor trailed his hand between Yuuri’s thighs and gently massaged him as he continued to pepper his skin with kisses. Yuuri was already wet for him. 

“Please...need you…” Yuuri begged him. 

“Alright. You let me know if you want me to stop…” Viktor reminded him. The omega didn’t respond. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor gently chided him. 

“Alright. I promise.” 

Viktor stroked his cock until he was fully erect before lining it up and gently entering Yuuri’s tight warmth. 

He stayed completely still for a minute to allow Yuuri to adjust. The omega wrapped his long legs around Viktor’s lower back; his hands coming to rest on the alpha’s ass, encouraging him to begin. 

Yuuri’s tight vagina felt wonderful as always. So warm and wet as it wrapped around his aching cock. 

Viktor had a fleeting thought where he understood why another alpha would want him. 

Yuuri was young and beautiful and smelled so ripe and delicious. The pleasant curves of his mate’s toned body were sensual and inviting. 

But Yuuri was his and his alone. 

He would not hesitate to kill any man who ever dared to touch him again. 

Only Viktor would experience the pleasure of being intimate with Yuuri like this. Only Viktor could satisfy him in this way. 

“Feel good baby?” Viktor asked his mate between thrusts. 

“Mmmnn… so good…” Yuuri moaned in response. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s thighs and lifted them up for a more pleasurable angle. Yuuri cried out in bliss as the head of Viktor’s penis hit his most sensitive spot. 

The couple moaned in pleasure as Viktor picked up his pace, thrusting into Yuuri a little faster. 

“Cum for me...Your pussy feels so good baby…” The alpha rasped in his ear. 

Viktor was much more talkative than usual. Yuuri decided that he liked it a lot when Viktor talked dirty to him in bed like this. 

Yuuri tightened his grasp on the alpha’s ass before crying out even louder in response. 

“Ahhhh...Viktor...yesss.” Yuuri moaned out as he started to cum on the alpha’s cock. Viktor was right behind him, cumming inside of him with a low groan of pleasure. 

——————————————————

Yuuri had fallen back to sleep after his alpha had knotted him. Viktor stayed cuddled up in bed with him, holding onto Yuuri tightly as he slept soundly. 

He knew that at some point, they were going to have to talk about what had happened and that it would take a while for Yuuri to recover from it. 

Chris had sent him multiple messages about the progress he and Otabek had made in tracking Yamamoto and Mari had called several times to check up on her incredibly impulsive little brother. 

Viktor knew he wasn’t getting much done and would likely need to extend their trip in Russia a little bit longer. All of those things could wait until the next morning. 

For now though, Viktor was content to just lay in bed and hold Yuuri close where he knew he was safe and protected from harm.


	7. I Don’t Wanna Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys chapter 7 already! This chapter is basically Viktor and his alpha manpain, some smut, a little crying, a little murder and finally some talking about difficult things. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I read all of them and always do my best to reply. 
> 
> Link to Yuuri’s special outfit because I am garbage:   
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/judy-playsuit-black

Viktor was angry and exhausted. He hadn’t slept hardly at all in the days following Yuuri’s assault on the house grounds. The alpha would never admit it to Yuuri and add to his stress level, but he felt completely helpless at the entire situation. 

He and Yuuri still had not talked with each other about what had happened that day. Whenever Viktor had tried to gently broach the subject, Yuuri had always quickly changed the topic of conversation. 

Yuuri was having trouble sleeping and had been plagued with nightmares. Viktor’s sleepless nights consisted of holding Yuuri close and soothing him back to sleep when he was inevitably awoken by his dreams. 

Something would have to change soon. This wasn’t healthy for either of them. 

Viktor’s usual coping mechanism of booze and coke were obviously not going to be of help to his mate for solving his problems; and unfortunately, this wasn’t something Viktor could just throw money at to get it to go away. 

Not only had his pride as an alpha been wounded by the encroachment of another man, but most importantly, his new mate had been assaulted and Viktor had not been there to protect him. 

Viktor knew that Yuuri had been taught how to shoot, as well as basic methods of self defense, but at 5”4 and 125 pounds, and an omega on top of it all, Yuuri never stood a chance against an alpha like Pyotr. 

While Viktor himself carried a weapon with him wherever he went, he had always considered his own home to be a safe place where a mate would never have to worry over being armed. Clearly he had vastly overestimated both the safety of his estate, and the competence of his men. 

After swiftly dispatching Pyotr (and the subsequent mailing of his fingers to his family) Viktor had investigated the breakdown in his own ranks that had allowed for Yuuri to travel the estate without protection. 

The Pakhan had been outraged to discover that 3 of his guards were not making their normal rounds at the time of the assault. He had learned that they felt day drinking and gambling in the privacy of the garden shed would be a better use of their time. Viktor felt differently. 

His mate’s safety aside, Viktor had called a meeting with numerous highly powerful and dangerous Bratva associates during that same timeframe. The fact that his men chose that day to slack off was completely unacceptable. 

Viktor rarely ever had to get his own hands dirty, but when it came to the punishment of his guards, he chose to do most of it himself. Viktor always did have a flair for the dramatic. 

Viktor considered himself to be a fair man. He had given all 3 alphas a chance to speak and attempt to come up with a bullshit reason for abandoning their post before he’d dispatched them. 

————————————————-

The Pakhan decided to make an example out of the men and had gathered everyone in his estate to witness their punishment. Otabek had been right to insist on installing an easy to clean floor in the basement. 

No one, from the house maids to the groundskeeper had been exempt from attending. The only exception being his own omega mate; Yuuri had suffered enough trauma as of late. 

The Pakhan wanted his people to see what the consequences of disloyalty and laziness would be should they ever find themselves in a similar position. 

His mind had been made up and he refused to let disregard for his omega’s safety go unpunished. 

—————————————————-

Viktor’s punishment was brutal. He had taken a hammer to the kneecaps, wrists and elbows of all 3 alphas; their pathetic cries of pain and begging for his forgiveness did nothing to dissuade him. 

The Pakhan had then chosen 3 of his alpha guards at random to dispatch each of the barely conscious men with a single bullet to the head. 

He reminded them that anyone who refused him would be shot immediately without hesitation. There was no room for heros in the Bratva; no room for mercy for those who were undeserving. Viktor ruled this sect and his word was law. 

——————————————————

Yuuri hadn’t felt up to returning any of the dozens of missed phone calls he’d been receiving from Phichit, his father and Mari. His sister had started sending him frantic text messages after he’d missed their weekly phone call. 

He felt guilty for ignoring everyone, Mari especially, but Yuuri knew he’d have to come clean with her as to the reason for his sudden withdrawal. 

Yuuri wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened with his overprotective alpha sister. Admitting it would only worry her and give their father even more reason to frown upon Yuuri’s choice of partner. 

He knew that Toshyia would immediately pin the blame for this on Viktor, and Yuuri’s attempts to make his father see reason would fall on deaf ears. 

Although his father had hastily given his blessing for their mating, Yuuri knew that Toshiya felt that Viktor had manipulated things to ultimately get what he wanted from his son. 

Mari had tried her best to convince their father that Viktor’s affections were genuine and that he worshiped the very ground that Yuuri walked on but he would hear none of it. Toshiya had refused to discuss it with her any further. 

————————————————

He and Viktor hadn’t talked about it (seeing as Yuuri refused to) but Yuuri knew that Viktor felt immense guilt over the entire situation with Pyotr. 

Yuuri thought Viktor’s feelings of guilt were completely unfounded. He felt awful that his mate felt responsible for the actions of one rogue predator. 

Viktor had, understandably, become incredibly protective of Yuuri since they had officially bonded and Yuuri suspected Viktor felt that he’d failed in his duties as an alpha. 

————————————————-

Yuuri had been rummaging around Viktor’s medicine cabinet while the alpha met with his house staff and stumbled upon a prescription for 0.5 mg of alprazolam. 

Yuuri didn’t mention it to Viktor, but he’d been taking it daily for the last week and a half to help with the rapid increase in his anxiety after the assault. 

The omega had been prescribed medication years ago to treat his crippling anxiety disorder but he found it just wasn’t enough in light of recent events. 

Yuuri still struggled to sleep through the night, even with the help of the sleeping pills Viktor had given him, but even waking up in a cold sweat, wrapped in his alpha’s strong embrace helped to keep him somewhat grounded. 

—————————————————-

Viktor hated to untangle himself from his sleeping omega but he desperately needed to check in with Chris back in New York. He was going to need to extend their trip and he knew he at least owed his most trusted man an explanation. 

He’d been able to accomplish most of his work for the morning. Viktor had been in a conference call all morning and had finally come to an agreement with the families of the 9 Bratva members who were killed earlier in the month. 

They had all served the Pakhan faithfully for many years and he had agreed to pay 10,000,00 roubles to each of their families. It wouldn’t replace the loved ones they had lost, but the Pakhan liked to take care of his people, even if it could only be financially. 

————————————————

It was already noon when Viktor decided to finally make the call. He knew Chris would be annoyed at being woken up at 5 in the morning New York time but Viktor had business to attend to. 

The Pakhan secretly hoped that Chris wouldn’t answer his call but he picked up on the first ring. 

“Viktor...finally. We’ve been trying for the last several days to get in touch. Phichit has been worried sick because Yuuri won’t return his phone calls.” Chris said worriedly into the phone.

“I understand and I’m sorry for being MIA these last few days. Yuuri’s heat came on unexpectedly and well… I’m sure you can do the math.” Viktor replied. It wasn’t the whole truth but at least it wasn’t a lie. 

“Jesus. That happened fast. I guess congratulations are in order then?” Chris said with a laugh. 

“They are. Although it didn’t exactly go as we had planned, we’re both happy with the outcome.” Viktor went on. 

He hoped Chris wouldn’t pick up on the anxiety and exhaustion in his voice. Viktor just didn’t have it in him to explain just yet. He knew his men would find out eventually anyways. 

“We’ve located him Viktor. He’s been hiding out in a shack down in Miami of all places. Otabek and I are here now.” Chris explained.

“I didn’t even know you’d left New York…” Viktor was surprised and more than a little impressed with his subordinate’s progress. 

“You would know if you had picked up the phone.” Chris objected. 

“I deserve that I suppose.” Viktor said with a dry laugh. 

“Just say the word and we’ll get it done.” Chris said in a more serious tone. 

“Excellent. The Katsuki’s will want photographic evidence. I trust you to handle it with the utmost discretion.” Viktor said before ending the call. 

——————————————————

Yuuri didn’t let on that he was aware, but he had awoken the moment Viktor left the bed this morning. He knew his alpha had been hard at work in his office and deserved a bit of a break. 

Viktor had avoided being intimate with him and Yuuri decided enough was enough. He wasn’t broken and he damn sure wasn’t fragile. He didn’t want to dwell on (or even think about) what had happened to him. Yuuri just wanted life to go back to normal. 

They had been in Russia 3 weeks already and Viktor hadn’t taken him to bed since the night of his attack. Yuuri was feeling lonely and he could sense through the bond that Viktor desperately needed to blow off some steam. 

Yuuri had packed a little something special in his suitcase that he knew Viktor would love. It was even naughtier than the little white number he’d worn on their first night together. 

He threw on a deep blue yukata over it so as not to spoil the surprise. 

Yuuri wandered down to Viktor’s office with a plate of pelmeni for the both of them and gently knocked on the door. Viktor looked up from his laptop and smiled at Yuuri (and the food) before beckoning him into the room. 

The omega seated himself on Viktor’s large mahogany wood desk and crossed his legs. 

“I thought you might like something for lunch.” Yuuri said to his alpha as he handed him the plate. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri before leaning up and kissing him on the temple. 

“Thank you milyi. These look good.” Viktor said as he stuffed one of the pelmeni into his mouth. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Viktor tried to hide the concern in his voice. 

“A little. I feel alright.” Yuuri said. It was only a partial lie. 

“I just spoke with Chris. He and Otabek located Yamamoto down in Miami of all places. He assured me that would be taken care of by the end of the day.” Viktor went on. 

He was absentmindedly rubbing his hand along his omega’s thigh. It felt nice to have Viktor casually touching him again. 

Lately the alpha had been treating him as if he was made of glass and would break the minute Viktor put his hands on him. 

Yuuri desperately wanted their dynamic to go back to normal. He just wanted to put what Pyotr did to him behind them. 

“Are you ever going to tell me why the Yakuza wanted him dead?” Viktor asked with a laugh. 

“It’s a little bit complicated…” Yuuri mumbled as he fiddled with the fabric of his yukata. 

This wasn’t what he came to Viktor’s office for. He wanted his alpha inside of him, not to have a serious discussion. 

“I’ve got time.” Viktor said with a smile. 

——————————————————

Yuuri explained to him that several years ago Mari had found out Yamamoto, who had been charged with keeping track of Yakuza finances in the States, was skimming more than a little off the top for himself. 

Mari confronted the man about it but couldn’t bring herself to eliminate him. She’s known him since childhood and in the end, she wasn’t able to completely write him off. 

As the Oyabun’s heir, Mari had certain expectations placed on her from a young age. She was always taught to never appear vulnerable lest someone take advantage. She’d done her best to keep Yamamoto’s fuck up quiet but unfortunately, luck hadn’t been on her side. 

When word of Yamamoto’s betrayal made the rounds, Mari had no choice but to take action and the two of them struck a deal out of desperation. 

Yamamoto would agree to disappear (for a large sum of money) and Mari would tell her associates and their father that he had been disposed of. 

For several years that arrangement had worked. Mari’s reputation among the Yakuza has remained intact and Yamamoto was allowed to live in peace. 

For years no one had heard a word from him until 6 months ago when he had contacted Mari out of the blue demanding more money in exchange for continuing to fly under the radar. 

She had reluctantly complied. Now he was demanding even more money from her and Mari knew that their father was bound to ask questions about the missing funds. 

If Yamamoto came forward, then Mari’s reputation would be ruined and she would have to admit her failure and emotional moment of weakness to their father. 

If Toshiya didn’t consider his daughter’s resolve to be firm then he would remove her as his heir and possibly disown her from the family. 

The Oyabun couldn’t have anyone questioning Mari, and therefore, his leadership abilities. At any given time the Yakuza had a laundry list of enemies just looking for any opportunity to usurp their power. 

Mari had always protected Yuuri and supported him whenever he needed her. At the very least, he could arrange for her little problem to be solved without her ever having to dirty her hands. Best of all, their father would never have to know. 

Viktor was once again impressed with his mate and his dedication to the family. He’d underestimated Yuuri in this matter.

“It seems I’ve once again underestimated you milyi. I assumed this man was an ex boyfriend or something along those lines.” Viktor teased. 

“I’m not THAT petty Viktor.” Yuuri said with a smirk. It felt good to just casually talk and laugh with each other again like this. 

Just when Yuuri was about to undo the tie of his yukata to show his alpha the surprise he was hiding underneath, Viktor’s cell phone rang. He looked at it and sighed dramatically at the called ID. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ve got to take this. Don’t go anywhere.” Viktor said with an apologetic smile. Yuuri nodded at him in response. 

——————————————-———-

After 23 insufferable minutes (who was counting?) of listening to Viktor bark out exaggerated laughs on the phone, Yuuri had had enough. 

His attitude problem was slightly childish, and he knew that Viktor was an incredibly busy man, but dammit, Yuuri wanted his alpha’s undivided attention. 

Yuuri uncrossed his legs and slowly undid the tie of his yukata before shoving the fabric off of himself and onto the floor. 

That immediately got his alpha’s attention. Yuuri smiled down at him as he watched Viktor’s hungry eyes focus on him. 

Yuuri reached out a delicate hand and began to undo the buttons on his alpha’s dress shirt one by one. 

He could hear the other voice on the line repeatedly calling Viktor’s name in a failed effort to regain the alpha’s attention. Yuuri pushed Viktor’s shirt off of him before leaning down to kiss him. 

“Let me call you back…” Viktor interrupted in Russian before swiftly hanging up. 

Yuuri knew he looked incredible. The black Judy playsuit from Agent Provocateur featured a triple choker collar, anchoring elastic straps radiating down and out across the chest culminating in large rose-gold rings above each hip. Criss-cross straps wrapped across his stomach and around his waist. The entire thing was covered in tiny, iridescent crystals. 

“Wow… you look…” Viktor couldn’t find the right words to describe just how fuckable his mate looked right now. 

Yuuri looked so incredibly sexy and it was causing the alpha’s brain to short circuit. He wanted to ravish Yuuri right here in his office. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked with a flirty smile while simultaneously unbuttoning Viktor’s pants and rubbing his hardening cock through his underwear. 

“Of course I like it. Look at you...” Viktor’s brain finally regained function. 

Viktor traced his hands along the intricate bands of the lingerie. It was even sexier than the one Yuuri had worn for their first night together. 

“Yuuri…are you sure this is alright? I don’t want to overwhelm you after...everything.” Viktor asked in a hesitant voice. Yuuri frowned at him in response. 

“You haven’t touched me since that night. Please don’t treat me like a fragile child Viktor.” Yuuri was getting frustrated with his Alpha. 

“I’m not treating you like a child. I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable after everything that happened.” Viktor said in his defense. 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri didn’t sound fine. 

“Are you sure? We haven’t talked about it but…”

“Forget it.” Yuuri interrupted angrily as he moved to hop down off Viktor’s desk. 

The alpha gently grasped his mate by the wrist as he turned to leave. 

“Yuuri please. Don’t leave like this. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Viktor said placatingly as he pulled Yuuri into his lap. 

Yuuri buried his face in his alpha’s neck for comfort as Viktor began to rub his lower back. The omega felt so small in his arms. 

Yuuri began to sob into his neck. Viktor just held onto him even tighter and let Yuuri get it all out. They spent almost 20 minutes like this. 

“I’m sorry...” Yuuri apologized to his alpha with a sniffle. 

“Don’t be sorry at all.” Viktor scolded him. He continued to hold his mate and rub his back comfortingly. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore milyi. I took care of him.” Viktor assured his mate. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said in a small, grateful whisper. 

“I’ll kill anyone who ever dares to hurt you.” Viktor promised. 

“I know.” Yuuri said. 

They held onto each other for what felt like hours before Viktor decided to push his luck and beg his mate to seek help. 

“Yuuri. Please don’t be angry with me, but I really think you need to talk to someone about it. A professional who can actually help.” Viktor encouraged. 

Yuuri was quiet for several long minutes. 

“You’re probably right...” Yuuri finally admitted. It was something he had had on his mind but didn’t know how to ask for the help he so desperately needed. 

Viktor continued to hold him tightly while peppering the side of Yuuri’s face with kisses. 

“I just want it to all go away. Like nothing ever happened. I don’t want to keep seeing his face when I close my eyes. I want to sleep through the night again...” Yuuri said in a muffled voice into Viktor’s shoulder. 

“I know baby. I wish that it had never happened to you and that I could have been there to protect you from him. I would have killed him where he stood for touching you.” Viktor said. He felt so incredibly guilty about the entire situation. 

“It isn’t your fault Viktor. Please don’t feel guilty over it. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuuri said reassuringly. 

“I should have been there…None of this would have happened if I had postponed the meeting.” Viktor countered. 

“Viktor, please. None of it was your fault. You can’t stop living your life and doing your work on my account.” 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree then.” Viktor pouted unhappily. Yuuri couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his alpha’s stubbornness. 

——————————————————

“You still wanna have sex?” Yuuri asked him hopefully. 

“Only if you want to milyi.” Viktor answered. He was still half hard in his unbuttoned slacks. 

“I’ll always want to have sex with you.” Yuuri said as he leaned up for a kiss. Viktor ran his hands along the curve of his omega’s back and hip before pulling Yuuri in even closer. 

“Even when I’m old and grey?” Viktor asked with a laugh. 

“Viktor, I hate to break it to you but you’re already grey…” Yuuri said with a chuckle.

“You wound me Yuuri!” Viktor said with mock indignation between kisses. 

—————————————————-

“Bend me over the desk daddy…” Yuuri whispered into his alpha’s ear as he stroked his hands over Viktor’s chest. 

Viktor gently bit Yuuri’s ear in response before manhandling him into position. Yuuri liked it when Viktor got a little rough with him. 

Yuuri knew that no matter what they acted out in the bedroom, he was always safe with Viktor and that the alpha would never actually hurt him.

Viktor parted Yuuri’s thick thighs before settling his body between them. He pushed his boxer briefs to the floor and gave his cock a few tugs before lining up and finally pushing inside of Yuuri. 

His omega was already soaking wet and begging for it. The breathy little moan Yuuri let out turned Viktor on even more. Yuuri was always so vocal during sex and it drove his alpha wild. 

——————————————————

“Fuck...Your pussy’s always so tight baby...” Viktor groaned into Yuuri’s ear as he thrust all the way into him. 

“Mmnnn...feels so good…ahhhh...” Yuuri moaned as Viktor set a steady pace. 

Yuuri laid the front of his body across the smooth surface of the polished wooden desk as Viktor began to thrust into him. 

It felt so dirty to be doing this in his office instead of the privacy of their bed. The obscene sound of their flesh meeting and their pleasured moans and grunts quickly filled the tiny office. 

Yuuri knew that Viktor’s house staff would likely be able to hear them fucking but he didn’t care. If anything, that just turned him on even more. 

One of Viktor’s beta maids always looked at his mate just a little too intently. Yuuri secretly hoped that she would hear the Pakhan fucking him. He was petty as hell but he knew she would burn with jealousy over it. 

—————————————————-

Yuuri loved getting fucked from behind. The position not only satisfied his submissive dynamic instincts, but Viktor was nailing his G spot with every thrust. 

Sex with Viktor was always so good. 

He knew that Viktor loved how he looked like this; dressed in slutty lingerie and bent over his desk in the middle of the day. His work papers were carelessly shoved to the floor and they may or may not have broken an expensive glass paperweight in their haste. 

—————————————————-

It felt incredible to finally be inside of his omega again. It had been too long since they had been together this way. 

Viktor had been scared to touch him; scared that he would overwhelm Yuuri with his desire for him after everything he had gone through. 

Viktor knew that Yuuri was strong, but he worried that if he pushed him too far, too quickly, that he would break down. Viktor would never be able to live with himself if his own sex drive had been the impetus for that. 

——————————————————

At some point Viktor had switched up their positions and flipped Yuuri onto his back on the desk. He then lifted up his legs onto his shoulders for better access to his mate’s beautiful body. 

It was not at all unlike the scandalous position Yuuri’s father had discovered them in. Viktor never did get to cum during that sex session. He’d make up for that right now. 

Yuuri’s body was always so incredibly flexible and Viktor tightened his grip around the omega’s ankles as he fucked into him even harder. 

Yuuri looked so sexy like this; spread out on display for his alpha’s eyes only. Victor felt a surge of possessiveness at that thought. 

Yuuri had already cum for him; his pink little pussy even tighter and wetter after his orgasm. 

Yuuri’s cunt gripped Viktor’s cock so perfectly as the omega laid there submissively while his alpha took his pleasure. Just a few more hard thrusts and Viktor was cumming inside of him. 

————————————-—————

Viktor sat back down, completely naked, in his desk chair before lighting a cigarette while Yuuri laid completely boneless and fucked out on his desk. 

Yuuri lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally hopping off of Viktor's desk and setting his crumpled yukata back in place. He looked like a sexed up mess but he didn’t care. Yuuri had a nice date with a bubble bath after this anyways. 

The omega leaned down to kiss his alpha on the cheek with a flirty wink. 

“I’ll let you get back to work then.” Yuuri said with a cheeky little smile. Viktor admired the sway of his hips as Yuuri sauntered out the door. His Yuuri really was beautiful. 

—————————-————————

The next morning Viktor had a surprise for Yuuri. He thought maybe a change of scenery would be good for him. Yuuri had been cooped up in the house for 3 weeks with nothing to do and was starting to go stir crazy. 

Viktor drove them about 15 minutes away from the main house to a large warehouse seemingly in the middle of nowhere with absolutely nothing but trees surrounding it in every direction. 

“You didn’t bring me all the way out here to this suspicious building to murder me did you?” Yuuri teased. 

“No no. Nothing like that. I thought something familiar might be good for you.” Viktor said with a wink. 

——————————————————

Yuuri was thoroughly impressed with the Bratva’s setup. Viktor had managed to build an entire laboratory inside of the building. 

Walls were lined with large glass front cabinets and shelving units containing beakers, test tubes, Erlenmeyer flasks, forceps, graduated cylinders, evaporating dishes and everything else Yuuri could possibly need or want. 

One corner of the room contained an almost brand new industrial sized spray dryer, a counter containing several balance digital precision scales and four stainless steel refrigeration units. 

Another large counter continued various hot plates, Bunsen burners and a vacuum pump. There had to be hundreds of pieces of glassware and equipment all neatly arranged throughout the entire room. 

There were several people working in the lab; all of them decked out in full protective equipment and respirators.

A bubbly red headed beta woman came up to them and took off her gloves and respirator before introducing herself to Yuuri. Viktor hoped that Yuuri and Mila would be fast friends. 

“Well I leave you to it then. Mila can show you around and the two of you can get a list together of anything that you think you’ll need. I’ll come get you in a few hours.” Viktor said as he leaned down to peck Yuuri on the cheek before turning to leave. 

The Pakhan had paid off the local police years ago to never look too closely at his private business and the citizens of the small nearby village knew never to meddle in his affairs. 

He’d also stationed 6 armed security guards around the perimeter of the warehouse. He was confident that Yuuri would be as safe as possible while with Mila. 

Now that he had Yuuri occupied for a few hours, Viktor could get down to business. He had an appointment in an hour for his favorite jeweler to come to the house and present him with countless options for rings for him and Yuuri. 

They had done things a bit backward, but Viktor was confident that Yuuri would be delighted with having a custom made ring. They hadn’t even talked about a potential venue for a ceremony but all of that could come later. For now, Viktor decided to focus on finding his omega the perfect ring.


	8. Hey baby, I think I Wanna Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I can’t believe I’ve written 8 chapters of self-indulgent porn but here we are 😂 This chapter is pure fluff.
> 
> I’m not much for rings but I’ve based the ring Viktor has made for Yuuri off of a Tiffany Wedding band because that’s just who I am as a person now. Here’s the link in case you wanted to see it. 
> 
> https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-jazz-band-ring-GRP10140/
> 
> This chapter has car sex AND regular sex ecause I am hot garbage and have no self restraint. Enjoy :3 
> 
> Also, petty Yuuri is the best Yuuri so he’ll continue to make an appearance 😂
> 
> My husband is awaiting the results of a COVID swab test so my ass is currently stuck at home while we await the results. Your comments and kudos give me life and I hoard all of them like a dragon 🐉

The Pakhan’s personal jeweler was an older beta by the name of Artyem. Artyem and his predecessors had served the Nikiforov family for 5 generations and Viktor had never once been disappointed in the quality of the man’s craftsmanship. 

Viktor had phoned him almost the minute they landed in Russia and instructed him to put together a few options for wedding bands. As usual, Artyem did not disappoint and had brought the Pakhan over 30 selections to choose from. 

They’d been at this for over 3 hours and Viktor had finally narrowed it down to three different rings. Two of them featured large blue diamonds and the third ring only held clear stones. 

Viktor’s pride as an alpha demanded that he present his mate with something exquisite that would not only delight his omega, but signify his status as the mate of the Pakhan. Viktor was finding it particularly difficult to choose and was starting to get frustrated with himself. 

His Yuuri always favored function and simplicity when it came to his fashion choices and the little jewelry that he wore was almost always gold. If he picked something large and flashy, as was expected of an alpha of his station, Viktor worried that Yuuri wouldn’t feel comfortable wearing it. 

Over the course of Viktor’s session with Artyem, he had always circled back to a simple, yet elegant, rose gold band ring featuring a full circle of bezel set round diamonds. The design was timeless, and most importantly, it wasn’t overly flamboyant. The Pakhan thought that it would be beautiful adorning his omega’s delicate finger.

As usual, all of the pieces that Artyem presented him were gorgeous and impeccably crafted, but none of them had managed to catch his eye the way this particular setting did. 

“This is the one. It will be beautiful on him. I’ll phone you in the morning about resizing the band.” The Pakhan instructed. 

“Excellent choice sir.” Artyem replied. He loved crafting pieces for the Pakhan. The man always paid discreetly in cash and had brought him many new clients over the years. 

The beautiful blue velvet box would burn a hole in Viktor’s pocket over the next couple of hours before Yuuri would return to the estate. 

He ultimately decided to hide the ring box in his bedside table after worrying that Yuuri would see the imprint of it in his pockets and spoil the surprise. 

Yuuri wasn’t one for overly grand gestures and his anxiety caused him to become easily stressed. Seeing as they had already mated, Viktor decided simplicity was best when it came to asking for Yuuri’s hand. 

——————————————

Viktor opted for a casual change of clothes when he went to retrieve Yuuri. If Viktor had his way he and Yuuri would soon be tangled up naked in his bed anyways. 

The white cotton joggers from Ulla Johnson, in Viktor’s completely unbiased opinion, made his ass look great. He was sure that Yuuri would agree. 

The black logo printed sweatshirt from Balmain might have been a tad too small on him but it only helped to accentuate his muscular chest and shoulders. Only Viktor could make casual athletic clothing look so effortlessly sexy. 

—————————————

Yuuri was killing him in those tight black Lululemon yoga pants he loved so much and the slightly oversized peach colored crew sweater made him look adorable. 

Although Viktor thought that Yuuri could probably pull off a potato sack and manage to still look fashionable.

Viktor had insisted that his omega dress comfortably for his time in the lab after all, but the possessive side of him was starting to hate letting Yuuri out of his sight in such tight pants. Yuuri’s ass was fantastic, Viktor just didn’t ever want anyone else knowing that. 

Viktor reached over the center console to put his hand on Yuuri’s plush thigh. Viktor knew that Yuuri was a very tactile person in general and it was a known fact that all omegas yearned for the touch of their alpha. 

“Did you have fun with Mila?” Viktor asked as he drove them back to the estate. 

“Yes, thank you for today. It was nice feeling productive again. Your setup is pretty impressive by the way.” Yuuri replied happily. 

“Ah. I wish I could take all the credit for that but the lab was Mila’s brainchild. I told her when we started production a few years ago to get whatever she would need.” The Pakhan admitted. 

“Mila and I made a batch. It’s missing a few things from back home but it should be ready tomorrow if you wanna try it out…” Yuuri suggested with a flirty wink. Viktor smiled brightly at his mate. 

“That sounds like fun. Chris wouldn’t shut up about it so I’m expecting big things.” Viktor chuckled. 

“Mmnn. Have I ever disappointed you before?” Yuuri asked innocently as Viktor’s hand began to wander. 

“Never.” The alpha said. 

He couldn’t wait to get Yuuri back home and into his bed. Viktor would worship his omega’s beautiful body the way that he deserved. 

“I couldn’t help but notice the little hydroponic growing area you had in the corner of the lab. Too small of a set up for selling. Is that your own little project Viktor?” Yuuri asked with a cheeky little grin. 

“Guilty as charged. It helps me relax after a long day.” Viktor admitted. 

“Do you have any back at the house?” Yuuri inquired as Viktor began to massage him through the fabric of his yoga pants. Yuuri let out a small little moan as Viktor began to pleasure him. 

“Why Yuuri, I thought you hardly ever indulged in illicit substances?” Viktor asked with a smirk. Yuuri waved his hand dismissively at him. 

“Weed doesn’t count. It’s a plant after all.” Yuuri shot back. 

Viktor’s hand slid up a little higher to dip into the waistband of his omega’s tight pants. Yuuri wasn’t even wearing any underwear. 

Viktor was already hard in his sweatpants and he wasn’t even sure if he could wait until they got back to the main house. 

The breathy little sounds that Yuuri was making as Viktor began to rub at his clit only served to turn the alpha on even more. 

He made the split second decision to pull the car to the side of the road and throw it in park. Yuuri let out a needy little whine at the momentary loss of contact. 

Viktor felt like a horny teenager as he quickly moved his seat back as far as it would go before unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“C’mere baby.” Viktor said to his omega in a husky voice. 

The road they were on was in the middle of nowhere so Viktor wasn’t too worried about someone seeing. Plus, no one would dare question them once they realized who the luxury sedan belonged to. 

Yuuri peeled off his yoga pants before maneuvering himself onto his alpha’s lap. It was a tight fit but the thought of letting Viktor fuck him in his car, out in the open like this where anyone could walk by made him so wet. 

Yuuri bent down to kiss Viktor as the alpha’s possessive hands grabbed his hips to grind his body against him. 

Yuuri reached into the waistband of Viktor’s sweats to free his aching cock. He broke away from their kiss to spit into his hand before bringing it to grip his alpha tightly as he began to stroke him. 

Viktor mouthed and sucked at Yuuri’s delicate neck while the omega continued to pleasure him. Yuuri’s tight grip was always so perfect and his small hands just barely managed to wrap all the way around him. 

“If you keep that up I’m gonna cum milyi…” Viktor rasped into his ear. The alpha already knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Mmnn…not yet daddy…” Yuuri said as he lifted his hips and positioned his body over Viktor’s thick cock before sliding onto him in one swift motion. 

Viktor groaned low in his throat as the wet heat of Yuuri’s tight little cunt enveloped him. He gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly as he began to move on top of him. 

The limited space of the car forced Yuuri to bend his slender body forward on top of Viktor while he moved his hips in a steady rhythm. Even despite their cramped quarters the angle was perfect. 

Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s muscular chest for purchase as he began to rock back and forth on his alpha’s thick cock. 

Viktor tangled his hand in Yuuri’s soft black hair and brought him in for a kiss as the omega continued to fuck himself on his cock. 

“Feel good baby?” Viktor asked as he moved to playfully bite his omega’s ear. He knew that Yuuri secretly loved it when he did that. 

“Mmnn...feels so good…” Yuuri moaned out. 

Viktor moved his hands down to cup the full globes of Yuuri’s ass before giving it a good squeeze. He slid his index finger down further and teased Yuuri’s tight entrance for a moment before slipping inside of him. 

Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s probing finger began to stroke at that wonderful little spot inside of him before slipping another into him. 

“Ahhhh...so good daddy…mmnnn right there...” Yuuri moaned out as Viktor pumped his fingers in and out of his tight ass. 

—————————————

Viktor smirked as he felt Yuuri tighten around him as his omega began to cum. Viktor was already close and Yuuri’s pussy was always so deliciously tight after an orgasm. It always felt so incredible to be buried inside of him. 

Yuuri was too blissed out to continue to move and let Viktor grip his hips tightly as he began to thrust. The pace Viktor set was hard and fast as he snapped his hips up into him. 

The friction was starting to overstimulate Yuuri but he endured as Viktor still hadn’t cum yet. He let out a few little breathy moans that he knew drove his alpha wild to help spur him on. 

“Fuck.” Viktor grunted out in pleasure as he began to release inside of Yuuri’s tight cunt. Thankfully he hadn’t knotted Yuuri since his leg was beginning to cramp. Fuck he was getting old...

It satisfied something deeply primal inside of Viktor’s possessive alpha brain to watch his own cum lazily leak out around his cock while still buried inside of his omega.

They’d both made a terrible mess but neither of them cared. Viktor knew that he would have to get the interior of the car professionally cleaned but somehow he couldn’t be bothered to feel any shame. 

————————————-

Viktor quickly drove them home and parked the car in the estate’s underground garage before phoning one of the housemaids to bring a clean robe for Yuuri to wear. There was no way his omega was going to squeeze back into the skin tight fabric of the yoga pants after the mess the two of them had made. 

Yuuri would never admit it to Viktor, but he was secretly overjoyed that the very maid who had been tasked to bring him a change of clothing was none other than that bitch Irina who seemed to have it out for him since his arrival. 

Yulia had warned Yuuri about her in the past, and the way that her eyes lingered just a little too long on the Pakhan was incredibly inappropriate. Not that Viktor had even noticed her nor would he ever have any desire to reciprocate. It was the principle of it that irritated Yuuri so badly. 

It brought Yuuri petty joy to watch as Irina’s face fell once she realized why the Pakhan had requested a change of clothes. Yuuri shot her a sickly sweet smile as a thank you. Her unhappy frown just made it even better. 

Viktor hadn’t even looked at her when he went to accept the yukata before handing it to Yuuri and dismissing Irina without another word. As if a powerful, handsome alpha like Viktor would ever be taken in by a mere beta maid. 

Yuuri could admit that Irina had a nice face and a good figure, but a beta could never truly hope to satisfy an alpha’s needs the way that an omega could. Yuuri’s body was literally designed for an alpha’s pleasure and his scent meant to intoxicate. If she was smart, she would realize quickly that she was outmatched and playing a game she could never hope to win. 

————————————-

Viktor’s glass and marble walk-in shower was obscenely luxurious and easily half the size of Yuuri’s bedroom back home. The master bathroom was quickly becoming one of Yuuri’s most favorite rooms in the house. 

The Pakhan had a large rainfall shower head installed in the middle of the ceiling and the 6 massaging jets of water were completely customizable. By Yuuri’s estimation, the shower could easily accommodate 5 or 6 people. 

Viktor hadn’t done much updating to the 300 year old historical estate but he had insisted on modernizing his bedroom and bathroom suite. 

He kept an interior decorator on the payroll, an Italian alpha by the name of Celestino. Viktor had described him as a bit of an eccentric, but from what Yuuri had seen of the 3 floor apartment in New York, the man certainly had talent, 

Celestino had updated Viktor’s 3 other homes but the Pakhan had been hesitant to give him free reign of the main house in Moscow. Once they were officially settled Yuuri planned to change that right away. The home had wonderful bones and was just begging for someone to come in and update it while still tastefully maintaining its character. 

————————————

Yuuri scrubbed a delicious smelling French soap into the sore muscles of Viktor’s back before gently working out all of the kinks in his alpha’s strong shoulders. 

Viktor worked such long, grueling hours and was constantly under so much pressure. Yuuri had noticed early in their relationship that he always seemed to carry so much tension in his body. 

Yuuri wanted to be a source of comfort and pleasure for him and doing little things like this for his alpha helped to placate Yuuri’s nurturing side. It was always nice to feel needed and wanted. 

Yuuri worked his way down Viktor’s muscular body to focus his careful efforts on massaging the tension from Viktor’s thighs and calves. His alpha always complimented him on his thighs but Yuuri had to admit that Viktor’s were pretty fantastic as well. 

While Yuuri’s thighs were toned and shapely, Viktor was all thick, defined muscle. His alpha was so strong and powerful and it made Yuuri tingle with desire for him. 

By the time that Yuuri was finished, Viktor was completely relaxed under the steady stream of water from the shower. The Pakhan hadn’t even realized how tense his body had been these last few weeks until Yuuri had finished massaging him. 

Although his hands were not nearly as talented as his omega’s, Viktor wanted to at least attempt to return the favor. 

“Let me wash your hair milyi.” Viktor said with an easy smile. 

“Alright.” Yuuri agreed. 

Viktor squeezed a generous amount of a soothing eucalyptus scented shampoo into his hands and got to work. 

Yuuri tried his hardest to suppress a pleased little moan as Viktor’s strong fingers gently massaged the wonderfully fragrant shampoo into his scalp. 

Viktor worked the product, beginning at the roots of Yuuri’s soft black hair all the way to the ends, careful not to let any of it drip into his omega’s eyes. 

“That feels nice…” Yuuri said softly. 

“Good. You deserve to be spoiled milyi.” The Pakhan said affectionately. 

Yuuri gave him a small, genuine smile in response. It felt wonderful to care for his mate like this and Viktor had already made up his mind to devote the rest of his life to spoiling Yuuri any chance that he got. 

————————————

Viktor took his time drying Yuuri off with the fluffiest towel that he could find. He slipped an incredibly soft and comfortable dressing gown over Yuuri’s delicate shoulders before finding one for himself. 

Viktor pulled back the neatly made covers of the bed and tucked his mate in before climbing in himself. He pulled Yuuri into his arms and buried his nose in his omega’s soft and fragrant hair. Yuuri made the perfect little spoon whenever they cuddled like this. 

Yuuri turned in his arms and cupped Viktor’s cheek before leaning in for a slow, lingering kiss. He’d long since lost track of how many times they’d been intimate with each other but it never felt like enough. 

Yuuri always wanted more and he craved this closeness with his mate. Especially after what had happened with Pyotr. Being with Viktor like this made him feel safe and loved. 

Viktor teased his omega’s lips with his tongue before finally gaining access to his sinfully sweet mouth. He tangled his tongue with Yuuri’s as he deepened their kiss. 

Yuuri let out a small little moan as Viktor’s roaming hand slid under the fabric of his robe and began to caress his thighs. 

Viktor rolled Yuuri onto his back, undid the tie at his waist and removed the silk dressing robe. He drank in the beautiful sight of his mate’s sensuous naked body before trailing kisses along Yuuri’s neck, chest and sensitive skin of his toned stomach. 

The alpha could smell how wet Yuuri already was for him. Viktor planted soft kisses on each of Yuuri’s plush thighs before moving up his heaving body to suck one of his sensitive pink nipples into his mouth. 

Viktor mouthed and sucked at the perky little bud while gently pinching the other between his fingers. Yuuri was always so responsive when he played with him like this. 

Yuuri arched his back up off the bed and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s strong back as Viktor continued to tease him. Yuuri ground his hips against Viktor’s as he sought some much needed friction. 

Yuuri cried out as Viktor gently bit his pert nipple between his teeth; the rush of pain and pleasure zipped through his body and straight down to his wet, aching cunt. Yuuri’s body felt so empty; he needed Viktor inside of him. 

Viktor pulled away from him as he quickly sat up and removed the robe that he wore. He smiled as he watched Yuuri’s eyes blow wide with lust at the sight of his fully revealed body. His omega’s full attention was immediately drawn to his long, thick cock as it jutted out proudly from between his muscular thighs. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes as he slowly spread his legs in invitation. Viktor was more than happy to oblige him as he bent down and settled between his omega’s parted thighs. 

Yuuri wrapped his legs tightly around Viktor’s hips as his alpha lined himself up and finally pushed inside of him. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s wrists tightly in both hands; pinning him to the bed as he began to thrust into his omega’s tight heat. Viktor loved having his mate completely at his mercy like this and he knew that Yuuri’s submissive instincts were satisfied when he took control. 

Yuuri knew that the delicate skin of his wrists would most certainly bruise tomorrow but he didn’t mind. He liked when his body displayed such visible signs of Viktor’s passion for him. 

—————————————

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly tomorrow…” Yuuri groaned into Viktor’s neck as they laid together in a sweaty, messy heap on the bed. Viktor snorted out a laugh in response. 

“Are you sore?” Viktor couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. 

“So sore.” Yuuri complained. 

Viktor reached into his bedside table and rummaged around before handing Yuuri a bottle of Ibuprofen and a half empty water bottle. He’d almost forgotten about the ring until he noticed the satiny fabric of the little box. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said as he turned and pecked Viktor on the cheek. 

Viktor reached back for the little box while Yuuri was distracted with the painkillers. He felt silly at his own nervousness, especially considering they had already taken the most permanent step and mated with each other. 

Yuuri guzzled down the rest of the water and laid his head back down on Viktor’s chest. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him in even closer. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor began. Yuuri had already closed his eyes as he cuddled up against him for warmth. 

“Hmmn?” Yuuri hummed. 

“I know that we’ve gone about things a bit backwards…” Viktor continued. 

“Just a bit.” Yuuri smiled. 

“I don’t really mind though. My father will definitely throw a fit when we return but he’ll eventually get over it. Probably.” Yuuri continued with a laugh. 

Viktor grabbed the box from its hiding spot under the blanket and slowly opened it to reveal the ring he had chosen to his mate. 

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Viktor said with a bright, heart shaped smile. He knew that Yuuri could never resist that smile. 

Yuuri hadn’t been expecting this. He knew that marriage was a forgone conclusion to make their mating legitimate in the eyes of both the Bratva and Yakuza, but the way that Viktor had proposed like this was so genuine and uncomplicated. 

Viktor was usually so over the top and Yuuri appreciated that he had kept this simple and intimate for his sake. Yuuri gave him the brightest, happiest smile that he could muster as he admired the beautiful ring that his alpha had chosen for him. 

“Of course I’ll marry you Viktor.” Yuuri said with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Oh thank god…” Viktor sounded relieved. Yuuri laughed at him. 

“Did you think that I would say no?” Yuuri chuckled. 

Viktor was alway so smooth and confident in everything that he did. His alpha always had an air of untouchable power about him. Viktor looked much younger than he actually was in this moment of nervous excitement. Yuuri found it incredibly cute. 

“I hoped that you would say yes.” Viktor said. 

“I’ll always say yes to you…” Yuuri said between kisses as he put his hand on Viktor’s chest directly over his alpha’s beating heart. 

Viktor gently removed the ring and placed it on his omega’s delicate finger. It was a little large but Viktor had been right. The design was timeless and only served to enhance his mate’s natural beauty and elegance. 

“It’s so beautiful and perfect. Thank you.” Yuuri said softly as he leant forward to kiss him again and again. 

“I’m glad that you like it. I had my jeweler design it especially for you milyi.” Viktor said proudly. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said softly. Now it was his turn to feel nervous. 

“Hmmn?” His alpha mumbled sleepily. 

“I love you…I know that it’s probably too early to say that but...” Yuuri said worriedly as he buried his face in Viktor’s neck and inhaled his alpha’s warm, masculine scent. The calming effect was instantaneous. 

Viktor was happy. Happier than he’d been in such a long time. He had a young and beautiful omega who belonged only to him; loved only him and was completely devoted to him. 

Someone that he could start the family he had so desperately wanted for such a long time with. Someone who understood the life that he was forced to live and didn’t ask him to change. 

Viktor held Yuuri against him even tighter and kissed him gently on the top of his head. He rubbed his omega’s lower back comfortingly. 

“It’s never too soon milyi. I love you too. I couldn’t tell that to your father during our meeting because I hadn’t told you in person yet…” Viktor admitted. 

Yuuri poked his head out from the safety of his alpha’s neck to give Viktor the biggest, brightest smile the Pakhan had ever seen. Yuuri looked so incredibly happy. Viktor returned his smile wholeheartedly and leaned down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“Viktor...I’m still too sore to do it again.” Yuuri whined between kisses. 

“Oh thank god. My back is killing me.” Viktor admitted with a sigh of relief. They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Sleep?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Yes please!” The alpha said gratefully.


	9. It’s Always Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a blow job on a private plane?

Yuuri groaned as the shrill pinging sound of his phone woke him up. Viktor had already dressed and was likely halfway way through a tense business meeting by now. He was about to turn the device to silent and roll back under the covers but another notification finally forced him to see what all the fuss was about. 

He had 23 text messages and 4 missed calls. All of them from his big sister. The messages ranged from only slightly annoyed to an angry manifesto written in all caps. Shit. 

He couldn’t keep ignoring everyone. He was going to have to bite the bullet and call his sister to finally tell her why he was laying low. 

Yuuri was afraid. He knew that Mari was incredibly protective of him and he worried that she would immediately blame Viktor for what had happened. He already knew that he didn’t have the support of his father, and now more than likely, his beloved mother, but he couldn’t bear it if his sister followed suit. 

Yuuri’s hands began to shake as he pressed the button to return his sister’s phone call. It was the middle of the night in New York but he knew that Mari would answer. The line rang twice before his elder sister picked up. 

“Yuuri...what the fuck! I thought you were dead!” Mari yelled into the phone. Yuuri supposed that he deserved that. 

“Nee San...I’m sorry for ignoring your calls. I just...needed some space.” Yuuri said quietly. Mari could instantly tell from his tone that something was wrong. 

“Yuuri...it’s been almost a month. What’s happened?” Mari asked in a concerned voice. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a tension headache coming on. 

He knew that the best course of action was to just be honest with his sister. Even if it hurt him to talk about. He hated talking about it. 

“So much has happened in the last few weeks I don’t even know where to start…” Yuuri said. 

“Just start at the beginning.” Mari encouraged. 

“So...my heat started almost the minute we arrived in Russia and we decided to spend it together.” Yuuri began. He knew that Mari would know what that meant without having to explain. 

“Oh. Wow. That happened fast. Are you happy about it?” Mari asked hesitantly. 

“Yes nee san. I’m incredibly happy. It just feels right with Viktor. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Yuuri said happily. 

“Good. If you’re happy then I’m happy. Besides, I like Viktor. He’s a good man Yuuri. You chose well.” Mari continued. 

“Thank you. I think so too.” Yuuri said with a happy little sigh. 

“So...what’s the problem? I can hear it in your voice Yuuri.” His sister chided. 

Yuuri took several long, deep breaths. He was sweating and his hands were still shaking. 

He wasn’t really ready to confront this head on but he knew that he had to tell Mari the truth. 

“A few days after the mating, Viktor was tied up in an important business meeting. He assigned a team of men to my security detail the minute I arrived but they weren’t on duty at the time apparently...” Yuuri said anxiously. 

He was quiet for several minutes. Yuuri knew that his sister could likely hear his heavy breathing through the phone, but she mercifully chose not to say anything. 

“All I wanted was to explore the gardens on the estate…” The omega continued in a shaky voice. 

“Breath Yuuri. It’s going to be alright. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened and who I have to maim.” Mari said stoically. 

“I was walking down a pathway near the house and happened to run into one of the men Viktor was meeting on a smoke break…his scent was...off.” Yuuri said in a quiet voice as tears began to well up in his eyes. 

“He...I couldn’t understand anything he said but the way he leered at me nee san…” he continued. 

“Yuuri...what did he do to you?” Yuuri flinched at the anger he heard in his elder sister’s voice. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize that he was hyperventilating until his sister told him that it was alright in a soothing, quiet voice. He finally allowed himself a moment to cry. 

He knew that he would always be safe with Mari and that she would never accuse him of showing weakness like his father would. 

“He...hurt me nee san.” Was all that Yuuri could manage. 

Mari was quiet for several long minutes as she attempted to process what her brother had said. He’d given her no details so she didn’t know the extent of the damage, but she could tell that whatever had happened had traumatized him. 

“Yuuri...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you.” Mari finally said. 

“Please don’t apologize nee san. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Yuuri said quietly between sniffles. 

“What did Viktor do about it?” Mari pressed him. 

She was already furious with the entire situation and needed to be sure that she didn’t need to board a flight to Russia to put her brother’s alpha in check. Her brother had only left her side for a few weeks and was already assaulted. This never would have happened under her watch. 

“He killed him instantly. He doesn’t know that I know that though. Please don’t tell him that I told you.” Yuuri asked. 

“Good. At least the bastard did something about it.” Mari grumbled under her breath quietly. 

“Nee San...please don’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault and he already feels tremendous guilt over it.” Yuuri pleaded with her. 

“Where was your security detail? Why was no one watching you? It’s your alpha’s duty to keep you safe Yuuri. I expected more from him!” Mari lectured. 

Yuuri winced at his sister’s harsh criticism of his alpha. 

“I’ve been assigned a new security team since the incident. They’re much more effective than the last detail. I promise that I’m safe nee san…” Yuuri said. 

“Was the previous security team punished?” Mari demanded. 

“Yes nee san. I don’t want to go into detail but all of them are dead…” Yuuri explained. 

“Good. I’m still furious that this happened on his watch Yuuri. Don’t think that I’ll let this go so easily.” Mari warned. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s fierce determination. He knew that she was angry with Viktor and worried for his safety, but he was incredibly touched by her overprotective nature. 

“Yuuri...when will you be returning to New York? Father is angry over how the two of you left things. He was expecting you to give him a formal answer and instead Viktor spirited you away in secret the next day to Russia. You have to understand how that looked to him…” Mari said in an exasperated tone. 

“I know. We didn’t mean to upset him. It was a totally spontaneous decision.” Yuuri argued. 

“Yuuri...there’s something you should know. Father was planning on introducing you to the Oyabun from the Tokyo branch. Apparently Kobayashi San saw your picture hanging in father’s office and has had his sights set on you for years. He was furious when father had to tell him that you were being courted by a Russian boss. The whole thing has put a lot of pressure on him and I think that’s why he reacted so angrily when you saw him in person.” Mari explained. 

“It might also have something to do with the fact that he caught Viktor and me fucking…” Yuuri grumbled. 

Mari laughed out loud at her usually tame little brother’s vulgar response. 

“How did he even find out about us? I highly doubt he jumped on a plane and flew overseas just for a visit…” Yuuri mused. 

“I swear I didn’t tell him Yuuri. I honestly don’t know how he found out.” Mari defended. 

“I know you didn’t tell him nee san. I have a feeling that I know who did.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Oh shit. I forgot to tell you the news!” Yuuri said excitedly. 

“There’s more news? Dear god don’t tell me he knocked you up. Father will have a stroke.” Mari said with a laugh. 

“No. Nothing like that. I know we did things a little bit backwards but Viktor asked me to marry him. I’ll text you a picture of the ring. It’s really beautiful.” Yuuri said happily. 

“I’m happy for you Yuuri. I like him much better than Kobayashi San.” Mari said. 

“Ugh me too. Kobayashi San was old even before I was born. He’s got to be at least a 150 by now.” Yuuri teased. Mari snorted. 

“So when are you coming home Yuuri? You still have loose ends to tie up here in New York and we have a lot to discuss.” Mari’s tone was serious and Yuuri knew that she was right. He and Viktor couldn’t hide away in Russia forever. 

“I’ll talk to Viktor tonight nee san.” Yuuri promised. 

“Do you want me to tell father or do you want to? You know that he will want to sit down face to face and discuss the terms for blessing your marriage to Viktor. He’s not going to be happy about it Yuuri…” Mari said. 

“Can you tell him please? After everything that’s happened I can’t handle anymore drama right now.” Yuuri begged his elder sister.

“Of course Yuuri. I’ll let you know what he says.” Mari promised. 

—————————————

The Pakhan was angry. Just when he settled one problem, two more sprang up in its place. He pinched the bridge of his nose and poured himself a stiff drink while he contemplated his next move. 

Agon Prifti, the Albanian bastard, had sent his men and successfully intercepted two of Viktor’s imported shipments of weapons, and one way or another, he was going to pay for it. 

The Albanian Boys, which Viktor always thought was a stupid name for a criminal organization, had been one of the Bratva’s long-standing enemies for years and their leader took great joy in thwarting Viktor’s plans wherever he could. 

Although not nearly as large or well-connected as the Bratva, Prifti and his men were not to be underestimated. Viktor’s father had made that mistake years before and paid dearly for it. 

Viktor’s late father Ivan, had missed his opportunity to kill Prifi some years ago and the Pakhan feared that such a moment may never come again. The man knew how to remain well hidden and was rumored to have surrounded himself with a very capable security team. Viktor swore that if he ever got the chance he would kill the man himself. 

In the wake of his father’s failure, Viktor’s mother Maria, had been crippled in retaliation. The woman still lived but she would forever be confined to a chair. Viktor had never forgiven his father for allowing his wife to be maimed while he was balls deep in one of his many whores. 

Viktor had never disclosed this to his omega, but the rumors that followed him were true. Viktor had killed his father to gain his title, and most importantly, to punish him for a laundry list of sins. 

Viktor vowed to be different in his marriage and with his children. He saw first hand the devastation that his father’s wandering eye had caused and watched as his mother slowly became a shell of herself. 

Ivan had never shown much of an interest in his son, and Viktor wanted to make sure that any children that Yuuri blessed him with would feel loved and cherished by both parents. 

Viktor glanced over at the piled high ashtray on his desk. Perhaps it was time to blow off steam in a better, more enjoyable way. The pretty little omega in his bed already seemed to provide such a wonderful distraction anyways. 

————————————-

Viktor pushed open the door to the master bedroom to hear his mate talking and laughing on the phone in Japanese, likely to his sister Mari, he assumed. Although he didn’t speak the language, the words always sounded so smooth and beautiful falling from Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri was clad in nothing but that beautiful red yukata that he had worn for their very first night together. He laid back against the pillows with the phone glued to his ear. Viktor doubted that Yuuri even realized that his robe was practically hanging off of him and most of his thigh was exposed to his alpha’s hungry gaze. 

Yuuri smiled up at him before holding up a finger to indicate that he would only be another minute or two. Viktor returned his smile and nodded in response. He waited (impatiently) at the edge of their bed for Yuuri to finish his phone call. 

The Pakhan was lost in thought about all of the things he wanted to do to his omega when Yuuri interrupted him. 

“Viktor, you smell like an ashtray.” Yuuri complained as Viktor crawled over to him and leaned down for a kiss. He smiled sheepishly at Yuuri in apology and kissed him on the cheek instead. 

“Sorry. It’s already been a long day.” Viktor apologized. 

“It’s only 9:30 in the morning.” Yuuri teased. 

Yuuri carded his fingers through Viktor’s thick silver hair and began to gently massage his alpha’s scalp. Viktor leaned into his omega’s wonderful touch with a satisfied groan. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Yuuri said softly as Viktor leaned over and laid his head down on his mate’s chest. 

“Two of our shipments were stolen by the Albanians. Fucking bastards. It’s always something with them.” Viktor complained. Yuuri was quiet for a few minutes while he thought of what to say. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Yuuri finally asked. Viktor sighed in frustration. 

“Once I finally find their leader I’m going to kill him and all of his men. I’ve had enough of his shit over the years…” Viktor grumbled vindictively. 

A better, morally upstanding person would have had the opposite reaction, but Yuuri suddenly found himself incredibly turned on at his alpha’s casual admittance of violence. The power and authority that his mate wielded made the most primal part of Yuuri ache with need. 

Yuuri didn’t even know how to tell his alpha that he suddenly wanted, no needed, to fuck. He needed Viktor inside of him; needed his alpha to dominate him, to possess him. 

Yuuri just hoped that eventually Viktor would get the hint. Surely he could smell Yuuri’s desire for him through his scent and their mating bond. 

—————————————

Yuuri smelled incredible. Viktor ran his hand along his omega’s thick thigh before traveling higher. He smirked when he realized that Yuuri wasn’t wearing any panties. He leaned over to place biting kisses along Yuuri’s thighs and all the way up to his hip. 

Viktor pulled the tie at Yuuri’s waist and let the yukata fall open before leaning over him and trailing warm, wet kisses along his toned stomach and chest. Yuuri let out a breathy little sigh as Viktor began to tease him. 

“Did you wear that just to tease me Yuuri?” Viktor whispered into his ear before mouthing and sucking at Yuuri’s delicate neck. 

“No. Nothing so calculated. I’m just running out of yukatas.” Yuuri said with a small laugh. 

“It’s the same one you wore for our first night together. It looks wonderful on you milyi…” The alpha said in a heated voice that shot right down Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri tangled his hands in Viktor’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The omega then reached up and began to unbutton his alpha’s shirt before shoving it down his shoulders. Viktor sat up and quickly unzipped and carelessly threw his slacks and boxer briefs to the floor. 

Yuuri spread his legs wide in invitation for his alpha as Viktor settled between them. He grabbed Viktor’s ass and pulled him in even closer as the alpha lined himself up and finally entered him in one hard thrust. 

The filthy little moans that Yuuri let out were going straight to his cock as Viktor began to thrust into the tight heat of his omega’s pussy. All the stress of his morning instantly melted away as Viktor took his pleasure from Yuuri’s willing body. 

Yuuri looked incredible like this; the red fabric of the yukata hung from his body and contrasted so beautifully with his perfect pale skin. He bit his full bottom lip in pleasure when Viktor adjusted his angle to nail his g spot head on. Yuuri grasped his alpha’s forearms tightly and cried out as Viktor found the perfect angle. 

Viktor could already see his omega’s delicate skin beginning to redden where he had sucked and nipped at him. The image Yuuri made, disheveled and completely wrecked where he laid under him filled Viktor with a possessive sort of pride. Only he would ever get the pleasure of seeing Yuuri this way. Viktor had already made it clear to everyone around them that no other man was allowed to touch him. 

Yuuri’s sweet little moans and keening cries of pleasure only egged Viktor on as he picked up the pace and slammed into him even harder. 

The lewd smack of his flesh meeting Yuuri’s resounded loudly in the alpha’s ear as he continued to thrust into the wonderfully tight heat of Yuuri’s body. 

“Viktor…let me ride you…” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor gently pulled out of him and laid down on his back as Yuuri gracefully climbed on top of him to straddle his thighs. Yuuri positioned himself above his alpha’s body and sank down onto his penis in one swift motion. 

Yuuri leaned back and gripped Viktor’s muscular thighs for purchase as he began to ride him. Viktor reached out and tightly grasped Yuuri by the hips as he effortlessly lifted his body before rhythmically sinking back down. 

Both of them knew that Yuuri would bruise by tomorrow; both of them liked the physical reminder of their passion for one another. Viktor loved seeing the evidence marring Yuuri’s pale, flawless skin. 

The red fabric of the silky yukata hung off of his omega’s shoulders as Viktor’s attention was captured by the sensuous roll of Yuuri’s hips. He really loved that yukata. He absentmindedly thought about how he’d like to buy Yuuri a hundred outfits in that same stunning color. If only the omega would let him. 

Viktor’s wandering hands reached back and smacked Yuuri’s shapely ass before gripping him tightly as he helped encourage the rising and falling of his omega’s lithe body. 

Viktor watched Yuuri’s face screw up in pleasure as his thighs began to shake. Yuuri moaned out his alpha’s name as he tightened almost painfully around Viktor and started to cum. 

Viktor could feel his knot beginning to inflate and after a few more hard thrusts he followed his omega’s lead with a low groan. He gave Yuuri a few shallow thrusts as his knot began to take hold. 

Yuuri leaned forward to meet his lips for a sweet bout of finishing kisses. 

Viktor’s tongue probed along the seam of Yuuri’s swollen mouth before finally being granted access. Yuuri tangled his tongue with Viktor’s and moaned into their kiss as Viktor continued to release inside of him. 

————————————

Viktor laid on his back and lit a cigarette while Yuuri dozed off next to him. He lazily threw his arm around his mate and pulled him in closer as he coaxed Yuuri to lay his head on his chest. 

Viktor had never considered himself much of a cuddler before meeting Yuuri, but he found that he rather enjoyed the casual intimacy of it. It felt nice to wrap himself around another person, and he slept better knowing that Yuuri was safe right beside him. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“Hmm?” The alpha hummed in response. 

Viktor had already closed his eyes and was absentmindedly playing with the thick strands of Yuuri’s soft hair, lost in thought. 

“I think it might be time to head back to New York. I finally talked to Mari this morning and there’s still a few things I need to take care of…” Yuuri trailed off. 

“I hope she wasn’t too angry with us for laying low…” Viktor mused. 

“She understood once I explained things.” Yuuri sighed. 

Viktor reached down to rub his omega’s back comfortingly. He knew that it couldn’t have been easy for him to talk with Mari about what had happened to him. Viktor still felt incredibly guilty about the entire situation. 

“You’re probably right. I hadn’t intended to stay nearly this long. I’m going to call Chris and Otabek back to help deal with the Albanians. I’ll book them a commercial flight home.” Viktor said. 

Yuuri hated to even ask Viktor, especially in light of what had happened with the Bratva’s long-standing enemy, but Yuuri needed Viktor by his side. He knew that his father would insist on travelling back to the States immediately to begin negotiations. 

“Viktor...will you come back with me to New York? There’s a few things we will have to square away before my family allows me to marry you.” Yuuri asked. 

“We’ve already mated. I don’t see how they could really object at this point…” the Pakhan said with a dry laugh. 

“I know. It’s entirely political but my father will be more angry if we ignore tradition.” Yuuri explained. 

“Of course I’ll come with you. I’m just not sure how long I’ll be able to stay.” Viktor agreed. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said with a happy sigh. 

“Of course milyi.” Viktor said with a contented smile. 

Yuuri rolled over, stole the comforter and promptly fell asleep. 

Viktor chuckled as he leaned over to kiss his mate before grudgingly returning to his office to make some last minute travel arrangements. 

He knew that Chris, Otabek and Yuri would be glad to be home, but the celebration would be short lived thanks to the mounting trouble with the Albanians. 

——————————————

Several hours later Viktor had booked his men on the next flight home. He put in a call to his personal pilot to let him know that he would be contacting him in the next few days to arrange his own flight. 

The Pakhan buzzed one of his maids through the house’s intercom system. He had a special surprise for Yuuri. 

“Irina, please go and wake Yuuri. Be sure that he’s dressed and ready in my office within the hour.” Viktor instructed the maid in Russian. 

———————————

Irina grudgingly trudged her way to the Pakhan’s bedroom suite. She had always enjoyed this job. The pay was great, she received free room and board and her boss was incredibly easy on the eyes. 

Lately though, all of his attention was focused on a foreign omega whore who’d managed to worm his way into his bed. 

Irina didn’t know where he came from, but everything had happened so quickly and she was sure that his intentions were anything but pure. The omega had no shame about letting the Pakhan have him in practically every room in the historic estate, no matter who was around to hear them. 

She’d already walked in on him twice, on his knees sucking the Pakhan off in his office during business hours. The entire household had been subjected to the sounds of their inappropriate behavior on a daily basis. She was sick of it. The Pakhan’s mother hadn’t met his new plaything yet, but Irina was confident that Maria would hate him. 

She didn’t bother to knock before entering the darkened room. It was already 12 noon and there was no reason for anyone to sleep that late. The lazy omega did nothing other than flounce around the estate all day clad in a thin robe. Irina didn’t see how he could possibly be tired. 

She threw open the heavy drapes and switched on the overhead lights to wake him. 

She found herself resenting the fact that she spoke fluent English. If only she had stayed quiet about it when she was first hired. Thanks to her enthusiasm, she had been assigned with Yulia to tend to his whore’s every whim. 

She looked on dispassionately as the omega jolted awake before tensing once he realized it was her in the room with him. She gave him an incredibly fake smile of greeting. 

Oh how she hated him. The Pakhan should be with a high born Russian mate. Not whatever he had brought home with him. Irina doubted that the omega had any pedigree at all. 

Yuuri was not a morning person. Or an early afternoon person. If he had his way he wouldn’t have to awaken before 3pm. Nothing good ever happened before that time anyways. 

His sister’s incessant phone calls had awoken him earlier than he would have liked, and now his least favorite person in the entire household had rudely thrown open the curtains and flipped on the bright, overhead lights. 

“I’m sorry to have woken you so late in the day, but the Pakhan has requested it. Please see to it that you are dressed and ready in his office before 2.” Irina gritted out passive aggressively in heavily accented English. 

Yuuri returned her fake smile with one of his own before throwing off the blankets and sauntering over to his discarded yukata. 

He was completely naked and knew that his pale skin showcased Viktor’s numerous love bites and bruises, both old and new. Considering that most highborn omegas would never lower themselves to mate with a beta, Yuuri had no qualms about Irina seeing his body. 

Yuuri worked very hard to maintain his figure and he knew that he looked good. Viktor couldn’t get enough of him and a small but petty part of him wanted her to know it. 

He wanted her to see the evidence of Viktor’s passion for him. Yuuri couldn’t wait until she noticed the ring that Viktor had gifted him with. It served the bitch right. She was only setting herself up to hurt her own feelings by continuing to play her little game. 

“Please draw me a bath Irina.” Yuuri said pleasantly. He turned from her to tie his robe in place, but not before gleefully watching as her face fell once she spotted the Pakhan’s latest gift adorning his ring finger. 

Yuuri swore that he didn’t want to rock the boat. He was in a completely new environment in a grand estate that wasn’t yet his own. Most of the staff was wonderful, but Irina had made up her mind to hate him from the start. 

Once he and Viktor were legally married and his brand adorned his neck, Yuuri decided that Irina would require a stern talking to if she wanted to remain employed. 

Yuuri half expected the bath water to be ice cold out of spite, but he was pleased to discover that it was pleasantly warm and scented with his favorite soaps and oils. 

——————————————

Yuuri knew that it sounded incredibly spoiled but he was totally over having to re-wear outfits. He’d packed for a week at most and here he was a month later. He wanted to always look his best for Viktor. 

Yuuri didn’t know what surprise Viktor had in store for him today, but when in doubt, Yuuri figured it was always preferable to dress comfortably. He knew that his alpha favored Tom Ford, so he figured he’d break out his indigo washed jeans and pair them with a sinfully soft navy blue knit crew neck sweater from Loro Piana. 

He’d worn this same ensemble 2 weeks ago for their dinner date in Moscow but hopefully Viktor wouldn’t notice. 

He was only fashionably late when he finally wandered down to Viktor’s office. His alpha had changed into an impeccable charcoal grey silk suit and was busy talking to a scary looking female beta that Yuuri didn’t recognize. 

“Ah Yuuri. You’re here!” Viktor said excitedly. 

“Sorry I’m a little late.” Yuuri said as his alpha leaned down to give him a sweet little kiss of greeting. 

“Yuuri. This is Lilia. My personal shopper. I’ve brought her here today to start building a wardrobe for you. She has excellent taste so I’m confident that you’ll love what she’s brought for you.” The Pakhan said excitedly. 

Viktor led them to a spare room down the hall from their master suite that Yuuri didn’t even know existed. 

“I’m having this extra room turned into a closet for you milyi.” His alpha said with a smile. 

“Thank you. It’s huge!” Yuuri said as he looked around the room excitedly. 

“I have another meeting to attend so I’ll leave you two alone. Pick out anything that you like and let Lilia know of anything else that you may want.” Viktor said before exiting the room.   
———————————

Lilia was an incredibly intimidating woman to say the least, but thankfully, she spoke excellent English and truly did have impeccable taste. 

“As the Pakhan’s omega you will need an outfit for every occasion imaginable.” Lilia said. Yuuri just nodded. 

“Viktor told me that you like neutrals, you prefer comfort over anything else and that you do not wear any traditionally female presenting clothing.” She continued. 

“Yes. That’s correct.” Yuuri replied. 

“I’ve brought you 40 pieces today to look at. Everything from underclothing to full suits as well as casual items and accessories. Let’s begin.” Lilia said in a commanding voice. 

—————————————-

After what had to be the longest 3 hours of his entire life, Yuuri now had an almost complete wardrobe. Viktor had been right. Lilia’s selection for him had been spot on and there had hardly been anything that he didn’t like. 

She had compiled a list during their meeting of any other pieces that Yuuri would like to see in his closet with the promise of new items after they returned from the States. 

Viktor finally poked his head in around 5 pm to check on their progress. 

“So, how did it go?” Viktor asked Lilia. 

“Your omega has an excellent figure and the looks that we have chosen are very tasteful. This one was a good choice Viktor. I will be bringing a few more options for him once you return from abroad.” Lilia replied. Yuuri flushed in embarrassment at her blunt praise. Viktor, used to Lilia’s prickly demeanor, simply smiled. 

“Excellent!” The Pakhan clasped his hands together with a bright smile. 

———————————-

Later that evening while he and Viktor were enjoying a quiet meal at home with some much needed wine, Yuuri received a text from his sister. He frowned as he read it. 

Yuuri I spoke with father after we hung up and he is making arrangements to arrive in the States tomorrow. I told him that you and Viktor weren’t sure when you’d get here but he wouldn’t listen. He says he expects the two of you to be there and to figure it out 😬😬

“What is it milyi?” Viktor asked. 

“Mari spoke to my father for me and apparently he’s decided to jump on the next plane to New York. He’s supposed to arrive tomorrow night even though she told him that we haven’t even decided when we’ll get in.” Yuuri said in an exasperated voice. 

Viktor used every last ounce of energy he had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Yuuri’s father was always so dramatic. 

“Chris, Otabek and Yuri are due to arrive tomorrow. I’ll call Fabiyan here in a minute and arrange for us to leave first thing in the morning.” Viktor leaned over to peck him on the cheek as he rose to grab them more wine. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry that he’s being so difficult. It’s entirely intentional.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

Two can play at that game Viktor thought to himself. Yuuri’s father was apparently determined to be a constant pain in his side just for the hell of it. Viktor’s pride as an alpha, as a man and as Pakhan of the Bratva demanded that he wasn’t going to take it lying down. 

“Of course. Go and pack your things. I’ll be up in a minute.” Viktor said good naturedly. 

———————————-

The next morning arrived bright and early. Neither of them got much sleep considering that Yuuri had coaxed Viktor into bed with him the minute he came upstairs.

They had both lost track of time and ending up fucking until 3 in the morning. As much as Viktor complained about feeling like an old man he still had tremendous stamina in the bedroom; something that Yuuri very much appreciated. 

Yuuri’s entire body was sore and he popped two ibuprofen before boarding Viktor’s private plane. 

It was only 8 in the morning but Viktor already needed a drink. Especially if he was going to have the pleasure of passive aggressively fighting with his future father in law here soon. 

He beckoned the stewardess over and had her bring him a chilled glass of Vodka before their flight took off. 

“Can we go lie down?” Yuuri asked almost the minute they were seated. 

“Yuuri...have mercy on me.” Viktor teased. Yuuri held up his hands in mock defense. 

“Only to sleep. I promise. My ass is too sore for anything fun anyways.” The omega said. 

“I could probably muster up enough strength for a blow job...” Viktor said with a wink. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“Mmnn. I suppose I could manage that.” Yuuri said with a flirty smile. 

Yuuri unbuckled his seat belt and knelt down in front of Viktor on his knees. 

“Here?” The Pakhan asked excitedly. 

“Why not?” Yuuri egged him on. 

The fact that they had an audience only hidden from view by a small partition sent a thrill of desire through the alpha. 

He knew that his staff would have the utmost discretion, but he’d never actually been so bold as to intentionally have sex in front of them before. The maid had walked in on Yuuri blowing him a few times in his office but he hardly thought that counted...

Yuuri didn’t even wait for his alpha to respond before unzipping his jeans and freed his hardening cock. He looked up at Viktor through his thick eyelashes as the alpha continued to sip at his drink. He spit into his hand and gripped Viktor tightly before he began to stroke him to full hardness. 

Yuuri’s pink tongue darted out to lick at the sensitive underside. He gave his alpha a heated look the entire time. Viktor tangled his hands in Yuuri’s hair as his lips parted and he began to suck at the sensitive head of his cock. 

Yuuri looked perfect like this; on his knees sucking his alpha’s cock so dutifully, not caring in the slightest that anyone could walk by and see. The tight heat of his omega’s sinfully skilled mouth felt incredible wrapped around his aching cock. Yuuri hollowed out his cheeks to provide him with much needed suction as he took his cock in even deeper. 

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened as he began to deepthroat him. The Pakhan groaned low in his throat as Yuuri began to gently fondle his balls while he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. 

Yuuri moaned around him and the vibrations sent a shiver of pleasure down Viktor’s spine. He was already close and desperately wanted to cum. 

Viktor downed the rest of the alcohol and threaded his other hand through Yuuri’s soft black hair. 

“Fuck. Your mouth is always so perfect milyi.” The alpha crooned. 

The praise from his alpha only egged Yuuri on as he picked up the pace and sucked Viktor harder. He could tell that his alpha was close and even though Viktor tried to halfheartedly pull away from him Yuuri continued on. 

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s hair became almost painfully tight as he started to cum inside the wonderfully wet heat of his omega’s talented mouth. The tears in the corners of his eyes and spit slicked swollen lips was what finally did him in. 

“Now I’m ready for sleep.” Viktor announced. Yuuri snorted.


	10. A Meeting of the Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y’all how did I manage to write 10 chapters of self indulgent porn entirely from the comfort of my bathtub? Literally no one knows…
> 
> Anywho, as promised, here’s the sit down meeting between Yuuri’s father and Viktor. Lots of Alpha bullshit and chest puffing up ahead! Rational thinking and adult behavior in a tense situation? Never heard of her...
> 
> Your kind comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Also, I was in a hurry to post so if ya spot any typos let me know :D

It had been a long flight from Moscow to New York, and although they’d managed to get a few hours of sleep on the plane, Viktor wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and stay there for the next week. 

The time change coupled with the long hours of flying had fucked with him and Viktor wasn’t in the mood to do much else besides snuggle up to Yuuri and take a nap. 

The Pakhan had insisted they stay at his apartment for the duration of their trip lest they have a repeat performance of the Oyabun walking in on them. Viktor was only human and there were only so many times a man could endure his future father in law witnessing him in all of his naked glory. 

Yuuri had been able to delay their meeting with his father for another few hours to allow them time to rest and decompress before they received the verbal lashing of a lifetime. 

Deep down Viktor couldn’t say that he blamed the man. If he’d had an omega child be spirited away by a much older boss right under his nose he’d probably be upset too; though he’d never give Toshiya the pleasure of openly agreeing with him. 

As Pakhan, Viktor held the same level of power as Toshiya and he refused to be shouted down like a child and made to submit for daring to follow his natural alpha instincts. Yuuri was young, beautiful and submissive and Viktor refused to apologize for being so taken with him. 

—————————————

Viktor didn’t even know what day or year it was when Yuuri shook him awake for their meeting with the Oyabun. 

“Viktor...it’s time to get dressed. You can’t meet my father in your underwear. That’s generally frowned upon.” Yuuri teased. 

Yuuri moved to get out of bed to dress but Viktor hooked his arm around his waist and pulled him back under the covers. He manhandled Yuuri’s slender body against his own and ground his hips against Yuuri’s ass. 

“How about a quickie before we get up...” the Pakhan crooned suggestively into Yuuri’s ear before moving to kiss and suck at his neck. He couldn’t wait until his brand finally adorned the beautiful, pale skin. 

Viktor’s hand crept up under Yuuri’s shirt to caress his hips and fondle his nipples while he playfully bit his ear. 

“Viktor we don’t have time.” Yuuri tried to reason. 

“I’ll be fast I promise.” Viktor lied brazenly. 

“You’re never fast…” Yuuri sighed. 

“This is true. It’s part of my charm. Besides I always make you feel good don’t I milyi?” Viktor asked innocently as his hands began to wander further south. 

“Get out of bed and go get dressed.” Yuuri felt his resolve beginning to crumble. 

“Please baby…” Viktor finally begged. Yuuri couldn’t resist his alpha’s cute little pout. 

“Alright fine. Just know that my father’s going to lecture us for starting late…” Yuuri complained as Viktor captured his mouth in a biting kiss. 

“I’ll take all the blame.” Viktor said as he gently pinched Yuuri’s sensitive nipples, causing his omega’s breath to hitch. 

Viktor had Yuuri naked in record time before parting his thick thighs and pushing into the tight, wet heat of his body. Yuuri wrapped his legs around his alpha’s hips as Viktor fucked him hard and fast. 

“Viktor don’t you dare cum in me, we don’t have time for that.” Yuuri lectured breathlessly. 

“So romantic Yuuri.” Viktor said with a laugh as he snapped his hips even harder against him. 

—————————————-

Yuuri moaned Viktor’s name and clawed at his back as the alpha adjusted his position and nailed his G spot head on. That was definitely going to leave a mark...

What started off as a quick fuck to get Viktor’s ass out of bed, was turning out to be incredibly enjoyable for both of them as Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hips to get an even better angle. 

Yuuri reached between their writhing bodies to rub at his clit in time with Viktor’s hard thrusts. He cried out as an incredibly intense orgasm washed over him, so good that it made his toes curl. Viktor continued to fuck him through it before quickly pulling out and painting his omega’s chest and belly with thick ropes of hot cum. 

They laid back down in bed for a minute to catch their breath before Yuuri was hurrying them into the master bathroom for a quick shower. Viktor stepped out of the shower and dried Yuuri off with the warmest, fluffiest towel that he could find. Yuuri always felt the cold much stronger than he did. 

Viktor prodded over to the walk-in closet to select something to wear for their sit down meeting with the Oyabun. He’d managed to have Yuuri convince his father to come to them for the sit down meeting. Viktor felt a bit better about meeting on his own turf but he was still dreading it. 

He selected a beautiful dark blue wool suit from Tom Ford. He paired it with a crisp white dress shirt and his favorite gold family crest cufflinks. Viktor almost never wore ties and always left the top 2 buttons undone; his Yuuri liked to see a bit of chest hair anyways. 

Yuuri was still rummaging around his suitcase when Viktor had already finished dressing. The omega’s shoulders were tensed and he was starting to hyperventilate while he ripped apart the suitcase. Viktor could tell that Yuuri was close to a full blown panic attack. He knelt down on the floor next to his mate and wrapped his arms around Yuuri comfortingly. 

“Breathe Yuuri. Tell me what’s wrong?” Viktor asked in a soothing voice. 

Yuuri took a few deep breaths to calm himself while Viktor held onto him tightly. 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri said meekly. 

Viktor kissed him on the cheek and nose hoping that the casual intimacy of his touch would help calm Yuuri down. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s a stressful time and you’re jet lagged and tired.” Viktor soothed. 

“I don’t know what to wear…and now we’re going to be even more late.” Yuuri said with a tired sigh. 

“Fashionably late. Nothing wrong with that.” Viktor replied. 

“My father always expects everyone to be punctual no matter the circumstances.” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“Well he’s in our house so he’ll just have to accept that we’re going to be late. I’m sure that he’ll live.” Viktor said sarcastically. 

“Here I’ll help you look.” His alpha offered. 

————————————

They were technically an hour late for the meeting, but if you asked Viktor, this was entirely the Oyabun’s fault for demanding they meet on the same day after a 9 hour flight from Moscow. He had to know that his son would be completely exhausted…Viktor suspected that Toshiya did this on purpose entirely for the sake of being inconvenient. 

Yuuri worried that his outfit they’d chosen was too casual for the occasion, but Viktor assured him that he looked wonderful. He knew that Yuuri always preferred comfort and he wasn’t usually one to wear a suit unless absolutely necessary. 

Yuuri descended the staircase in a beautiful pair of fitted black satin wool trousers from Givenchy and a light cream cashmere turtleneck from Stefano Ricci. Viktor thought that his omega looked elegant and was tastefully covered up. Perfectly appropriate for their meeting with his incredibly conservative father. 

Out of respect for Yuuri’s father, Viktor had instructed his guards to allow the Oyabun’s entourage to refrain from being patted down. It went against his better judgment as Pakhan, but he decided to try and extend the olive branch. Hopefully his kindness would not go unnoticed. 

“You look wonderful.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear as they walked down the hallway towards the apartment’s large sitting room. Viktor’s own guards walked a respectful distance behind them to allow for privacy. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered as he squeezed Viktor’s hand before giving him a small smile. 

Viktor pushed open the doors and gestured for Yuuri to enter the room ahead of him. He turned to his security detail and quietly instructed them to stay outside of the room. The Oyabun, however, had chosen to have his men stand along the perimeter of the room. Already off to a great start…

The Oyabun rose to his feet and offered the Pakhan a bow of greeting which Viktor half heartedly returned. Viktor reached out his hand to the Oyabun and grasped his in a firm handshake as he looked directly into his eyes. 

Yuuri could already tell this was a mistake. Handshakes in his culture were usually relatively weak and direct eye contact was frowned upon. He knew that his father would view Viktor’s half hearted bow and intrusion into his personal space as rude. 

Viktor had warned him from the beginning of their relationship that Russians had almost no concept of personal space. 

Toshiya brought along a translator for the meeting in addition to 2 other alpha men that Viktor didn’t recognize. 

Yuuri slowly approached his father but stopped in front of him, just shy of touching the Oyabun. It was a tense couple of moments while father and son just looked at one another. Yuuri averted his gaze and bowed deeply to his father. 

Yuuri knew that the likelihood of his father embracing him in front of his men and Viktor was slim to none, but that didn’t stop him from being disappointed when his father simply nodded at him instead of verbally greeting him. 

Yuuri lowered his eyes respectfully and moved to stand beside Viktor. The alpha reached out and gently grasped Yuuri’s hand in his. Yuuri didn’t say anything but he greatly appreciated Viktor’s touch. 

The Oyabun moved to sit back down in his chair, prompting Viktor and Yuuri to follow suit. 

“You are almost an hour late.” The Oyabun announced unhappily. Yuuri quietly translated his father’s admonishment into English for Viktor to understand. 

“Tell him that it was entirely my fault that we’re not on time.” Viktor instructed. Yuuri ignored his request and instead took the blame. 

“I apologize for being late. I overslept so it was my fault.” Yuuri replied quietly. 

“It seems your time in America has affected your manners in more ways than one” His father chided him. Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“We’re here now. Let’s begin shall we?” Viktor quickly changed the subject. 

“Yuuri and I have now officially bonded with each other and wanted to discuss the prospect of marriage with you as well as the terms that both parties have.” Viktor began. 

“Yuuri’s sister had informed me that the two of you have already bonded. I would have appreciated being involved in the decision making process. The bonding of an alpha and omega is sacred and not something to be entered into lightly.” The Oyabun said. 

“I realize that the timeline was sped up a bit but I assure you that Yuuri and I fully discussed it before bonding.” The Pakhan responded. 

“Everything happened so quickly. We never meant to disrespect you father.” Yuuri defended. 

“It seems that he’s even given you a ring. You went back on your word Yuuri. I gave the two of you 24 hours to formally announce your intentions and the two of you left the country only hours later.” The Oyabun reminded them. 

“That was my fault. I had urgent business to attend to back home in Moscow that just couldn’t wait. I’m sure that you understand what that’s like.” The Pakhan said cheerfully. 

“This entire courtship was rushed and the refusal to adhere to proprietary rules is inappropriate. Yuuri has brought shame to his family because of it.” Toshiya continued unhappily. His tone was cold but he did not raise his voice. 

Viktor grit his teeth in anger when Yuuri finished translating his father’sadmonishment. He understood that the Oyabun was angry, but his Yuuri did not deserve to be lectured. 

“Please do not be angry with Yuuri. He was simply following my lead. Your anger should lie with me, not your son.” Viktor said smoothly. The Oyabun’s translator whispered quietly in his ear. 

“Do not worry Nikiforov San, I am plenty angry with you, but make no mistake, Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. His entire life he’s always been able to manipulate almost any situation to get his way. It’s his dynamic I suppose.” Toshiya replied coldly. 

His father’s words hurt him deeply but Yuuri did his best to not let it show. The Japanese were not fans of emotional outbursts and he didn’t want to fuel his father’s arguments any further. 

Yuuri knew that Viktor would be enraged with his father’s hurtful barbs but he dutifully translated every word to his alpha. 

Viktor balled the hand resting on his knee into a fist at the Oyabun’s insult. He’d honestly intended to play nicely but Yuuri’s father had taken things too far. There was no reason to insult his mate based solely on his differing gender dynamic and to accuse him of underhanded behavior. 

“You misunderstand. I wanted him from the moment I laid eyes on him and when the opportunity presented itself, I took it. Yuuri’s heat came earlier than anticipated and sped up the plans that we had already made. The outcome would have been the same.” Viktor insisted. 

“If that is truly the case, as the alpha, you should have been more in control of your urges and able to resist an omega’s charms. Perhaps alpha’s of your country feel that it’s acceptable to be intimate with the first pretty face that they see but that is not how things are done in our culture.” Toshiya continued. 

“I do not intend to sit here in my own home while you accuse my omega of underhanded behavior or imply that my intentions towards Yuuri were somehow impure.” Viktor replied smoothly. He was now officially pissed off at the Oyabun’s accusations. 

The Oyabun stiffened with rage at the other alpha’s words. As the most senior person in the room,Toshiya always demanded the utmost respect. Both cultures valued the life experience and wisdom of their elders 

Viktor couldn’t set his anger aside and allow the Oyabun to walk all over him. 

“I explained my intentions towards Yuuri at our last meeting and nothing has changed since. I fully intend to marry him.” Viktor said firmly. 

“The bonding shouldn’t have even taken place. Only after marriage would it be proper to mate with one another. I don’t know how these matters work in your country but Yuuri knows this.” The older alpha insisted. 

“I realize that our relationship has progressed rather quickly but I cannot apologize when I am not sorry. Yuuri makes me happy and I’ve done everything in my power to ensure his happiness as well.” Viktor said. 

“We have protocols for bonding. Traditions that must be respected and the two of you have defied them at every opportunity.” The Oyabun said angrily. 

“I assure you that we didn’t purposely step on any toes. I’m perfectly happy to follow whatever traditions that Yuuri desires.” Viktor defended. 

“Clearly that isn’t the case.” The Oyabun responded. 

“You and I do not have to like one another and we do not have to agree, but for the sake of your son I believe that we should try.” The Pakhan continued. 

“This is not the life I had envisioned for my son. I am sure that you can understand. I was in the process of finalizing the details of a marriage between Yuuri and one of my closest allies. Your mating has put me in an incredibly difficult position.” Toshiya countered. 

“Yuuri had not even been made aware of that agreement at the time of our bonding.” Viktor pointed out. 

“Even so. Yuuri has known the expectations placed on him since birth. It was always his intended future to be bonded to a high ranking member of the Yakuza. He cannot act surprised by something that he already knew to be inevitable.” Toshiya countered. 

“What exactly would you like for me to do Mr. Katsuki? I cannot unbond with Yuuri nor would I want to. I understand that things did not go according to how you would have liked, but the fact of the matter is that he and I are bonded now.” Viktor said. 

“The next logical step is marriage. I won’t have any children that we have together be labeled illegitimate.” Viktor said firmly. He was over this entire conversation and it was clear that they weren’t making any progress. 

“I do not appreciate having my hand forced. An honorable alpha would have come to me in private to ask my permission to court my son. He would have followed the proper timeline. Your behavior is unacceptable and I cannot believe that Yuuri would mate with someone without integrity.” The Oyabun said furiously. 

“A Japanese alpha would never have defiled my son before marriage in my house. This entire situation is shameful.” Toshiya added. 

“I refuse to be disrespected in my own home and lectured like a naughty child. I think that we’re done here. Yuuri and I will be married with or without your blessing. Please see yourself out.” The Pakhan said as he abruptly stood up to leave.

“You can consider any type of partnership with the Yakuza terminated.” The Oyabun said. 

“I’d expect nothing less” Viktor said without even turning to face the Oyabun.

“Yuuri…” the Oyabun began. 

“Please father...I can’t take much more.” Yuuri said quietly as he cut his father off and turned to follow Viktor out of the drawing room. 

———————————-

Viktor shucked off his jacket and sat down on the bed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. He was exhausted and pissed off. 

Yuuri sat next to his alpha and laid his head on Viktor’s strong shoulder. Viktor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri and pulled him in closer. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri...none of that went as planned. ” Viktor apologized. He wasn’t really surprised at the outcome, but he’d sincerely hoped that they would’ve been able to reach some kind of tentative agreement. 

“I’m not upset Viktor. My father was out of line the way that he spoke to you. I knew that he would be angry but he did nothing but make accusations and refused to listen. He’s always been so soft spoken most of my life but he’s very riled up over this.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“I had hoped that we all would’ve reached some type of agreement.” Viktor said unhappily. 

“Thank you for defending me.” Yuuri said as he nuzzled his alpha’s cheek. 

“Of course. I won’t allow anyone, not even your father, to speak to you like that. Ever.” Viktor said. 

Yuuri threw his clothing to the floor as Viktor kicked off his pants before lifting up the covers and beckoning Yuuri under them. 

Yuuri snuggled up close to Viktor as his alpha tucked the warm blankets around him and pulled him close. They laid together in silence for a long while; each of them contemplating the disastrous outcome of their meeting. 

“Are you okay if we don’t have a huge wedding? Maybe something very small?” Yuuri finally broke the silence. 

“Of course. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable milyi.” Viktor said. 

“Can we just elope then? Maybe with just a few people there to witness? I don’t really like weddings anyways. Just the thought of it gives me anxiety.” Yuuri asked. 

“Do you want to invite your father?” Viktor asked tentatively. 

“Not particularly.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“You haven’t met her yet, but I would like to invite my mother. I know that she would like to be there and what little family that I have left is important to me.” Viktor said. 

“Yes. I think that would be nice.” Yuuri said happily as he laid his head on Viktor’s chest and drifted off to sleep. 

——————————————

It took both of them almost two days to finally start to adjust to the time change. Yuuri wanted to finally see his sister but he couldn’t bear another encounter with his father so soon. 

He and Mari had agreed to meet at Viktor’s apartment for brunch out on the terrace. Viktor employed a personal chef and his crepes were to die for. Plus Yuuri would never pass up the opportunity to drink mimosas and talk shit. 

“So I take it the meeting with father didn’t go well considering you’re hiding from him here?” Mari asked casually while pretending to be interested in her nails. 

“It was a disaster.” Yuuri said wearily. 

“Nobody shot anyone so I’d consider that a win win Yuuri.” Mari teased. 

“I’m sure they wanted to…” Yuuri complained into his drink. 

“He’ll have to give in and make up once you and Viktor have children. There’s no way he’ll miss out on his first grandchild.” Mari said. 

“I hope that you’re right. I don’t like having him angry at me nee san.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“I know Yuuri. He’s a stubborn old man and he has to just sit and stew for a while before he’s ready to make up. I don’t think that he’ll be mad at the two of you forever.” His big sister encouraged. 

“So….when’s the wedding?” She asked. 

“Viktor and I talked about it last night and we’re not actually doing a big wedding. We decided to just elope and have a few family members present for it.” Yuuri said around a forkful of crepe. 

“Father’s going to have a stroke.” Mari said with a laugh. 

“Well he’s not invited since he can’t behave himself. It’s not like he would bother showing up to it anyways.” Yuuri said petulantly. 

“Yuuri...you know that he’ll be hurt. He won’t show it, but it will really upset him not to be invited.” Mari argued. 

“I’ll invite mother of course, but I just don’t want to have anxiety about him ruining our day.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“Just...think about it a little bit more? Please?” His sister pleaded. 

“Maybe.” Yuuri said as he sipped at his mimosa. 

“Have you seen Phichit since you’ve been back?” Mari decided to change the subject. 

“He’s probably furious with me. I never did tell him what happened but he’ll be expecting some kind of explanation for why I’ve been MIA for a month…” Yuuri said sourly. 

“Would you like me to tell him for you?” Mari offered. 

“No. Thank you though. He’s my best friend and he deserves to hear it from me.” Yuuri sighed. 

“There is something you can do for me though.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Sure. Whatever you need.” Mari offered.

“Can you keep father busy while I come and pack up all my stuff for Russia? Since he’s clearly not giving his blessing we probably won’t need to stay as long. Viktor has some important business back in Moscow to take care of soon rather than later.” Yuuri explained.

Moving was already an incredibly stressful experience and Yuuri really wanted his father out of his hair during that time. 

“Viktor’s making all the arrangements for shipping most everything but I’ll need to sort through all my things and figure out what I’m taking with me.” Yuuri explained. 

“Of course. I’ll find something for him to do so that he can’t harass you.” Mari agreed. 

“Thank you Nee san.” Yuuri said with a small smile.


	11. My Way or the Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of you guys have asked me how many chapters I had planned for this story and short answer is I have literally no idea because most of the time I’m writing an entire chapter to justify a highly specific sex scene because I am perverted garbage. 
> 
> Half this chapter is porn with zero plot. Die mad about it. 💅🏻
> 
> My loose plan is around the end of the fic (whenever that may be) is to basically do a 5 year time skip thing where there’s kids and like a fuck ton more dogs and Viktor is officially an old man (he’s still gettin laid on the regular tho no worries 😉) the story will have a happy ending because this is fanfiction and I’m not a hateful monster.

Yuuri awoke the next morning to Viktor drawing random patterns into the naked skin of his back while he stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly. 

Most mornings his alpha got up obscenely early to attend to business, but Yuuri loved the rare mornings like this where he got to wake up in Viktor’s arms. He always felt loved and protected in those strong arms. 

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked sleepily. 

“About 7:30.” Viktor answered cheerfully. Yuuri had no idea how anyone couldn function this early let alone be happy about it. 

“So early…” Yuuri complained with a groan. He snuggled up closer to Viktor to steal his warmth. And the blanket... 

“I think we should just get you your own comforter.” Viktor suggested. 

“That’s probably wise. If anything was to drive a wedge between us it would definitely be the blanket.” Yuuri teased. 

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Viktor teased as he leaned over to plant a kiss in Yuuri’s hair. 

“I don’t want to go back to my father’s house and pack up all my stuff.” Yuuri complained into his alpha’s chest. 

“I’ve told you that I’ll hire someone to do all of that for you.” Viktor reminded. 

“I know but I need to go through everything and decide what I’m keeping first. I have a lot of shit Viktor.” Yuuri argued. 

“You know that I’d help you if I wasn’t banned from your father’s territory…” Viktor said with a frustrated tone. He was still pissed whenever he thought about the disastrous meeting with the Oyabun. 

“I know. I’m going to text Phichit and see if he’ll come sit with me while I look through everything. I sort of owe him a huge explanation. And maybe a Chanel Boy Bag as a peace offering…” Yuuri said. 

“Yuuri...how many purses do you own?” Viktor wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

“Do you just want me to lie or actually tell you how many I have?” Yuuri joked. 

“How many Yuuri?” Viktor asked. 

“Okay so last time I counted them I had 63...that was probably a year ago?” Yuuri squeaked out. 

“So what you’re saying is you most definitely have an addiction and I now need to build you a separate handbag closet. Is that what I’m hearing?” Viktor teased. 

“Maybe…” Yuuri admitted as he snuggled closer to his alpha. 

“The one you gave me is my most favorite though.” Yuuri said as he pecked Viktor on the cheek. 

“Chris cried actual tears when I made him go pick that up.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“That was nice of him.” Yuuri said. 

“I didn’t give him much of a choice.” Viktor joked. 

“Don’t you owe him then?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well he met your cute friend that night at the bar so I’d say we’re even.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“They are pretty cute together.” Yuuri agreed. 

There was something weighing on Yuuri’s mind and he didn’t know the right way to bring it up so he just decided to blurt it out. 

“Viktor…I made an appointment for tomorrow to get my birth control taken out. Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Yuuri asked anxiously. 

“Do you want me to come with you? And no I haven’t changed my mind milyi.” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. 

“So you want to start trying then?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“Yes. But only if that’s what you want.” Viktor said between kisses. 

“It is.” Yuuri agreed happily as their kisses became more passionate. 

Viktor rolled onto his back as Yuuri pressed up against his side and reached out to palm his half hard cock through his sweats. 

“It could take a few months of trying though…” Yuuri reminded him as he quickly stripped Viktor’s pants off, slicked his hand with spit and started to rub his alpha’s thick cock. 

Viktor reached out and caressed Yuuri’s naked hip as his omega’s hand continued to pleasure him. Yuuri’s tight grip felt perfect but he wanted more. 

“That’s alright. Half the fun is trying anyways…” Viktor said with a hum of pleasure. 

“Mmnn. It is fun isn’t it?” Yuuri agreed with a cute little wink. 

Yuuri laid on his stomach between Viktor’s parted thighs before leaning down to take his alpha’s leaking cock into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Viktor groaned as Yuuri began to suck at the sensitive head before bobbing his head up and down to take him in even deeper while gently tugging at his balls. 

Viktor tangled his hands through the thick strands of his omega’s hair as Yuuri began to deepthroat his cock and hollow out his cheeks for some much needed suction. 

—————————————-

Yuuri pulled off of him, lifted his hips and sank down onto Viktor’s thick cock in one swift motion. The alpha groaned in pleasure as the warm velvet walls of his omega’s tight pussy enveloped him. 

“Mmmnn...You’re always so big…” Yuuri moaned as he gave himself a minute to adjust to Viktor’s size before he started to ride him. 

Yuuri leaned back and grabbed Viktor’s strong calves to steady himself as he effortlessly lifted himself up and sank back down onto him. 

Viktor caressed his omega’s thick thighs as Yuuri bounced on top of him. He’d been self conscious about his thighs when they first met, but Viktor had finally been able to convince Yuuri that he found them incredibly sexy. 

The pace that Yuuri set was hard and fast as he slammed his lithe body up and down with wild abandon. The loud slap of skin meeting skin and his alpha’s guttural grunts of pleasure only egged him on. 

Viktor reached out to grab Yuuri’s undulating hips as he watched his cock sink into the tight, wet heat of his omega’s sinfully beautiful body. Sex was always so good with Yuuri; better than with any other partner he’d ever had. 

Viktor reached behind him and slapped Yuuri’s shapely ass causing the omega to gasp in surprise. 

“Feels so good daddy...” Yuuri moaned as he gave his alpha a look through half lidded eyes and bit his spit slicked lip. He knew that it drove Viktor wild when he did that. 

Viktor smacked his ass again for good measure. 

Viktor loved the image of his beautiful little omega with his head thrown back in pleasure and cunt stuffed full with his cock. Yuuri was always so vocal and the breathy moans and sighs he made while he rode him drove the alpha wild. 

The moment was ruined when the loud ring of Viktor’s secondary cell phone went off. 

“God dammit.” Viktor cursed as he picked up the phone from the side table while Yuuri continued to ride him. Viktor ignored the call and focused his attention back on Yuuri. 

“Do you need to get it?” the omega asked breathlessly as the phone rang again. 

“He wouldn’t call on this line twice unless it was important. I’m sorry milyi.” Viktor apologized. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” Yuuri said quietly. 

He stayed perfectly still atop his alpha with Viktor’s cock still buried to the hilt inside of him. 

“What is it Chris?” Viktor bit out in Russian. 

“Why are you breathing so hard?” Chris asked in a suspicious voice. 

Viktor rolled his eyes as he reached out and caressed Yuuri’s naked hip absentmindedly. He desperately wanted to cum...he’d been close before Chris so rudely interrupted them. 

Viktor really wasn’t in the mood for this. His cock was still rock hard, buried inside hot 23 year old pussy and this phone call was definitely ruining the moment. 

“Does it matter?” Viktor asked in an irritated tone. 

“No I guess not. Prifti’s goons hit another one of our shipments in the middle of the night. Two of our men are dead.” Chris said. 

“Well shit.” Viktor complained. 

“I know you and Yuuri just got back to the States, but I really think you should come home and deal with this in person. He needs to be taken care of.” Chris suggested. 

Viktor sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel that a pounding headache was not far off. 

“Have someone arrange a private flight home for later tonight.” Viktor said with a sigh before ending the call. 

Yuuri hadn’t understood a word of the phone call but he could tell that his alpha was clearly agitated. He waited quietly for Viktor to tell him what had happened. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. He hadn’t even realized that he’d slowly started to rock back and forth on his alpha’s cock; aching and desperate for some kind of friction. 

“Yuuri I’m sorry but I have to go back to Russia as soon as possible. I’ll send two men to accompany you over to your father’s and then send for the movers to get everything packed.” Viktor explained. 

“What’s happened?” Yuuri asked. 

“More trouble with the Albanians...” Viktor replied without going into detail; neither of them in the mood to think of the mounting problems back home. 

“Mnn.” Yuuri hummed in a noncommittal tone. 

Viktor made no move to carry the conversation any further. 

“Do you want me to stop daddy?” Yuuri finally asked as he intentionally tightened around Viktor’s penis and started to ride him again. 

He knew he was playing dirty, but he really wanted his alpha to finish fucking him...it was selfish, but Yuuri desperately needed his alpha’s full attention focused back on him and only him...

“Get on your knees.” Viktor gritted out. He slapped Yuuri’s ass even harder than before. 

Just thinking about the bright red mark it would leave on his omega’s fat ass made Viktor’s cock leak in anticipation. 

Viktor’s commanding alpha tone sent a thrill of desire through Yuuri’s entire body. He could tell that Viktor’s normally tight grip on his baser instincts was quickly crumbling. 

The omega obeyed him immediately and carefully hopped off his alpha’s lap and got into position on his hands and knees as Viktor moved in behind him. 

Yuuri looked so good like this; so submissive and pretty on his hands and knees with his pink little pussy glistening wet and aching for his thick alpha cock to fill it. 

Only he could satisfy his needy little omega. No one else could bring Yuuri pleasure like he could. 

Viktor wasted no time as he grabbed Yuuri roughly by the hips and pushed back inside of him with a single hard thrust. Yuuri cried out as Viktor pulled out almost all the way before roughly slamming back into him. 

Viktor held Yuuri down by the neck as he fucked his tight pussy hard and fast from behind. This more aggressive, primal side to his mate didn’t come out very often, but when he did it made Yuuri’s toes curl in pleasure and his inner omega whine with need. 

Yuuri loved it when Viktor got rough and completely dominated him like this. It felt deeply satisfying to submit to Viktor like this as the alpha took his pleasure.   
—————————————-

“Fuck...your pussy feels so good baby...always so perfect for me...” Viktor grunted out. Yuuri preened at his alpha’s filthy praise. 

The pace that Viktor set was brutal as he slammed his hard cock into the inviting warmth of Yuuri’s dripping wet cunt with punishing force. He released Yuuri’s hip before smacking his omega hard on the ass. 

“Aahhh...do that again…please” Yuuri begged him with a breathy little moan. He sounded absolutely wrecked and Viktor was more than happy to comply. 

“Yess...yess...right there daddy...ahhh.” Yuuri cried out in bliss as the blunt head of his alpha’s cock nailed his pleasure spot head on as he spanked him harder.

The mingled pain and pleasure was enough to push his omega over the edge and Viktor moaned low in his throat as he felt Yuuri tighten around him and cum.

He thrusted into Yuuri’s tight warmth several more times before quickly pulling out and painting his omega’s well-spanked ass and lower back with thick ropes of hot semen. 

Something deeply primal inside of his muddled alpha brain enjoyed seeing the evidence of his claim on Yuuri splattered all over his body. Like a wild animal marking its territory. 

Viktor wouldn’t hesitate to kill any and every alpha who threatened his claim. Yuuri’s sinfully beautiful body was his to touch and kiss and fuck whenever he pleased. 

Yuuri stayed dutifully in position on his hands and knees while his alpha caught his breath; his submissive omega instincts had been completely soothed by Viktor’s earlier display of alpha dominance. 

Viktor gave himself a minute to catch his breath before he leapt off the bed and quickly returned with a wet washcloth to clean the evidence of his passion from Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri attempted to starfish out on the bed to go back to sleep but Viktor was apparently having none of it. He gently pulled Yuuri up from the bed and herded him into the bathroom for a shower. 

“It’s so early…” Yuuri complained. 

“There’s too much to do today to go back to sleep.” Viktor insisted. 

“Fine.” Yuuri said with a pout. 

———————————

Yuuri got to work as he diligently rubbed a calming soap into the strong muscles of his alpha’s shoulders and back. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel anxious over Viktor’s abrupt need to return to Russian in the midst of a budding war with the Albanians. It was always something...

Yuuri’s hindbrain screamed at him that the entire situation felt wrong. It was wrong to let his alpha leave him like this with no one to tend to Viktor’s needs once he returned home. He hated the idea of being parted from his alpha. 

“I hate having to leave you like this. Especially given the situation with your father.” Viktor said ruefully. 

Viktor’s protective alpha instincts pushed back against the thought of leaving his omega vulnerable in a territory that wasn’t his own. 

It was Viktor’s job as Yuuri’s alpha and provider to see to it that his omega was always kept safe and cared for, but he couldn’t do that when he was thousands of miles away. He hated to clip Yuuri’s wings, but he needed him home safe with him as quickly as possible. 

“Milyi...I’ll hire whoever you need but I want you on a plane back to Russia in 2 days where I can protect you.” Victor said in a commanding tone. 

It wasn’t exactly fair, but Viktor knew that it was difficult for any omega to ignore a command from their alpha. It was for Yuuri’s own good and Viktor hoped that he would understand. 

With the mounting trouble with the Albanians and Yuuri’s own father here in the States, Yuuri would be safest at Viktor’s side where he could protect him. 

“Alright…” Yuuri sighed. 

“But I have one condition…” Yuuri continued. 

Viktor’s plans to leave him wouldn’t do at all but now was not the right time to challenge his alpha. He just had to convince Viktor of his complacency until the timing was right. 

“What is it?” Viktor asked. 

“I want my car shipped over with the rest of my things.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Yuuri…It’s easy enough to get my hands on a Mercedes back home. It’s a European company after all. I’ll just buy you a brand new one.” Viktor offered. 

“No I want mine. I bought it myself with my own money and it’s paid for free and clear. Make it happen Viktor.” Yuuri insisted. 

Viktor knew that he shouldn’t have found bossy Yuuri so hot but it was already too late. He was wound too tightly around his omega’s finger to stop now. 

Somehow Viktor suspected that Yuuri already knew he’d give him anything he wanted if he’d only bat his eyelashes and smile at him. 

“Alright Yuuri. I’ll get it done.” The alpha promised. 

“Thank you daddy.” Yuuri said with a satisfied smile as he leaned up to kiss Viktor on the lips. Yuuri had never called him that outside of the bedroom before. 

Even something as simple as that one word was enough to get Viktor in the mood. Yuuri always seemed to make him feel like a horny teenager who’d rather fuck then tend to his mounting duties. 

Surely this had to be karma for pursuing such a young omega at his age...

Yuuri squeaked when Viktor backed him against the shower wall and claimed his mouth in a biting kiss. Viktor held him possessively by the hips and pulled him in to grind against him. 

“The water’s getting cold.” Yuuri said in a daze as Viktor moved to suck at the sensitive scent gland behind his ear. Yuuri sighed in pleasure as Viktor planted kisses along his collarbones and chest before moving lower.

Viktor fondled and gently pinched the stiff little bud of his omega’s pert, pink nipple before suckling it into his mouth. He trailed a finger between Yuuri’s parted thighs before slipping it between the glistening wet folds of his omega’s tight pussy while he continued to stimulate Yuuri’s nipples. 

Yuuri was already soaking wet and ready for him again and Viktor could smell how much his omega wanted him. 

Yuuri sucked in a surprised little breath as his alpha sank to his knees in front of him. He’d never had an alpha kneel before him like this; for the sole purpose of bringing him pleasure. 

Viktor gently pried Yuuri’s thighs farther apart before settling between them. He kissed and nipped along the sensitive skin of his mate’s inner thigh before focusing his attention where he knew Yuuri really wanted it. Viktor smirked up at his omega before circling and sucking at Yuuri’s sensitive clit with his tongue. 

Yuuri released a breathy little moan and tangled his fingers through Viktor’s wet hair as his alpha ate him out. Viktor had given him head many times before, but never like this; on his knees in front of him in such a submissive position. It made Yuuri feel powerful. 

Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s wandering finger circled the tight rim of his ass before he gently thrusted it inside to probe and stretch him. Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor added another finger and continued to tease him. 

Viktor continued to pleasure him with his mouth even as Yuuri’s thighs began to shake and his grip on his silver hair became punishing as the omega’s orgasm washed over him. 

Viktor didn’t even give him a moment to catch his breath before he lifted Yuuri’s leg around his hip and pushed into the inviting heat of his omega’s tight ass. 

Viktor swallowed the strangled moan of mingled pain and pleasure on Yuuri’s lips as he claimed his mouth in a punishing kiss and began to thrust into him. 

————————————

Yuuri waited until the most opportune moment before making his move. Viktor was currently knotted up deep inside of him riding high on a blissful wave of dopamine and bonding chemicals. 

Viktor was still releasing inside of him and should be feeling wonderful right about now. Perfect timing. 

Yuuri refused to be left behind and he couldn’t afford to back down so early in their budding relationship. This would set the tone for all other disagreements between them in the future. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and pulled him in even closer as his alpha pressed lazy finishing kisses to his sensitive neck and scent gland. All alpha’s experienced the same instincts and impulses, and Yuuri, as most omega’s did, had quickly learned how to tap into those instincts in order to get what he really wanted. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri trailed off as his alpha claimed his mouth in a sweet kiss. The water had long since gone cold but neither seemed to care. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes with a vulnerable expression and knew that his mate was already in his thrall. 

“Please...don’t leave. Not yet.” Yuuri pleaded with him softly. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor began. 

“Just for a little bit longer. Please don’t make me go to my appointment alone. It’s important and something we should do together.” Yuuri reasoned. 

It wasn’t even a lie. Going to the doctor and having her spread him open to remove the device was painful and highly personal and the very thought of it filled him with horrible anxiety. 

“I promise the Albanians will still be there causing trouble when we get back. Only for two days. Please Viktor.” Yuuri continued. 

“Milyi, I’ve already instructed Chris to arrange a last minute flight tonight. I can’t put this aside and I’ve let my duties back home lapse in recent months.” Viktor countered. 

Yuuri wouldn’t admit it but that comment stung a bit. Viktor had been the one to pursue him from the beginning and he certainly didn’t feel he was to blame if Viktor couldn’t prioritize…

“Tell him to cancel it then. It’s your plane isn’t it?” Yuuri argued. Viktor didn’t even respond to Yuuri’s biting tone. 

“Can’t we set you up with a doctor back in Moscow? It’s a routine enough process to remove it isn’t it? I promise that we will find a Doctor that you’re comfortable with.” Viktor said. 

“No. I want my doctor to do it. Here. In the states.” Yuuri wasn’t going to budge. 

“Viktor, planning our family is something that we need to do together. The bratva isn’t the one who is going to give you children. I need your support on this. I’m not asking you to choose between us, just that you push back your plans for a few days.” Yuuri wasn’t going to back down. 

“Help me pack at my father’s house and we can leave in two days. Together.” The omega pressed on. 

Viktor was quiet for several moments while he thought about what it was that Yuuri was asking of him. He felt terrible, but he’d already completely forgotten about his omega’s appointment in light of recent development with the Albanians. 

“Yuuri, his men would never let me in the front door.” Viktor tried to reason. 

All that this would accomplish is putting Yuuri in the crossfire of his ongoing battle with the Oyabun. 

“Mari said she would get him out of the house for a few days so we’d be left alone. His guards can’t do anything to you while I’m there.” Yuuri insisted. 

Viktor sighed in frustration. Yuuri was putting him in a difficult position but the omega had a point. Yuuri was the future mother of his children and he deserved an alpha who would place his needs above all other responsibilities. 

“Alright. But my family is Russian orthodox so be prepared to sit through an incredibly long funeral after your father inevitably has me killed.” Viktor grudgingly agreed. Yuuri giggled at his alpha’s dramatics. 

“He won’t kill you. Probably…” Yuuri said. 

“Probably...That sounds promising...” Viktor mused. 

“I love you Viktor.” Yuuri said softly as he cupped the alpha’s cheek and pulled him in for another kiss as Viktor’s knot finally started to go down. 

Viktor was so incredibly whipped and they weren’t even married yet...the alpha side of him reasoned that the sex alone was worth any and every inconvenience Yuuri could possibly throw at him. 

“Do I still have to ship the car?” Viktor asked tentatively. 

“You still have to ship the car.” Yuuri confirmed with a triumphant smile. It felt good to win. 

——————————-

Yuuri typed and then deleted various messages to Phichit for an hour before he finally decided to say fuck it and just hit send. 

He intended to set up a time for them to have dinner and talk about everywhere, but Yuuri was surprised to learn that his best friend had apparently hitched a ride along with Chris back to Russia. 

He’d have to be sure to get all the details on their budding relationship when he and Viktor arrived back in Moscow. Things seemed to be progressing quickly for Phichit as well.

———————————

“I still don’t feel entirely comfortable with this Yuuri.” Viktor said as they pulled up to the Katsuki’s residence. 

The Oyabun and his daughter were otherwise engaged for the day, but the very thought of being in another’s territory set the Pakhan on edge. He was armed but decided against bringing additional security to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. 

Yuuri reached across the center console and grasped Viktor’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’ll be alright. Mari assured me that we would be safe for the day. We’ll be in and out before my father ever returns home.” Yuuri said. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

“You didn’t give me much choice.” Viktor said with a snort. 

———————————-

Yuuri wasn’t lying when he said he had a lot of shit...Viktor was now confident that he might be marrying some kind of organized hoarder. 

“Viktor, rifling through my underwear drawer doesn’t really qualify as helping…” Yuuri teased. 

Viktor held up an incredibly sexy red lace thong that he’d never seen Yuuri wear before. He looked between the panties and Yuuri with an incredibly lewd expression and suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“Yuuri, stop everything and put these on.” Viktor said. 

Yuuri crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Viktor’s antics as his alpha held up an incredibly racy pair of panties and looked at him pleadingly. 

“Look how much more we need to go through. We don’t have time for that now.” Yuuri said in an exasperated voice. 

Viktor just continued to look at him with a pleading expression. 

“Fine. But you’re not allowed to complain when this takes all day to finish.” Yuuri relented as he gestured to the huge mess of clothing around them. 

Viktor tossed him the panties with a triumphant grin. Yuuri shook his head at him before slipping out of his clothes and pulling the lace on. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before looking over to Viktor for his approval. 

“Well?” Yuuri asked him. 

“Get on the bed Yuuri…” Viktor was already unbuttoning his shirt and shucking out of his pants as he stalked closer to him. 

Yuuri gestured over at the mountain of clothing on the bed but Viktor didn’t seem to care and he shoved it onto the floor before tipping Yuuri back against the mattress. 

“We really don’t have time for this…” Yuuri weakly protested as Viktor began to kiss his neck. 

“Mmn. I won’t be able to concentrate on cleaning if I’m forced to see you in these without being able to touch.” Viktor crooned in Yuuri’s ear as he playfully snapped the thin band along the omega’s hip. 

“What’s gotten into you today…” Yuuri said with a giggle between biting kisses.

“Mmnn. I can’t get enough of you lately...” Viktor replied as he gently bit Yuuri’s ear. 

“Leave them on.” Viktor ordered as Yuuri attempted to slide the panties off. 

Yuuri watched with pupils blown wide with lust as his alpha stroked his cock to full hardness while admiring the beautiful red lace that he wore before settling between his parted thighs. 

————————————

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at Viktor’s ridiculous post sex hair. Strands stuck up in every direction and made his head look like a silver bird nest. Yuuri found it incredibly cute. 

“Are you going to be productive now?” Yuuri teased. 

Viktor laid back down in bed to catch his breath while Yuuri hopped off the mattress and got back to work sorting through his belongings. 

“Give me a minute...I’m not as young as I once was.” Viktor complained dramatically.

“You’re not old you know…” Yuuri insisted. 

He had a sneaking suspicion that Viktor might be feeling his age and was attempting to mount him at every possible opportunity to help stave off his impending existential crisis. 

Not that he was complaining. Yuuri had great stamina and enjoyed sex and the feelings of closeness that it brought with his new alpha. 

“I’ve never been with someone so much younger than me before milyi…on the one hand it’s a great boost to my ego, but on the other I’m reminded of the fact that I’m now almost middle aged.” Viktor admitted quietly. 

Yuuri set down the sweater he was folding and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his alpha. 

Viktor finally took notice of the fact that Yuuri had pulled on a robe at some point to block the excellent view. Rude. 

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Viktor gently on the cheek before pulling away and smiling down at him. 

“I’ve told you that our age difference doesn’t bother me. But it seems like it’s bothering you.” Yuuri insisted. 

“I feel like I’m still young mentally, but then my body has to rudely remind me of the fact that I’m almost 40 and can’t recover as quickly. I used to be able to go all night but now my whole body hurts and I just want to nap.” Viktor complained. 

“Viktor I don’t care how old you are so please don’t feel like you have to put up a front for my sake. I won’t die if we don’t make love 3 times a day.” Yuuri insisted.

“He might die…” Viktor sighed as he gestured to his cock. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“He won’t. Now get up and get back to work.” Yuuri said as he gestured to the huge mess around them. 

—————————————-

It was almost 5 the afternoon by the time the two of them finally finished sorting through everything. Early tomorrow morning Viktor had a team of movers coming in to pack up all of his omega’s things for the long trip back to Russia. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the two of them walked down the long hallway towards the front door of the Katsuki’s residence. He couldn’t believe that they’d actually managed to sort everything. 

“Let me take you to dinner?” Viktor asked. 

“How about we curl up in your bed and order pizza? I’m too tired to go out anywhere.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Fine by me.” Viktor agreed happily. 

————————————-

Yuuri was incredibly nervous as he and Viktor sat in the waiting room of his omega specialist’s office the next morning. 

Doctors always made Yuuri anxious and he’d heard the removal of his birth control could potentially be painful. Not as terrible as the initial insertion, but he was still not looking forward to it. 

Viktor laid a comforting hand on his omega’s bouncing knee as they waited for Yuuri’s name to be called. The alpha was sympathetic as he knew that Yuuri was nervous. 

He was thankful that as an alpha he’d never have to be subjected to all the crap that omega’s and beta women went through in order to maintain their sexual health. 

“Breathe Yuuri.” Viktor reminded his mate. Yuuri nodded his head rigidly in response. 

“Mr. Katsuki the Doctor will see you now.” A nurse said cheerfully from the open door. 

————————————

“Well Yuuri is young and in perfect health so I don’t foresee the two of you having any issues conceiving. Obviously the most optimal time is during a heat but it’s definitely possible for him to become pregnant outside of one as well. Especially at his age.” The doctor said matter of factly. 

“Most young couples average around 4-6 months before conception after the removal of an IUD but it’s not unheard of for it to take up to a year.” She continued. 

“I assume there’s no known fertility issues with the alpha? No low sperm count? If you’re unsure then we can certainly run a few tests.” The doctor asked bluntly. 

“No known issues.” Viktor replied woodenly. 

“Excellent. Once Yuuri finds a new omega specialist in Russia I will have my nurse send over all of his medical records.” The doctor said as she escorted the couple out of the examination room. 

“Well that was uncomfortable…” Viktor complained. 

“Says the one who didn’t have a speculum pry open their cervix…” Yuuri said with a snort. Viktor cringed at the very thought of it. 

“Alright you win. That looked awful.” Viktor relented. 

Yuuri laced his fingers with Viktor’s as they walked towards the Pakhan’s waiting vehicle. 

“It was worth it.” Yuuri said with a happy smile that Viktor wholeheartedly returned. 

Viktor could hardly wait until Yuuri became pregnant. The thought of his omega sporting an adorable baby bump made him smile. Yuuri would look so cute. 

“Well we still have a few hours before we board the flight. What would you like to do today?” Viktor asked. 

“Shopping?” Yuuri asked hopefully. Retail therapy always made everything better. Plus, he would miss all of the incredible stores that New York has to offer once he was settled in back in Russia. It just wouldn’t be the same.


	12. Vicchan Lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been slow! I don’t have an excuse other than laying on the couch doing nothing is pretty great. Anyways here’s chapter 12! Also, Vicchan lives!! 
> 
> There’s only a mild amount of porn in this chapter of fluff and a bit of angst.

Yuuri was dozing in the plush leather chair of Viktor’s private plane while his alpha read over numerous business emails on his laptop. They were only 5 hours into their flight home to Moscow and Yuuri was already incredibly bored. 

Viktor insisted on buying him a wonderfully luxurious fur coat back in New York to help him brave the upcoming winter in Russia. 

Viktor had laughed at him when Yuuri insisted he could handle the cold just fine. It was proving to be an exceptionally comfortable pillow though...

“Milyi…my mother is going to be staying with us for several weeks starting on Thursday. She’s very excited to finally meet you.” Viktor said without looking up from the computer screen. 

The thought of finally meeting Viktor’s mother filled Yuuri with anxiety after the complete disaster that was the initial meeting between Viktor and the Oyabun. Hopefully this second family introduction had a much more productive outcome than the first. 

“Do you think she’ll like me?” Yuuri asked tentatively. 

“Of course! She’ll love you. I promise.” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“You still haven’t met my mother. I promise that she’s much more behaved than my father.” Yuuri said with a nervous chuckle. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but be a little hurt at his alpha’s sudden tension at the mention of his own family. He wanted their future children to know all of their grandparents. It wouldn’t be fair to deny them a relationship with Toshiya just because he disapproved of Viktor. 

“Viktor...when we get married I’d like for my mother to be there. I know that my father wouldn’t come so I won’t bother inviting him, but I want her there.” Yuuri said firmly. 

Viktor was quiet for several moments while he considered how best to respond to his mate. He was still incredibly wary about any kind of close contact with Yuuri’s family outside of his elder sister. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Viktor finally asked. 

“Yes.” His omega responded. 

“Alright Yuuri. If that’s what you want we will make arrangements to bring her here when the time comes.” The Pakhan agreed. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his alpha’s cheek. 

“Yuuri...there’s something that I’ve been meaning to speak to you about.” Viktor said cryptically. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

“When we get married, there’s certain...expectations that you will unfortunately be held to.” Viktor began. 

“Such as?” Yuuri asked him to elaborate. 

“The Bratva and Russian culture in general, are still very traditional when it comes to the role of an omega.” Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded at his alpha as he waited for Viktor to continue. 

“When we are among fellow Bratva families you will be expected to make an appearance, but it would be considered...inappropriate for you to speak unless you are directly spoken to. Additionally, we must always present a unified front and openly questioning any of the decisions that I make would not only be seen as a great insult, but also be viewed as a weakness on my part.” Viktor continued. 

He felt guilty even saying this to Yuuri. Viktor considered himself to be a relatively traditional alpha, but having to “remind Yuuri of his place” was mortifying. Although as an individual he believed in advancing omega rights, his culture and many of the Bratva members held a very different work view. 

The circles he moved in still didn’t place any value on an omega as anything other than something pretty to look at and bear children. A rare beauty like Yuuri would only ever be viewed by his associates as nothing more than a prize to possess. 

“I hope that you know that in private, our lives will be very different and I value you being able to voice exactly how you feel about things to me. Even if I could never acknowledge it publicly…” Viktor went on. 

Yuuri swiveled in his chair to face Viktor before placing a comforting hand on his alpha’s thigh. He graced Viktor with a small, but genuine smile and watched as the tension in Viktor’s shoulders immediately disappeared. 

“I understand and I wouldn’t ever ask you to change that part of your life for me. Our cultures are very similar in that respect, so I’ve always known what my role would be as a married omega. I’ve been preparing for this my entire life Viktor.” Yuuri said reassuringly. 

Viktor placed his laptop on the small table to his right and beckoned Yuuri to sit on his lap before winding strong arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri’s delicate neck and greedily inhaled his mate’s sweet omega scent for comfort as Yuuri settled onto his lap. 

“Thank you for understanding. I know that it’s a lot to ask and a lot of pressure to put on you so soon.” Viktor said apologetically. 

“To be honest, most social interactions make me incredibly anxious so I’m not too upset about having to stay quiet around your associates and their wives.” Yuuri said honestly. 

“I should hope that I don’t make you nervous.” The alpha said with an amused chuckle. 

“No. Not you.” Yuuri returned his alpha’s smile. 

“It’s traditional for couples to separate for the evening during parties and events. The alphas usually gather in one room while their omegas congregate in another wing of the house. Most of the Bratva wives are catty and shallow, so I don’t anticipate it’ll be much fun unfortunately. I don’t host gatherings very often anymore so it shouldn’t be a common occurrence.” Viktor explained. 

“Well that sounds terrible.” Yuuri said with a snort. Viktor looked at him apologetically. 

“Yuuri…there’s one last thing. Something I’ve never admitted to anyone before. Not even my mother.” The Pakhan said as his arm’s tightened around his omega’s slim waist. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked curiously. Viktor sighed. 

“You might as well hear it from me anyways as people are always prone to gossip. Especially the men left over from my father’s era.” Viktor continued. 

“You never really talk about him.” Yuuri interjected. 

“He was a rotten, miserable bastard and his countless messy extramarital affairs caused nothing but trouble for the family. He’d neglected his role as Pakhan for years and carelessly allowed an enemy to cripple my mother in an effort to get back at him for deflowering a rival boss’s daughter.” Viktor said angrily. Yuuri was quiet as he waited for his alpha to continue. 

“When I was about your age, a few days after my mother’s attack, I confronted him in his office and we got into a pretty heated screaming match. I’d always hated him my entire childhood and my mother’s injury was the last straw.” The Pakhan continued. 

“What happened between you and your father Viktor?” Yuuri had a feeling that he already knew but he needed to hear it from Viktor’s own mouth. 

“I shot him in the chest and watched him slump to the floor in a pool of his own blood. I’d never shot anyone before but I’d gone to him that day with every intention of killing him and taking his place. So I did.” Viktor said honestly. 

“People obviously had their suspicions that it was me, but no one could ever actually prove it. As far as anyone knew I was out of town on business and had receipts to prove it. I know at some point someone will tell you this so I wanted to be the one to do it.” The alpha said with a tired sigh. 

“I’m glad that you shared that with me Viktor.” Yuuri said softly. 

“To be perfectly honest I wondered if something like that had happened considering how you’ve never talked much about him before and how young you were when you took over. I didn’t want to pry but I’d hoped that you would eventually feel comfortable enough to share that with me.” Yuuri continued. 

Viktor had been so afraid of fully opening up to Yuuri; afraid that the omega would reject him; afraid that Yuuri would begin to fear him and his occasional violent behavior that his work required of him. 

“I’m not a gentle man Yuuri. I’ve made a lot of mistakes over the years and done things I’ll never be able to take back. My work requires me to occasionally get my own hands dirty but I hope that you know that I would never hurt you.” Viktor said honestly. 

“I know Viktor. I may not always want to hear every single gory detail but please never hide that part of your life from me.” Yuuri laid his hands over Viktor’s and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

————————————-

Yuuri didn’t know what time it was when their car finally pulled up at the Nikiforov estate, but he could tell that Viktor was thrilled about being back home again. One of the many staff members carried their things up to the Pakhan’s bedroom suite while Yuuri stripped out of his traveling clothes and starfished out on the bed. 

Viktor soon followed his omega’s lead and turned in for the night after a hurried phone conversation with Chris. The Pakhan had hastily made arrangements for a small group of only his most trusted men to join him for a meeting the following evening. 

Viktor settled himself under the covers before pulling Yuuri’s sleeping form against his chest. He wrapped strong arms around his omega’s waist and buried his nose in Yuuri’s soft black hair as he waited for sleep to quickly overtake him. 

————————————

Yuuri, unsurprisingly, slept until almost mid afternoon the next day in a (failed) attempt to cure his terrible jet lag. He spent the rest of the day unpacking the bags he’d managed to lug with him on Viktor’s plane. 

Between the clothing he already owned and the wardrobe that Viktor’s personal shopper put together, Yuuri was certain that he’d never have to buy another article of clothing as long as he lived. Not that that would stop him. 

Viktor had sequestered himself in his private office for the day and Yuuri hadn’t seen the alpha since they arrived home. The both of them had been too tired to even shower after arriving home and Yuuri was in desperate need of a relaxing bath. 

Yuuri managed to coax Viktor from his office and led his alpha up the grand staircase and down the long hallway to their master bedroom suite. He wasted no time and began unbuttoning his alpha’s shirt while Viktor’s unpleasant maid dutifully filled the bathtub with a mix of pleasant smelling salts and soothing oils. 

Yuuri smirked to himself as he caught her sneaking a peek of his oblivious alpha. Not that he could blame her. Viktor was an incredibly handsome man after all. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on the Pakhan’s lips before the maid turned to quickly shuffle out of the bathroom. 

Yuuri was surprised that Viktor still remained totally unaware of the silent battle that continued to rage on between his omega and beta maid. He knew that Viktor only had eyes for him but it did feel good to stick it to her so openly like this. 

Viktor settled himself in the warm bubbly water and leaned back against the tub as he waited for Yuuri to sit down opposite him. The large, comfortable bathtub was custom made and outfitted with 8 adjustable water jets. It was definitely a thing of luxury and Viktor loved it. 

Just as Yuuri settled under the thick layer of bubbles one of the maids came into the room with a bottle of champagne and a beautiful spread of chocolate covered berries. 

She arranged their dessert on a small wooden side table while another beta worked to light the many candles that adorned the large bathroom. 

“Excellent!” The Pakhan declared happily. 

“What’s all this?” Yuuri asked with an amused smile. 

“We’re celebrating!” Viktor insisted cheerfully. 

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Yuuri asked as his alpha popped the cork before filling two glass flutes. 

“We’re finally back home. Together here in Russia.” Viktor replied as he handed Yuuri his glass. 

“I’ve been saving this bottle for a while and I thought tonight would be the perfect time for us to enjoy it.” The alpha continued as he clinked his glass against Yuuri’s

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were trying to seduce me.” Yuuri said with a conspiratorial wink. 

Yuuri took a small sip of the sweet champagne and leaned forward as Viktor popped a ripe, succulent strawberry into his waiting mouth. 

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s soft cheek and pulled his omega in closer in a series of passionate, lingering kisses. He broke away from Yuuri’s sweet mouth before running his thumb through the small trail of berry juice covering the omega’s plump lower lip. 

“Can a man not spoil his omega without some kind of ulterior motive?” Viktor asked with mock innocence as he brought the finger to his own lips to taste the juices. 

“There’d better be ulterior motives…” Yuuri sighed into Viktor’s open mouth as the alpha pulled him in for another kiss. 

Yuuri pouted as Viktor abruptly broke away from their kiss to rummage around a small silver box situated on the head end of the tub. 

“Aha!” Viktor said excitedly as he pulled something small from the box.

“You asked me about it the last time we were here and we never did get around to enjoying it together.” The alpha said as he opened his fist to reveal a single joint and a cheap lighter. Yuuri giggled at Viktor’s antics. 

“Is this from your own personal growing station?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes indeed. It makes bath time much more enjoyable.” Viktor said with a wink. 

Yuuri sat up in the water and maneuvered himself into Viktor’s waiting lap as the alpha’s free arm wrapped around his waist. Viktor kissed and sucked at Yuuri’s neck while the omega brought the joint up to his lips. Viktor, ever the gentleman, insisted on lighting it for him. 

Yuuri laid back against his alpha’s strong chest and passed Viktor the joint as he polished off the rest of his champagne. 

“So what are you going to do about that Albanian boss you hate so much?” Yuuri asked as Viktor exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. 

“Can I be honest?” Viktor asked. 

“Always.” Yuuri replied.

“I have absolutely no idea.” Viktor admitted before the both of them burst into a fit of laughter. 

“The Albanian Boys really is a stupid name.” Yuuri said as he absentmindedly picked at his nails. 

“Thank you! I’ve been saying that for years!” Viktor enthusiastically agreed. 

“You could always poison him…” Yuuri suggested casually; as if they were discussing something mundane like the weather instead of murder. 

Viktor considered it for a moment before replying. 

“I’m afraid to even ask…” Viktor finally admitted. 

“That’s probably wise…” Yuuri said honestly as the alpha passed the joint back to him. 

“It’s a bit archaic don’t you think? Poisoning my arch nemesis?” The Pakhan asked. 

“Well, when you put it like that you sound like a supervillain.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Have you ever poisoned anyone Yuuri?” Viktor was afraid to know the answer but his curiosity won out in the end. 

“Only like 3 people...” Yuuri admitted quietly. 

“Wait, really? I was kidding.” Viktor said. 

“It’s very effective. And nearly untraceable. I make it myself.” The omega defended. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re terrifying?” Viktor said appreciatively. 

Yuuri turned to smile at him as the alpha leaned in for an over the shoulder kiss. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said with a cheeky smile. 

“I have a surprise for you mily…” Viktor quickly changed the subject. 

“Viktor, It’s not really a surprise when it’s poking my lower back.” Yuuri teased.

“No, no not that!” Viktor said with a chuckle. 

“Chris should be arriving with it in the next hour or so. I think you’re going to like it.” Viktor said as he planted a kiss to Yuuri’s hair. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked excitedly. 

“Telling you would defeat the purpose of it being a surprise.” Viktor teased. 

“Can I at least have a clue?” Yuuri asked. 

“It’s brown.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“That tells me absolutely nothing.” Yuuri pouted. 

————————————

Yuuri squealed in surprise as Viktor abruptly lifted him out of the tub and carried him back to their bed. He gently set the omega down before climbing on top of him and leaning down to claim his mouth in a kiss. 

Yuuri wrapped shapely legs around Viktor’s hips as the alpha moved to suck a large hickey onto his neck. It was littered with the fading evidence of Viktor’s passion for him; his alpha’s possessiveness satisfying Yuuri’s needy inner omega. 

Yuuri caressed his alpha’s sides and strong shoulders before moving down to cup the firm globes of his ass as Viktor began to grind against him. 

“Mmn. We don’t have much time before Chris gets here.” Yuuri reminded him as Viktor reached between his parted thighs to tease him. 

“We’ll just be fashionably late then.

“Want you inside me...” Yuuri said in a breathy little whisper as Viktor continued to tease him. 

Yuuri let out a pleasured moan as Viktor thrusted two of his deft fingers inside of him and began to stroke. 

“So wet for me…” Viktor mumbled appreciatively into his omega’s bruising neck. 

“Aahh…” Yuuri cried out as Viktor curled his fingers to probe at his most wonderfully sensitive spot. 

Yuuri’s nails dug into the sensitive flesh of Viktor’s firm backside as the alpha’s talented fingers continued to pleasure him. It wasn’t enough. He needed Viktor in him. 

“Mmn...please.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor slowly withdrew his fingers before guiding his leaking cock to Yuuri’s tight entrance and gently thrusting part of the way inside of him. 

The alpha gave his mate a few moments to adjust to his ample size before slowly pulling out and leisurely thrusting back into the welcoming heat of his omega’s beautiful, willing body. 

The pace that Viktor set was sensual and unhurried as he thrusted steadily into Yuuri’s wonderfully tight pussy; the soft velvet walls gripping his hard alpha cock so perfectly as Viktor took his pleasure from Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri cried out underneath him as Viktor changed the angle of his hips so that he nailed his pleasure spot head on with every thrust. 

Viktor could already tell that he was going to knot so Chris would just have to wait for them to finish. 

Viktor showered Yuuri’s face and neck with kisses before leaning down to claim his mouth. 

“Feel good baby?” Viktor purred into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Always...” Yuuri said with a pleased sigh. 

“Your pussy’s so wet and tight around my cock. Feels so good…” Viktor praised his mate. 

———————————

“So beautiful…” Viktor crooned into Yuuri’s ear after planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Yuuri’s hands wandered up higher to wrap around his alpha’s strong back as Yuuri pulled him in even closer. The last few times that they had been intimate were frenzied and rough but tonight was very different. 

Viktor brought him slowly and sensually to the height of pleasure as he showered him with kisses and sweet words of affection. Tonight Yuuri felt so very precious and loved as Viktor took his sweet time taking him apart. 

“I love you milyi.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear as he felt his omega tighten around him. 

—————————————

Yuuri plodded down the stairs to a litany of enraged yelling. To Yuuri’s ears, the Russian language sounded angry no matter what was being said, but this time was even worse. He made it halfway down the staircase before noticing Viktor’s tiny blond associate with a finger jabbing at the Pakhan’s chest while the omega berated him. 

Viktor looked equally as heated. 

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks as Yurio turned away from Viktor and stomped up the stairs to meet him halfway before getting right up in his face. Yurio was pissed and Yuuri had absolutely no idea what he’d personally done to deserve the other omega’s wrath. 

“You!” Yurio shouted at him in English. 

Yuuri’s surprised squeak was more than a little embarrassing. He didn’t say anything as Yurio continued to screech at him. 

“This is all your fault! All of it!” Yurio continued shouting. 

Yuuri looked helplessly at Viktor as his alpha ascended the stairs to drag a furious Yurio away from him. 

“Yuri, enough!” The Pakhan said in an angry tone. 

“No! This is complete bullshit and I’m fucking tired of it!” Yurio fired back. 

“Take it up with me then! Yuuri has nothing to do with this!” Viktor shouted back at him. 

“But it’s entirely his fault! I don’t know how you can’t see that! Everyone else does!” Yurio continued furiously. 

“You’ve gotten sloppy and distracted ever since this...this foreign little whore crawled into your bed!” Yurio screamed. Viktor saw red at his subordinate’s personal attack on his mate. 

The loud slap of Viktor’s open palm colliding with Yurio’s face was deafening in Yuuri’s ears. He couldn’t believe that Viktor actually struck him. No matter how much the other omega deserved it. 

“After everything that I’ve done for you...you would throw all of it back in my face like this?” Viktor asked angrily. 

“Do you even know how many times I bailed your worthless father out of the financial disaster he got himself into...silencing everyone who laughed at you and I for putting an omega in your position. Do you know how many qualified alphas I passed up on just to give you a chance?” The Pakhan continued; seething with barely controlled rage. 

“You leave my father out of this! He was a good man!” Yurio shouted; earning a humorless laugh from Viktor. 

“He was a philandering drunk who didn’t know his ass from his elbow!” Viktor said. Yurio looked ready to argue again before Viktor cut him off. 

“Get out.” Viktor said in a deathly calm voice that Yuuri found incredibly unnerving. 

Yurio’s face looked genuinely surprised with the Pakhan’s violent outburst and scathing criticisms. He looked like a scalded cat and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh. 

Yurio shot him a dirty look and opened his mouth to continue to hurl abuse at him before Viktor immediately cut him off again. 

“Get him out of here before I hit him again!” Viktor shouted to Chris at the bottom of the stairs. 

Thankfully Yurio’s own alpha was nowhere to be found. Yuuri hated to think about the alpha pissing contest and inevitable fistfight that would’ve ensued had Otabek witnessed Viktor strike his omega. 

Viktor sat down in the middle of the stairs and silently fumed for several long minutes. Yuuri could see the visible tension in his mate’s shoulders as Viktor shook with rage. 

Yuuri quietly took a seat next to his alpha and settled a delicate hand on Viktor’s knee while he waited for him to calm down. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said tentatively. The alpha didn’t respond. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“No.” Viktor gritted through his clenched jaw. 

“Please?” Yuuri pleaded. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that.” Viktor said woodenly. 

“You shouldn’t have struck him.” Yuuri chided gently. 

Viktor let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

“You’re right. I felt terrible the minute I did it.” Viktor said regretfully. 

“He was completely out of line and I don’t know that I’ll be able to forgive him. He humiliated me in my own home and took his misplaced anger out on you.” Viktor continued. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri. Please don’t take any of his insults to heart. It’s a stressful time for all of us and this is how Yurio deals with it.” Viktor went on. 

“He really doesn’t like me much.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Things have changed since I mated with you and Yurio cannot handle not being the center of attention it seems.” Viktor replied. 

“Have you been neglecting your work because of me?” Yuuri had suspected that Viktor had but he wanted to know for sure. 

“Maybe a little. But it’s worth it. You’re worth it.” Viktor admitted before wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Now that I have you back here with me where I can keep an eye on you things will start getting back to normal.” Viktor said confidently. 

He was sure that order would soon be restored. Especially once he finally disposed of the Albanian leader. 

“I don’t want you to neglect your responsibilities for me Viktor. I’d feel terrible if anyone else were to die because of me.” Yuuri said with a guilty expression. 

“Yuuri, please don’t think for a second that they died because of you. They knew the risks when they joined and their families have been well compensated for the loss. They died because the Albanians have decided to start a war with me after many years of relative peace.” The Pakhan insisted. 

“I know that you’ve got a lot on your plate right now so I won’t push but please think about setting some time aside here soon for us to get married.” Yuuri begged his alpha. 

“Even if we just elope. I don’t need anything fancy with a huge crowd of people.” Yuuri said. 

“You deserve to have a beautiful wedding Milyi.” Viktor replied. 

“I just want to finally be married to you. I don’t care how or where it happens.” Yuuri said as he tilted his head up to meet Viktor for a kiss. 

“Doesn’t your mother arrive in the morning?” Yuuri asked suddenly. He’d totally forgotten all about it. 

“Yes! She’s very excited to finally meet you.” Viktor said with a contented smile. 

“Does she speak English? My Russian is still abysmal.” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes she speaks excellent English. I think the two of you will get along just fine.” Viktor assured him. 

“How about I have the cook make you something special tonight since dinner with Chris is obviously ruined.” Viktor suggested. 

“What about my present?” Yuuri asked expectantly. 

“Ah! I’d almost forgotten!” Viktor made a mad dash down the stairs into one of the sitting rooms. 

“Close your eyes!” The alpha instructed gleefully as he approached his mate. Yuuri rolled his eyes before complying. 

“Okay now open!” Viktor said excitedly as he stood in front of Yuuri. 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri squealed in delight as Viktor handed him a small brown pile of fluff in the shape of a dog. 

“Do you like him?” Viktor asked with a joyful smile. 

“I love him.” Yuuri said through happy tears that threatened to spill at any moment. 

“Don’t cry Yuuri.” Viktor said worriedly. 

“He’s just so small and precious. I can’t help it.” Yuuri said softly as he bent down to kiss the puppy’s soft fur. 

“What should we call him?” Viktor asked as he cocked his head to the side, nearly identical to the puppy’s curious pose. 

“Oh my god he looks like you!” Yuuri squealed with joy. 

“How? I’d ask what you’ve been smoking but I already know the answer.” Victor laughed. 

“Vicchan. His name is Vicchan.” Yuuri declared as the puppy gave a small, excited yip. 

“I’m not going to win this battle am I?” Viktor asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“Nope!” Yuuri said with a grin. 

“Welcome to the family then Vicchan.” Viktor said as he scratched their new friend behind the ears. 

“Thank you. I love him. And you.” Yuuri said happily as he pulled Viktor in for another lingering kiss.


	13. Make It Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has so much porn in it that I’m splitting it into 2 parts. Part two will finally be Yuuri and Phichit making up as well as more details about Viktor’s dramatic little gang war that he’s got going on. 
> 
> Ultimately Viktor’s mother will warm up to Yuuri, but for now she is not sure what to make of the situation.

“When does your mother arrive?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily into Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Around 11.” Viktor said cheerfully as he reached down to scratch Vicchan behind the ears. 

Both dogs had decided to take up residence alongside them in bed. Yuuri had been delighted. 

“It’s not like you to sleep past 7:00 like this.” Yuuri teased the alpha as Viktor planted a soft kiss to his lips. 

“It’s difficult to want to leave the bed when you’re practically naked and wrapped around me like this.” Viktor said with an amused smile as he gently rolled Yuuri onto his back. 

Yuuri smiled up at him through hazy eyes and reached a hand up to brush the wayward strands of silver hair from Viktor’s handsome face. 

The alpha loomed over him and leaned down to claim his lips in a soft kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s back and pulled his mate in closer as their kisses steadily became more passionate. 

Yuuri reached out to grab his wrist as Viktor’s hand moved lower to tug at the frilly white lace of his panties. 

“Viktor...the dogs are just staring at us.” Yuuri pointed out as Viktor planted biting kisses along his pale neck and chest while trying to fumble with the thin scrap of fabric. 

“They’ll get the hint…” Viktor mumbled distractedly as he finally slipped the pretty lace halfway down Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Viktor…were not doing it in front of them.” Yuuri scolded him. 

“Makka! Down!” Viktor instructed tersely in Russian. She hopped off the bed and waited for her much smaller companion to follow her out of the room. 

“Better?” Viktor asked breathlessly. 

Yuuri snorted out a laugh and nodded as Viktor caressed along his hip and thick thigh before trailing deft fingers between his legs. He was already so wet and eager for Viktor to fill him. 

Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor trailed kisses along the sensitive skin of his hips and stomach before gently sucking at his navel. 

Viktor crooked his fingers just right to press against Yuuri’s G spot and smiled proudly at the breathy moan he received in response. 

“You smell so good Milyi.” Viktor praised as he moved to plant a tender kiss to the sensitive gland at Yuuri’s inner thigh. 

“Get on your knees for me.” Viktor instructed as he quickly withdrew his fingers and sat up. 

Yuuri whined at the sudden loss of stimulation but Viktor’s attention was elsewhere as he began to rummage around in his side table drawer. 

Yuuri turned over and presented himself, ass up on his hands and knees to his alpha as he waited for Viktor to continue. He knew that Viktor loved seeing him like this, completely submissive and ready for him to do as he pleased. 

Viktor withdrew a pretty blue vibrator from a case in the drawer and slowly worked it inside of Yuuri before switching it on the lowest setting. The omega released a lovely little moan of pleasure as he dialed up the toy to a higher vibration setting. 

The alpha leaned forward to plant a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s spine and a playful smack to his ass. Yuuri’s surprised little gasp of pleasure went straight to Viktor’s cock. 

Viktor coated his middle finger in a pleasant smelling oil before slowly circling the tight ring of muscle of Yuuri’s ass and gently pushing inside. He worked his finger in and out before adding another to stretch him thoroughly. 

Yuuri was already wet and dripping with slick, but Viktor wanted to be sure that he was ready to take him. It had been a while since they’d done it like this. Yuuri’s walls were so hot and tight around his probing fingers and Viktor ached to finally push inside of him. 

“Please daddy...want you inside me…” Yuuri begged as Viktor’s fingers and the vibrator continued to pleasure both his pussy and ass. 

Viktor slowly withrew his fingers before slicking up his cock and gently pushing inside of Yuuri’s tight entrance. He gave Yuuri a few moments to adjust before gently working the last few inches inside of him. 

“Mmnn...so big.” Yuuri moaned as Viktor finally thrust his thick penis all of the way into him. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and cried out loudly as Viktor fucked his tight ass from behind. 

Yuuri was so incredibly hot and slick around him and Viktor couldn’t help but release a pleasured moan at the wonderful feeling of burying his cock inside his omega’s beautiful body. 

Viktor knew that this method would bring them no closer to Yuuri becoming pregnant but he didn’t care. This time around was purely for their own pleasure. 

Viktor placed one hand firmly on Yuuri’s hip and tangled the other in the thick strands of his omega’s black hair as he picked up the pace and fucked him hard and fast. 

“Fuck baby...so tight…alway take my cock so well.” Viktor praised the omega. Yuuri whined as Viktor continued to curse and grunt loudly as he took his pleasure. 

Viktor released his tight grip on Yuuri’s hair and smacked him hard on the ass as he continued to pound into him.   
———————————————-

“Are you sore?” Viktor asked worriedly as he and Yuuri lay together in bed. It had taken them almost 15 minutes to catch their breath and for Yuuri’s ear to stop ringing. 

Viktor had completely and utterly wrecked him. Yuuri’s hair stood up in every direction and his entire body would surely bruise by tomorrow thanks to Viktor’s possessive touch. 

“Mmn...a little.” Yuuri admitted with a sleepy, satisfied smile. 

The alpha had just given him the best orgasm he’d ever had in his entire life. Even better than their first night together and all Yuuri wanted to do was melt into the mattress. 

Viktor fiddled with a strand of Yuuri’s black hair while the omega made himself comfortable on his chest. Both of them were still bathed in drying sweat and in desperate need of a bath. 

“It felt good though.” The omega said as he leaned over to plant a lazy kiss to Viktor’s lips. 

Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s naked hip as he lazily traced random patterns into his mate’s soft, supple skin. 

“I’ve never cum so hard in my life.” Yuuri purred into Viktor’s ear before gently biting it. 

Yuuri had never done that to him before. Viktor was, once again, surprised at how much he liked it. 

Yuuri’s beautiful naked body was wrapped around him and his roaming hands were rubbing over his chest and abs. Viktor couldn’t help but want him again... 

“Fuck baby...” Viktor groaned. He was already growing hard again. 

He attempted to roll Yuuri over again before the omega gently placed a firm hand on his chest to stop him. 

“How about I come to your office later tonight after your meeting is over…” Yuuri suggested. 

“I’ll put on something pretty for you…” Yuuri said softly as he looked down at Viktor. 

“Let me ride you…” Yuuri continued in between biting kisses. 

“Or I can suck you off while you finish writing emails...” the omega suggested as Viktor growled incoherently into his neck. 

“Mmnn...let you bend me over the desk and fuck me from behind...” Yuuri continued to tease him. 

“Let you knot me again...fill me up till I leak.” Yuuri cooed softly. 

“How does that sound daddy?” Yuuri asked innocently as his hands caressed lower and lower without ever touching Viktor’s cock. 

“You’re going to kill me…” Viktor groaned, his voice low and tight with lust. 

He was marrying a conniving little minx. Yuuri never talked dirty to him outside of sex and it was driving him wild. Yuuri already knew how to push all the right buttons and played him like a fiddle but Viktor loved him for it. 

“Come shower with me.” Yuuri said with a smile as he grasped Viktor’s wrist and gently tugged him from their bed. 

————————————-

Yuuri really didn’t know what to make of Viktor’s mother. She had been friendly enough during their initial meeting, but the way her cold, calculating eyes scrutinized and followed him wherever he went unnerved Yuuri. 

He found it interesting that Maria chose not to conceal her mating brand after everything that Viktor had admitted to him about his father. She instead opted to wear something low cut with only a single small pendant necklace; almost as if she wanted to highlight the mark. 

She was still an incredibly beautiful and elegant woman and Yuuri could see where Viktor’s piercing blue eyes and silver hair came from as he clearly favored his mother. 

Much like he and Viktor, Maria had only been 20 years old when she’d married 30 year old Ivan. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what his future mother in law thought of their sizable 14 year age difference.

It set Yuuri’s teeth on edge the way that Maria’s face lit up when she locked eyes with Viktor’s awful maid and Yuuri’s new arch nemesis, Irina. Great.

At least Yulia was still on his side.

Yuuri smiled brightly as Vicchan bounded into the atrium where they were taking tea and settled himself in his lap. He reached down to stroke the puppy’s soft brown fur while Viktor and his mother conversed in Russian. 

“Vitya, when is the wedding taking place? Surely this has gone on long enough now that you’ve mated with him.” Maria said sternly in English. Viktor chuckled at his mother’s tone but Yuuri knew better. 

“Well, we still need to make arrangements for Yuuri’s mother and sister to join us after I’ve taken care of a few business related matters.” Viktor said vaguely. 

“Hmm…” Maria said noncommittally. 

Yuuri kept Viktor’s warning in mind to always wait to speak until he was spoken to. 

“What about children?” Maria asked Yuuri directly. 

At least the smile he gave her in regards to that subject was genuine. 

“We’ve talked about that quite a bit and we’d like to have at least two or three.” Yuuri said happily as Viktor reached over to caress his knee. 

“Excellent. The more you have the better chance that one of them will present as an alpha and be named Viktor’s heir.” Maria replied. Yuuri simply smiled and nodded. 

“Viktor tells me that you speak 3 languages.” Maria continued with her questioning. 

“Yes. I speak English, Japanese and French fluently.” Yuuri said softly. 

“But not Russian.” Mari said. It wasn’t even a question but a statement. Thankfully Viktor stepped in. 

“Mama, we will certainly be hiring him a Russian tutor once he is settled in. For now, I didn’t think it was necessary.” Viktor defended. 

“I see.” His mother replied. 

Yuuri decided that she terrified him. She was cryptic, cold and impossible to read. A winning combination. But, she was Viktor’s mother and really the only family that he had left and Yuuri was determined to win her over even if it killed him. 

At least he and the therapist would have a new topic of conversation.

————————————-

Viktor apologized to his mate profusely for having to leave in the middle of his mother’s first day with them, but he was late for an important meeting with his most trusted men in regards to the mounting trouble with the Albanians. 

Yuuri was less than thrilled about being left completely alone with Maria without Viktor to act as a buffer between them. His anxiety only grew while he tried desperately to think of possible topics of conversation. Makkachin could sense his nervousness and decided to plop down next to he and Vicchan on the couch. 

“I must say that I’m a little surprised that Viktor decided to mate with you. I thought it would never happen. He’s always kept to himself.” Maria confessed. 

“Everything happened so quickly so it was honestly a bit surprising for us as well.” Yuuri said with a fond smile. 

“He’s always had pretty things hanging off of him his entire life. I’ve met a few of them over the years but none of them ever amounted to much aside from something to look at. To think that he’d finally settle down…” Maria trailed off. 

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure whether he was being subtly insulted or complimented. Maybe it was a bit of both… 

“My son is a very private person and hasn’t told me much else aside from the fact that he has mated with you. Tell me about yourself.” Maria insisted. Yuuri gulped. 

Her gaze was intense and Yuuri averted his eyes while he thought about how to answer her. Does one tell their future mother in law that their main talents were manufacturing and selling illegal sexual enhancement drugs and fucking the hell out of her son? Probably not. 

“I’m almost 24, born and raised in Japan and I have a degree in Pharmacology.” Yuuri finally said. Surely she couldn’t pick that apart?

“Viktor tells me that you also come from a prolific crime family but not much else, only that your father is the head.” Maria said. 

“Viktor and my father don’t get along and he’s never met my mother as she rarely travels out of Japan.” Yuuri explained tentatively. He silently begged that she wouldn’t press the issue any further. 

“Will he not be invited to your wedding? Viktor only mentioned your mother and sister attending.” She asked. 

“Even if he was invited he would not come.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“I see.” Maria said cryptically. 

This was going to be the longest afternoon of Yuuri’s entire life. 

——————————————

Yuuri was secretly delighted that Otabek had chosen today of all days to angrily burst into the estate and demand to see Viktor. The alpha was (rightfully) pissed off at Viktor for striking his obnoxious omega and in his anger, had come to settle the score. 

At least Otabek’s bullheadedness pulled him away from a day of tense and uncomfortable conversation with Viktor’s terrifying mother. 

“Otabek...Viktor isn’t here and won’t be back for some time. How about you come have a cup of tea with me and we’ll talk?” Yuuri suggested. 

He really wasn’t dressed for any kind of social visit, however informal this was. Viktor would surely scold him for meeting another alpha clad in tight gym clothes, but the man had interrupted his daily exercise regiment after all. 

Yuuri coaxed a muttering Otabek into one of the estate’s less formal sitting rooms and flagged down Yulia to bring them something to eat and drink. 

———————————-

“Tell me honestly what you think of the new mistress of the house.” Maria asked her son’s housemaid while Irina was finishing unpacking her travel clothes. 

“I find him to be spoiled and lazy. He seems to take great pleasure in distracting the Pakhan from his duties and it’s caused tension amongst his men.” Irina said honestly. 

“He sleeps till late in the afternoon and spends most of his nights either sequestered with the Pakhan in his bedroom or off the estate grounds with Mila.” Irina continued. 

“Viktor seems oddly serious about him. He is quite pretty so I can see on the surface why my son is infatuated with him.” Maria confided. 

“May I speak freely?” Irina asked. 

“Of course.” Maria replied. 

“I find it inappropriate that he, at this very moment, is taking tea with an alpha that isn’t his own, without the Pakhan’s knowledge. In his own home of all places.” Irina said icily. 

Maria seemed deeply troubled but Irina’s revelation. It was incredibly upsetting that Viktor’s omega would meet, without a chaperone, with one of Viktor’s alpha subordinates without her son’s explicit permission. 

———————————-

“Thank you Yulia.” Yuuri said with a small smile as the maid brought in a spread of tea and snacks. 

“Otabek...I really don’t want to involve myself in Viktor’s business. I could care less what Yuri thinks about me and even if we never say a word to each other I won’t be bothered. Viktor has enough to deal with and I want you to make this issue between him and Yuri go away.” Yuuri said honestly. 

Otabek scoffed at him and Yuuri could tell that he desperately wanted to cut him off.

“Viktor should not have struck him and he told me that he regretted it as soon as it happened.” Yuuri continued. 

“It should never have happened at all.” Otabek insisted through gritted teeth. 

“Aren’t you’re tired of their constant bickering?” Yuuri asked. Otabek averted his gaze at Yuuri’s question, all but confirming his suspicions. 

“It should never have happened but it wasn’t all that unexpected. Yuri insulted Viktor in his own home and tried to drive a wedge between a newly mated pair. I’m sure that you understand how sensitive a time the first few months of a new bond is.” Yuuri pressed. 

“I do.” Otabek agreed. 

“I know Viktor values Yuri and everything that he does. I’ll speak to him and make him apologize for his behavior, but in exchange, I’d like Yuri to keep his personal opinions about me to himself.” Yuuri promised him. 

“You think that you can convince a stubborn Russian alpha to apologize?” Otabek asked in an amused tone. 

“You underestimate how persuasive I am when I want to be.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

——————————-

Viktor had just loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves and poured himself a well deserved drink when Yuuri tapped softly on his office door. He smiled to himself as he fantasized about the night Yuuri had in store for him. 

“Come in Milyi.” Viktor said softly. 

Viktor leaned back in his chair and eagerly unbuckled his belt in anticipation for whatever filthy thing Yuuri had planned for the evening. 

“We’ll get to that.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

“Something on your mind?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“You told me your mother would like me.” Yuuri said as he situated himself on Viktor’s desk and playfully smacked his wandering hand away. He needed Viktor’s undivided attention. 

Viktor visibly paled at his mate's statement. 

“She doesn't like me Viktor.” Yuuri continued. 

“What’s happened?” Viktor asked. 

“Nothing in particular. I can just tell from the way she looks at me and the questions she asked.” Yuuri replied. 

“What did she ask?” Viktor said tentatively. 

“She wanted to know why you would mate with me after she made sure to mention your laundry list of past lovers.” Yuuri said as he absentmindedly picked at his nails. Viktor cringed at his revelation. 

“Viktor, just to be clear, I don’t care about how many people you’ve slept with, but it’s not exactly something I’d love to discuss with your mother.” Yuuri scolded him. Viktor sighed in frustration. 

“She can be difficult and sometimes has trouble warming up to new people but I don’t think that she dislikes you.” Viktor defended. 

“I would have appreciated a warning beforehand.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

“Wait...are you pissed at me?” Viktor asked. 

“Only a little.” Yuuri said honestly. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” Yuuri continued. His facial expression and posture told Viktor that he wasn’t alluding to sex. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Yuuri changed the subject. Viktor’s eyes took on a predatory look as he thought about what Yuuri could possibly have planned for him. 

“Close your eyes.” Yuuri instructed. 

Yuuri reached into the folds of his silk robe and pulled out two little pink pills before popping one of them into his mouth. He undid the tie at his waist and allowed the fabric of his robe to fall to the floor. 

“Open.” Yuuri instructed. 

Viktor smiled brightly as he drank in the sight of his omega. Yuuri was clad in a beautiful silky pair of red lace panties and sheer thigh high stockings. He reached out and snapped the band of the garter belt on Yuuri’s thick thigh before running his hand along Yuuri’s leg. 

“Blyad...look at you…” Viktor said appreciatively. 

“Here.” Yuuri said with a smile as he handed Viktor the little heart shaped pill. 

“You’ve finished it then?” Viktor asked excitedly. 

“I’ve perfected it. I thought we could try it out tonight. I’ve already taken mine.” Yuuri said. 

“It actually tastes good!” Viktor exclaimed as he popped the little pill into his mouth. 

“It’ll take about 10 to 15 minutes to kick in and then it lasts for 4 to 6 hours.” Yuuri explained. 

“How did your meeting go?” Yuuri asked as Viktor’s hands gently pried his legs apart and planted kisses along his inner thigh. 

“Mm...let’s not talk about that now. Not when I’ve got something so much better to focus on.” Viktor complimented his beautiful mate. 

“So...not we’ll then?” Yuuri pressed him. Viktor sighed. 

“Well, we’ve fairly confident that we’ve found Prifti’s personal residence…” Viktor said. 

“That sounds like good news…” Yuuri said warily. 

“He has a wife and 6 children living there…” Viktor said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. 

“I’d prefer not murdering my arch nemesis in cold blood while his family watches. I’m not that heartless.” Viktor gritted out. 

“What if it’s your only chance to ever get to him?” Yuuri asked. 

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Viktor replied. 

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“I don’t want to think about unpleasant work issues while I’m with you. Being with you takes all the stress away.” Viktor said with a fond smile. 

“I love you.” Yuuri said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“I love you too Milyi.” Viktor said between kisses. 

“Viktor, I’ve thought a lot about it while you were in your meeting.” Yuuri said softly. 

“What is it?” Viktor asked as he felt up Yuuri’s hips and ass. 

“I don’t care who attends or what we wear or even if my family makes it. I want to be married to you.” Yuuri said seriously. 

“I had hoped to wait until after everything with the Albanians.” Viktor replied. Yuuri swatted his roaming hands away and crossed his arms as he looked at his alpha expectantly. 

“Make it happen Viktor.” Yuuri insisted.


	14. XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Please enjoy this drug induced smut fest. There is plot if you squint. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Yuuri and Phichit angry crying at each other 🤪

“So...what’s it going to feel like?” Viktor asked as he helped Yuuri out of his silky stockings and panties before placing a kiss on each of the omega’s beautiful thighs. 

“Have you ever taken ecstasy?” Yuuri asked. 

“Once or twice.” Viktor confirmed. 

“It’s similar to that but it works faster and the high doesn’t usually last quite as long. You’ll feel euphoric and relaxed and it really heightens feelings of bonding and arousal. Almost like a pseudo heat or rut.” Yuuri explained. 

“Mmn...so clinical.” Viktor said as he kissed along Yuuri’s thick thighs. 

Viktor had been fantasizing about being with Yuuri all day and couldn’t wait to get naked with him again. The sex from this morning had been incredible and Viktor had an inkling that tonight would be even more enjoyable. 

“You’ll like it. I promise.” Yuuri replied as he leaned down to kiss his alpha. 

“I’m sure that I will.” Viktor said with a lazy smile. 

“Let me help you out of that daddy.” Yuuri purred as he began unbuttoning Viktor’s dress shirt. 

Yuuri dropped it carelessly to the floor and began rubbing along his alpha’s muscular chest while Viktor mouthed at his neck. Viktor was so incredibly handsome like this and it made Yuuri’s body tingle in anticipation. 

—————————————-

Viktor lifted Yuuri off of the polished wood of the desk and laid him down on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace. They’d long since lost their clothing while waiting for Yuuri’s little present to take effect. 

Viktor was captivated as he drank in the sight of Yuuri’s delicate features illuminated by the light of the fire and his pupils blown wide from the effects of the drug. 

“You’re so beautiful baby…” Viktor mumbled appreciatively while he peppered Yuuri’s face with kisses. Yuuri’s body was so wonderfully warm as his sensual little omega rubbed up against him. Viktor hooked his arm under Yuuri’s thick thigh and hoisted it around his hip as Yuuri sought his mouth for a kiss. 

“This rug is so soft…” Viktor mumbled as he ran his fingers through the fur while Yuuri giggled in delight. 

After Pyotr’s blood soiled his last rug, Yuuri had jokingly suggested that Viktor invest in a white furry one as an alternative; not realizing that Viktor would take him seriously. Now, he was glad that the alpha had. The thick white fur felt incredible against their naked skin. 

“Mmn...how do you feel?” Yuuri asked as he kissed along Viktor’s sharp jawline and rubbed delicate hands along the alpha’s hair covered chest. Viktor’s heart shaped smile was absolutely radiant. 

“Incredible…” Viktor confessed. His body felt warm and relaxed as his hazy mind reached out to Yuuri through their mating bond. He’d never felt so connected to his omega before and he wasn’t entirely sure where he ended and Yuuri began. 

Viktor gently rolled Yuuri onto his back and lifted the omega’s leg before planting kisses along his calf and all the way up to the incredibly sensitive scent gland at his inner thigh. Yuuri’s sweet little sigh and half smile was mesmerizing. 

“You smell so good…” Viktor praised as he inhaled his mate’s sweet, pleasant scent; made even more potent and alluring thanks to the little pill they had taken. 

Yuuri would never tire of the alpha’s compliments. Viktor always made him feel so beautiful and desirable with the sweet words of praise that he loved to whisper in his ear. 

Yuuri tangled his fingers in the thick fur of the rug and arched his back off of the floor as Viktor sucked at the sensitive skin surrounding the gland. Viktor’s touch felt like fire along his skin and sent nothing but searing pleasure through his entire body. 

“Touch me...more...please.” Yuuri begged his handsome alpha with a whine. 

“Anything for you milyi.” Viktor groaned in response.

Yuuri sighed in pleasure as Viktor’s warm, wet mouth closed around one of his pert nipples and began to suck. He gasped in surprise when Viktor began to pinch and roll the other pink nub between his fingers. Yuuri tangled his hands in Viktor’s disheveled hair as Viktor moved to mouth and suck at the other nipple before kissing along his heaving chest. 

“Mmnn...” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor kissed down to his stomach and sucked at his navel. He felt like he was melting into the soft fur of the rug as Viktor showered him with affection. 

Viktor hooked strong arms around Yuuri’s creamy thighs before gently prying them apart and settling between them. Yuuri was already wet and Viktor could hardly wait to be inside of him. Yuuri’s pleased little gasp as Viktor began to gently lick and suck at him made the alpha even more turned on. 

“Ahh...Viktor…yess!” Yuuri moaned as the alpha gently circled his clit with his talented tongue. 

Viktor released Yuuri’s left thigh and slowly slipped two fingers into his tight pussy and ass as he continued to pleasure Yuuri with his mouth. It had been too long since he’d last enjoyed his mate’s beautiful body this way. 

“Feels so good daddy…” Yuuri cried out in pleasure as Viktor ate him out. 

Yuuri whined as Viktor’s probing fingers curled to press against his most sensitive spot before the alpha began to steadily thrust them in and out as he continued to lick and suck.

“Mmnnn...don’t stop...so close.” Yuuri begged. All it took was a few more minutes and Viktor had him seeing stars. 

Viktor’s chest puffed up with pride as he felt Yuuri’s fingers tighten almost painfully in his hair and his thighs begin to shake as the omega started to cum for him. 

Yuuri laid boneless against the rug as he struggled to catch his breath from the incredibly intense orgasm that Viktor had just given him. Every sensation was made heightened by the drug and Yuuri’s entire body felt incredible. 

Viktor laid down next to Yuuri and turned onto his side to face him. Yuuri sighed before turning and curling up against Viktor’s chest. Viktor cupped his soft cheek and leaned down to claim Yuuri’s mouth in a kiss; allowing the omega to taste himself on his tongue. 

Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor gently bit his bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside of his hot, wet mouth. Viktor’s cock was still painfully hard and leaking where it pressed against Yuuri’s thigh and he already ached for Viktor to fill him. 

Yuuri broke away from their kiss for air and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs invitingly and beckoning Viktor to settle himself between them. Yuuri clung to Viktor’s strong back and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s trim waist as Viktor laid down on top of him. 

“I love you.” Viktor breathed into Yuuri’s flushed ear before lining himself up gently pushing inside of the tight heat of Yuuri’s body. 

“Need you...” Yuuri moaned. 

Yuuri was always so wonderfully warm and wet after an orgasm and Viktor couldn’t help but moan after bottoming out inside of him. It wasn’t manly at all but he didn’t care. Yuuri’s tight cunt felt incredible wrapped around him. 

“Feels so good baby...” Viktor moaned his pleasure into Yuuri’s delicate neck. The omega’s sweet scent only served to turn him on even more. 

“Mmnn...Viktor...ahhh.” Yuuri moaned softly. He clung to Viktor’s sweat slicked back as his alpha finally started to thrust into him. 

The pace that Viktor set was deliciously unhurried, his slow, deep thrusts making Yuuri cry out in bliss as the omega’s hips rose to meet him. He’d never tire of making love to Yuuri like this, looking into his omega’s beautiful hazy brown eyes while Yuuri laid perfectly submissive beneath him. 

—————————————

“I take it that my Vitya and his new mate will not be joining me for dinner?” Maria asked the pair of housemaids. All three of them tried valiantly to ignore the muffled sounds of pleasure emanating from the Pakhan’s personal study on the second floor. 

“No ma’am. The Pakhan and Yuuri retired for the evening to his office as soon as he arrived home. The Pakhan asked that they not be disturbed for the remainder of the evening.” Yulia answered pleasantly as Irina fidgited uncomfortably next to her. 

“I see. Things have certainly changed since my dear Ivan held the title.” Maria mused. 

Perhaps things would change once children came along. It was finally time for her son to do some growing up after all. 

“It is new love ma’am. They are quite devoted to one another. In time I think that things will settle.” Yulia replied. 

“Hmph.” Irina snorted derisively next to her. 

“Oh, Irina, did you say something?” Yulia asked passive aggressively. 

“Yulia…” Maria warned. 

“Apologies. If that is all you needed we will retire for the evening.” Yulia said happily. 

“That’s all.” Maria dismissed them. 

————————————-

“Wow.” Viktor sighed as he flopped onto his back and pulled Yuuri against his sweat-slicked chest. It had taken nearly 20 minutes for the alpha’s knot to finally go down but it had been incredible. 

Viktor reached out for his discarded pants and rummaged around to retrieve a well earned cigarette before laying back down and lighting up. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that finger you stuck up my ass.” Viktor scolded a giggling Yuuri. 

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about how much you liked it...” Yuuri purred into Viktor’s ear. The alpha’s uncharacteristic blush was charming and Yuuri desperately wanted to see more of it. 

“Oh god…” The alpha complained with an embarrassed flush. 

“That’s exactly what you moaned when I did it.” Yuuri teased as he started to rub up against Viktor’s side. 

“I did NOT moan!” Viktor insisted. 

“Yes you did.” Yuuri said as he leaned up to kiss Viktor’s neck. Viktor mumbled something under his breath in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand. 

“Don’t I make you feel good?” Yuuri asked innocently as he continued to rub up against him. 

“Of course you do…you always do.” Viktor replied as he took another drag. 

“This rug really is soft…” Yuuri giggled as he ran his fingers through the soft fur. This had definitely been a good buy. 

————————————

“Did your father really think you were a virgin before I met you? At 23?” Viktor blurted out. 

“Where’d this come from?” Yuuri asked in an amused tone. 

“Just curious.” Viktor said. He’d thought about this topic a lot and now seemed like as good a time as any to ask about it. 

“As an omega, it’s considered dishonorable to have sex with someone you aren’t married and mated to. My father just assumed I suppose.” Yuuri replied as he fiddled with the fur of the rug absentmindedly. 

“Am I to assume that alpha’s aren’t held to the same strict standard?” Viktor asked. Yuuri laughed. 

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“So when he walked in on us...he really thought that was the position I chose to deflower you in? No wonder he thinks I’m a bastard.” Viktor joked. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri scolded him with a deeply embarrassed blush. 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Viktor asked. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red at Viktor’s question. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Yuuri.” Viktor chided him with a smile. 

“16. It was the day after I’d just presented. With one of my father’s men. How about you?” Yuuri returned the question. 

“13. I presented a bit early. This is incredibly embarrassing and cliche but it was actually with my nanny.” Viktor still cringed when he thought about it. 

“Jesus, Viktor.” Yuuri said with a dry laugh. 

“Hey I’m not proud of it.” Viktor insisted. 

“Yuuri...don’t get mad at me but I have to ask.” Viktor said carefully. 

“What?” Yuuri eyed Viktor suspiciously. 

“Am I the oldest man you’ve ever slept with?” Viktor finally asked.

Yuuri’s face turned a deep shade of red and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No…” Yuuri admitted quietly. 

“Well now I have to know.” Viktor said with an amused smile. 

“This is so embarrassing. If you ever tell my father he’ll kill us both. The oldest man I was ever with was actually a rival Oyabun from Tokyo.” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Seriously?” Viktor was both surprised and weirdly impressed. 

“He was 51… I think I was maybe 18 or 19 at the time.” Yuuri mumbled as he buried his face in the fuzzy rug in embarrassment. 

“Holy shit Yuuri. That’s ancient!” Viktor said with a roaring laugh. 

“Don’t judge me! He was nice!” Yuuri insisted. Viktor just cackled. 

—————————————-

Yuuri reached out and cupped Viktor’s cheek to pull him into a sweet, lingering kiss. Neither of them knew what time it was nor did they care. Both were still feeling the wonderfully pleasant effects of the drug. 

Viktor scooped Yuuri up and manhandled the omega into his lap. He was already hard and ready to go another round. 

Yuuri gave his alpha a contented smile as he positioned himself over Viktor’s erection and slowly sank down onto it. Yuuri leaned his slender body forward and placed his hands on Viktor’s strong chest for purchase as he slowly started to ride him. 

Yuuri’s sweet, breathy little moans of pleasure filled the room and only made Viktor want him more. Yuuri looked radiant like this with his eyes halfway closed and plush bottom lip between his teeth. 

Viktor’s hands caressed down Yuuri’s sides before settling on the omega’s hips. He idly traced the pattern of Yuuri’s intricate tattoo as he watched, mesmerized, by the sight of his flushed penis sinking into the tight heat of Yuuri’s body. It filled Viktor with possessive pride to watch as slick and cum leaked out of Yuuri around him. 

“Feel good baby?” Viktor asked softly as he watched Yuuri effortlessly lift himself up before slowly sinking back down. 

“So good...always so good daddy.” Yuuri moaned breathlessly in response. His entire body felt like it was on fire in the very best way as Viktor’s roaming hands caressed over every inch of his flesh. 

Viktor reached around Yuuri’s slender waist to grab and smack the thick meat of his omega’s ass while Yuuri continued to fuck himself on his thick alpha cock. 

“Ohhhh...fuck daddy yesss.” Yuuri cried out in bliss. 

Yuuri hardly ever cursed and hearing that word slip so effortlessly from his lips sent a shiver of desire down Viktor’s spine. 

He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but Viktor was already close. He wouldn’t knot this time but his balls were already drawing up in preparation for his impending orgasm. Yuuri felt so good around him and smelled incredible and Viktor couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. 

“I’m already close baby…” Viktor warned his omega. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Yuuri asked him breathlessly. Viktor shook his head. 

Yuuri reached a delicate hand between the wet folds of his pussy and rubbed at his clit while he continued to ride Viktor even harder. 

It only took a few short minutes before Viktor was cumming inside of Yuuri with a low groan of pleasure. Yuuri followed him soon after with a delicious keening cry. The omega’s body was slicked with sweat as he leaned forward and collapsed against Viktor’s strong chest. 

——————————————-

Viktor awoke the next afternoon face down and completely nude on the furry rug in his office to Vicchan licking his hand. His entire body hurt like hell and complained when he attempted to move. Yuuri was fast asleep and equally as naked on the floor next to him. 

The hazy memories of their night together came flooding back to him in pieces. Once they’d tired of the fuzzy rug, Viktor had bent Yuuri over the chaise lounge and rutted into him from behind like a wild animal. It was a hideous shade of green and an antique to boot, but Yuuri had gripped the delicate fabric hard enough to tear. His grandmother would turn in her grave at the very thought of what they’d done to that innocent piece of furniture. 

In a ridiculous effort to showcase his sexual prowess, coupled with the added boost of confidence in his drug addled mind, Viktor had, at one point, lifted Yuuri up and fucked him against the wall. It had been incredibly hot in the moment and Yuuri had loved it, but his arms and back were now paying the price. 

They’d made it back to the rug at some point during the night but Viktor couldn’t seem to remember how. Portions of random conversations came back to him and he smirked when he remembered asking Yuuri about his previous lovers. Yuuri was definitely full of surprises. 

The entire room stunk of sex and pheromones and it made Viktor’s alpha preen. He’d definitely need to open a window or two lest he want the poor maids to gag while trying to go about their daily chores. Surely the entire household had to have heard them. Yuuri had been deliciously vocal the entire evening. 

“Yuuri, time to wake up.” Viktor said as he gently shook the omega awake. 

“Five more minutes…” Yuuri mumbled sleepily. 

“It’s already past two in the afternoon.” Viktor pointed out. 

“Fineeee.” Yuuri said with a pout. 

“You’ll have to help an old man off the floor.” Viktor complained as Yuuri sat up and stretched. Every inch of the omega’s pale skin was littered with hickeys, teeth marks and bruises. A fun night indeed... 

“Last night was fun.” Yuuri said with a satisfied smile that Viktor wholeheartedly returned. Yuuri leaned over and planted a sweet kiss of greeting to Viktor’s lips. 

“Did you like it?” Yuuri asked his alpha as he reached to scratch Vicchan behind the ears. 

“Very much. We should do that again sometime.” Viktor said between kisses. 

“Maybe for your birthday since it’s coming up here soon.” Yuuri suggested. 

“That sounds lovely.” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“So...you think that it’ll sell?” Yuuri asked hopefully. He was proud of his product and thanks to Mila’s help, he’d made it even better than ever before. 

“Sex always sells Yuuri.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“True.” Yuuri had to agree. 

“We should at least let my mother know that we’re still alive in here.” Viktor sighed. 

Yuuri gingerly stood up and looked himself over to assess the damage from the previous night of debauchery. Viktor eyed his omega’s naked body appreciatively from his spot on the floor even though he was far too tired to act on any lingering desire. Yuuri had completely worn him out. 

“Viktor...when did I get these teeth marks on my ass?” Yuuri asked with a suspicious frown. 

“Sometime between round 3 and 4. You wouldn’t let me put it in your ass so I did the next best thing.” Viktor said with a wink. He looked like a satisfied cat who’d just gotten the cream. 

“You’re terrible.” Yuuri said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Guilty as charged.” Viktor replied happily. 

“Oh god it reeks in here.” Yuuri said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust while he attempted to pull Viktor up off the floor.

“Come get in the shower with me.” Viktor insisted. 

“Fine, but you’re not allowed to be anything other than a complete gentleman for the duration of this shower.” Yuuri agreed. 

“If I have to endure any more physical activity I’m going to have a heart attack.” Viktor joked. 

Yuuri wasn’t even phased anymore as Viktor strolled out of his office, completely nude, and strutted towards their master suite. Yuuri at least had the decency to hurriedly wrap his robe around himself before following Viktor’s lead. 

The staff might have caught them having sex in strange places more times than Yuuri cared to admit, but the thought of needlessly flashing all of them was still too much for him to bear. 

——————————-

Viktor and Yuuri descended the grand staircase to find the Pakhan’s mother hosting tea with a group that Viktor had been desperately trying to avoid over the last several days. 

Viktor still had not reached out to Otabek in regards to the recent incident with Yuri and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to rehash that fight right now. Yuuri seemed far more relaxed than Viktor would have anticipated he’d be. Almost suspiciously so. 

Viktor couldn’t blame his mother. She didn’t have a clue that there was tension between her son and some of his closest allies. The alpha let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when Yuuri placed a hand on his forearm comfortingly. 

Yuuri hadn’t been expecting to see his best friend after all this time apart yet here he was sitting beside Chris in Viktor’s personal sitting room. Yuuri knew that Phichit deserved an explanation for his sudden radio silence but he had hoped to do so on his own terms. The other omega was trying his damndest not to meet Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri swallowed nervously before addressing his best friend. Better to just rip the bandaid off at this point. 

“Phichit...would you join me in the other sitting room?” Yuuri asked quietly in English. 

“I’ve got snacks.” Yuuri added with a forced smile. 

“Fine.” Phichit agreed woodenly. Yuuri supposed that he deserved that. 

“Mama, will you please excuse us?” Viktor asked his mother in Russian as his omega turned to leave the room. 

————————————-

Viktor eyed the occupants of his sitting room warily. These were some of his closest confidants, people that he trusted, but tempers were running high and he knew without a doubt that every single one of them, including himself, was armed. 

He seated himself in a large leather chair and gratefully accepted a fine cigar from Chris while he waited for his underlings to break the ice and clue him in to the reason for this impromptu meeting. Viktor hated surprises and this social visit was no different. 

Yulia, ever the attentive employee that she was, knocked on the heavy wooden doors before quietly entering with a large plate of pelmeni and ice cold Vodka. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed when he needed it. 

“There’s something that we need to discuss…” Chris began goodnaturedly. Viktor quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Preobrazhensky is now officially four months behind on his payment.” Yuri said succinctly. 

This wasn’t what Viktor had been expecting. He could tell from Yuri’s body language and rigid posture that he was still incredibly pissed off about their altercation. It wasn’t like Yuri to be quiet and level headed and it terrified him. 

With everything that was happening around him, some of his smaller investments had largely flown under the radar. He could no longer sit by and allow men that had borrowed from him to fuck him like this. 

Viktor had carefully built up a reputation for being relatively fair when it came to matters of money, but Preobrazhensky knew what he was getting into when they’d struck this bargain 5 years prior. He’d come to Viktor desperate and broke and the Pakhan had agreed to front him the money, but at a price. 

Any debt owed to the Bratva would undoubtedly be paid in full and on time lest the man want to suffer the consequences. 

“I’ve attempted to play nice with him in the past. The man’s had more than enough second chances and I know that he’s got cash socked away somewhere.” The Pakhan replied. 

“How do you want us to proceed?” Chris spoke up. 

“Burn the shop down. No witnesses. He’ll know who it is. Fuck it. Break his legs for good measure.” Viktor instructed. 

“I’ve given him more than enough time and I can’t tolerate his blatant disrespect. Some of them have become far too complacent here recently.” Viktor continued. 

“Some of our smaller ventures have gone by the wayside while we’ve had to deal with the Albanians.” Otabek gritted out. 

It was a thinly veiled criticism against him and Viktor knew it. But, he had to admit, at least privately to himself, that Otabek still had a point. He’d allowed things to go to shit while he focused on Yuuri and agonized over how to deal with his old enemy. 

“Speaking of the Albanians…” Chris interrupted. 

“What is it?” Viktor asked. 

“I’ve received word from his second. A Russian named Feltsman. He wants to meet with you.” Chris insisted. Viktor snorted. 

“What is a Russian doing with the Albanians? Surely he can’t be serious…” Viktor said with a humorless laugh. 

“I spoke to him in person.” Chris countered. 

Now Viktor was interested. Skeptical, but interested. 

“What could he possibly want?” Viktor asked.


	15. Wedded Bliss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops they low key got married 💅🏻 
> 
> So I fuckin hate weddings so I’ll probably never write a big wedding scene in any of my stories. My husband and I got married in our living room with our moms on Skype and then we ate overpriced cheese and a grocery store cake afterwards. It was awesome. 
> 
> This chapter has a 4 week time skip near the middle, Yuuri in his feels and (non graphic) period sex just FYI. If that ain’t ya thing then skip the middle half of the chapter.

“These snacks better be good.” Phichit said irritably. 

“Have you tried the cucumber flavored sprite and potato chips yet?” Yuuri asked. God he fucking loved food. 

“No, but that sounds amazing.” Phichit replied. 

“I’ll go grab some stuff from the kitchen.” Yuuri said excitedly before promptly groaning in pain and plopping back down onto the couch. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Phichit eyed him warily. 

“Viktor finally tried XO with me last night…” Yuuri admitted, face beet red in embarrassment. 

“Oh god…” Phichit wrinkled his nose. 

“I can’t move. I’m feeling my age today.” Yuuri complained. 

“You’re 23…” Phichit deadpanned. 

“Yulia! Thank god!” Yuuri said happily as he spotted the maid walking by the open pocket doors. 

The maid poked her head through the door before asking Yuuri if there was anything she could bring him. She’d been the one to show him all of the tasty treats that his new homeland had to offer, so she knew exactly what Yuuri meant when he said “the good snacks.”

“The other maid is a huge bitch…” Phichit said as he picked at his nails. He was still pissed at Yuuri and really didn’t want to be here. 

“Oh god she really is. She’s had it out for me since I first got here. I have no idea what I’ve done to her.” Yuuri replied. 

“Hmm.” Phichit said noncommittally. 

“Viktor’s mother loves her.” Yuuri complained. 

“That’s hysterical.” Phichit couldn’t help but smirk at Yuuri’s terrible luck in that regard. 

“Yulia is very nice though. She’s taken it upon herself to show me around and make sure I’ve got everything I need.” Yuuri replied. This was already painfully awkward. Yuuri missed his best friend terribly.

Phichit didn’t respond to Yuuri’s forced attempts at meaningless small talk and it was making him even more nervous as the minutes ticked by. He knew what they needed to talk about but had no idea how to bring it up. 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you just disappeared without another word Yuuri?” Phichit asked. 

His gaze was intense and it was making Yuuri squirm. Phichit was always sweet and bubbly but he was absolutely terrifying when pissed off. 

“I’m sorry that I never reached out. Something...happened and I just...didn’t really know how to talk about it to anyone. Not even Viktor.” Yuuri admitted uncomfortably. 

Even now it was still difficult to speak about it. He still woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with his heart pounding. The medication had helped and he’d gotten much better at hiding his tension from Viktor, but Yuuri doubted that the trauma Pyotr had caused would ever truly go away. 

“About Viktor...you never even told me you’d decided to spend your heat with him. Everything happened so fast and I never even heard if you were okay. For all I knew he could’ve abducted you.” Phichit lectured. 

“I’m sorry Phichit. I was so focused on Viktor and trying to keep my father from messing everything up and then my heat happened right in the middle of everything. Viktor and I made a last minute decision and it all sort of blew up in our face.” Yuuri tried to explain. 

“You’re usually not an impulsive person Yuuri.” Phichit said. 

“I know…I really liked him and it just felt right at the time.” Yuuri said with a small private smile. 

“Why didn’t you ever return any of my calls? You just shut me out all of the sudden and I didn’t understand why.” Phichit asked. 

“A couple of days after Viktor and I spent my heat together he was stuck in a meeting all day. I wandered off on my own to explore the house and I ran into this man that I’d never seen before in the garden outside.” Yuuri explained. He hated that he still had to stop halfway through explaining to take a deep breath and try and stay calm. 

“What happened?” Phichit already had an inclination as to what had happened to his friend, but he needed to hear it for himself, directly from the source. 

“He pinned me against the side of the house and tried to rip off my clothes...tried to force me to touch him.” Yuuri said shakily. 

“Oh Yuuri…” Phichit said sympathetically. 

“I still have no idea what he said to me, but it plays over and over in my head sometimes when I’m trying to fall asleep.” Yuuri explained in a whisper. 

“What happened to him?” Phichit asked. 

“Viktor shot him in his office. Then he mailed pieces of him to his wife and mother.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Oh shit.” Phichit said, weirdly touched by the violent gesture of undying love and devotion. 

“He thinks I don’t know about the mailing part.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

“Russian alpha’s are certainly very passionate that’s for sure.” Phichit said with a laugh. 

“I thought Chris was Swiss?” Yuuri asked. 

“He’s lived here long enough.” Phichit explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything before Peach. I wanted to tell you so many times.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“I’m glad that you told me and that Viktor handled it.” Phichit said firmly.

“Will you forgive me?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“Of course. You’re my best friend and the only person I know in Russia. It would be nice not to feel so alone here.” Phichit said while squeezing his friend’s hand reassuringly. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered gratefully. 

“Now tell me about you and Chris!” Yuuri changed the subject. Phichit grinned. 

—————————————————  
FOUR WEEKS LATER  
—————————————————

Viktor looked up from his book to glance down at the thick gold band now adorning his ring finger. He’d surprised Yuuri two weeks prior with a tiny, intimate ceremony in the estate’s greenhouse that Yuuri so dearly loved. 

Yuuri’s family had been strictly forbidden to attend by the Oyabun, but they had enjoyed themselves well enough. Phichit, Chris and Viktor’s mother attended and for them, that was enough. 

Perhaps when children came along the Oyabun would soften his steely resolve. No one could resist grandchildren. Viktor was sure of that. 

It felt perfect to finally be married to Yuuri and for their bond to officially be recognized, whether his new father in law wanted to or not. The brand on Yuuri’s neck was healing nicely and looking at it filled Viktor with pride. 

Yuuri officially belonged to him and there was now evidence for all to see. The Nikiforov family crest, branded on the right side of Yuuri’s delicate neck signified his omega’s undying love and devotion to him and only him. 

Yuuri felt his new husband’s eyes on him and finally decided it wasn’t worth pretending to sleep any longer. It was still just before dawn and much too early to be awake, but Yuuri was restless. 

“It’s a bit early for you to be up isn’t it?” Viktor teased him. 

“Did you get any sleep or did you stay up the entire night just looking at me?” Yuuri asked with a small smile. 

“Mm. I felt you get up an hour ago and then decided to devote myself to looking at you.” Viktor said with an easy smile. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the cheesiest man I’ve ever met.” Yuuri insisted. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor praised, happily ignoring Yuuri’s Complaint. 

“What’s on your mind Milyi?” Viktor questioned his anxious omega. 

“Viktor, are you sure about meeting with this Feltsman? It’s dangerous.” Yuuri asked worriedly. Viktor frowned and set his book on the nightstand. 

Viktor turned over on his side to face his anxious mate. He tried to always keep his personal business away from Yuuri, but he couldn’t help feeling comfortable enough to confide in him. 

It had been nearly a month since his meeting with Chris and Otabek and every day the scheduled meeting with Feltsman drew closer. 

“We’re meeting on neutral ground Yuuri. A nice restaurant in St. Petersburg with plenty of civilians around. I promise that I will be as safe as possible.” Viktor reassured his omega. 

“Promise me that you won’t take any unnecessary risks Viktor. Please.” Yuuri pleaded. 

“I promise.” Viktor said as he leaned over to kiss Yuuri’s soft black hair. 

His hand settled possessively on Yuuri’s hip as he pulled him in closer. Yuuri grabbed ahold of his wrist to stop him from wandering even lower. 

“What’s wrong Milyi?” Viktor asked in a concerned tone. 

Yuuri was so incredibly anxious this morning and he’d never once denied him sex before. Something was definitely wrong. 

“I woke up bleeding this morning…” Yuuri said dejectedly. 

“Oh.” Was all Viktor could manage. 

He didn’t understand why Yuuri would be so distraught over something so normal as a monthly bodily function. 

“I’m a grown man, Yuuri, I don’t mind a little blood if that’s what you’re worried about.” Viktor mumbled goodnaturedly into Yuuri’s ear. 

“That’s not it…” Yuuri insisted sadly. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Viktor pleaded. Yuuri just sighed and rolled away from him. 

Viktor was quiet for several seconds until it dawned on him why Yuuri was so miserable this morning. 

“Yuuri...are you upset that you aren’t pregnant?” Viktor asked his omega. 

“Please don’t be angry with me...” Yuuri said softly. He sounded close to tears. 

Viktor gently grasped Yuuri’s shoulders and rolled him over to face him again. His heart sank when he noticed the unshed tears in Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes. 

“Yuuri, how could I ever be angry at you. These things take time.” Viktor promised as he pulled Yuuri into a strong embrace. 

“It hasn’t even been two months since you stopped the birth control. Remember what the doctor said?” Viktor reminded him. 

“I want them so badly Viktor.” Yuuri cried softly. 

“I know baby. I do too.” Viktor said as he gently rubbed Yuuri’s lower back. 

“What if I never get pregnant?” Yuuri asked him worriedly. 

“Even if we never had any children of our own I would still be happy just being with you.” Viktor promised him. 

Yuuri leaned in to scent the gland at his alpha’s neck. He breathed in Viktor’s warm, masculine scent for comfort. The more primal, omega side of him felt so helplessly guilty for not being able to fulfill his promise to his alpha, but being held in Viktor’s strong arms helped to ease some of his burden. 

“I love you.” Viktor murmured. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest. It felt warm and safe to be close to him like this. 

“Let me make you feel good…” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s blushing ear. 

His alpha’s low voice made Yuuri ache with need. Yuuri longed to be held and touched and loved. 

“Viktor...I’m dirty.” Yuuri protested weakly. 

“No, you aren’t Yuuri. You’re beautiful.” Viktor corrected him. 

“You really don’t mind?” Yuuri asked incredulously. 

“Not at all.” Viktor said as he leaned in for a sweet kiss that Yuuri wholeheartedly returned. 

“It’ll make a mess…” Yuuri pointed out between kisses. 

“That's what baths and washing machines are for, baby.” Viktor chuckled. 

“Unless you don’t want to?” Viktor asked gently. Yuuri blushed bright red in embarrassment. 

“I want to…” Yuuri whispered shyly. 

Yuuri was usually so sexy and confident when it came to intimacy and Viktor was taken aback by this shy and meek version of his mate. It was clear that Yuuri was feeling emotional and completely devastated, but Viktor wanted nothing more than to help Yuuri feel more like himself again. 

Viktor gently rolled Yuuri onto his back and settled between his omega’s parted thighs after slowly peeling Yuuri’s soft cotton panties off of him. He loomed over Yuuri and claimed his sweet mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Yuuri wrapped thick thighs around Viktor’s trim waist as his alpha planted kisses along his sensitive neck, right where his claiming brand sat. He moved down to kiss along Yuuri’s delicate collarbones and chest before suckling a pert nippple into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Viktor gently rolled and pinched the other stiff bud between his fingers as he sucked at Yuuri’s other nipple. 

Yuuri’s sweet, blissful sigh made Viktor ache to finally be inside of him. It had been several days since they’d been intimate with each other and Viktor was desperate for some much needed release. 

He caressed down Yuuri’s sides and thighs and sucked at the omega’s navel and soft stomach. Yuuri arched his back off of the bed under Viktor’s attentions. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed. 

“Want you...please.” Yuuri begged softly. 

Viktor spread Yuuri’s legs even wider before guiding his swollen cock to Yuuri’s tight pussy. He entered him slowly and watched Yuuri’s flushed face carefully for any sign of pain before bottoming out inside of him. Yuuri felt as good as always wrapped tightly around him. 

Yuuri clung to Viktor’s strong back as his alpha pulled almost all of the way out before slowly thrusting back into him. The pace that Viktor set was deliciously slow and steady as he leisurely thrusted into the welcoming heat of Yuuri’s body. 

“Feel good?” Viktor asked breathlessly. 

“Yesss.” Yuuri sighed softly. 

The firm weight of Viktor’s muscular body pinning him to the bed coupled with the sweet words of praise he was grunting into his ear made Yuuri burn with desire for his handsome alpha. 

Yuuri rolled his hips and arched his back off the bed to meet Viktor’s thrusts as the alpha grunted in garbled Russian into his neck. 

Tears welled in the corners of Yuuri’s half closed eyes; touched at his husband’s gentleness and sweet words of praise as Viktor made love to him. 

Viktor touched and kissed him just how he knew that Yuuri enjoyed most; his own pleasure all but forgotten as he devoted himself to satisfying Yuuri’s needs first. 

Viktor adjusted his angle to nail that wonderful spot inside of him head on with every thrust of his hips. The beautiful cries that Yuuri emitted every time he hit it were like music to his ears. 

———————————————

“Viktor...feels so good.” Yuuri moaned softly. 

Viktor grunted as he felt Yuuri tighten almost painfully around him. Yuuri’s pearly nails dug into the flesh of his back at the omega started to cum. Viktor continued to fuck him right through his orgasm. 

Yuuri laid boneless against the mattress as he fought to catch his breath. Viktor was still painfully hard inside of him and ached to finally cum. 

Viktor gently pulled out of Yuuri, spit into his hand and fisted his cock tightly. Looking down at Yuuri’s half lidded eyes and swollen, kiss bitten lips only added to his arousal and enjoyment. 

“Fuck baby…so good.” Viktor grunted in pleasure as thick ropes of hot semen painted Yuuri’s soft belly and chest   
—————————————————

Viktor scooped Yuuri up into his arms as he carried him to the bathroom and away from the mess they’d made of the bed. He gently set Yuuri down on the ledge of the large bathtub while he filled it with soothing oils and sinfully hot water. 

He held out his hand to help Yuuri settle into the water before sinking down and pulling his omega’s slighter body against his chest and wrapping possessive arms around him. 

“How do you feel?” Viktor asked as he kissed Yuuri’s hair. 

“Better. Thank you.” Yuuri said contentedly. 

They sat quietly, enjoying the casual intimacy of holding onto each other surrounded by wonderfully warm water and the pleasant scent of lit candles. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri finally broke the pleasant silence. 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed. 

“When everything with the Albanians is settled, can we go somewhere? Maybe for a week or so, just the two of us?” Yuuri asked his new husband hopefully. 

Viktor felt terribly guilty about not being able to give his mate the honeymoon that he so deserved. 

They’d worked hard these last few weeks finishing production of a large scale batch of Yuuri’s product. It hit the streets only a week prior and was doing even better than expected. Everything in their life was moving at breakneck speed here recently. 

“Of course Milyi. Anywhere that you want to go.” Viktor promised. 

“Mmn. Maybe Paris.” Yuuri suggested. 

“It’s beautiful there. I’d love to take you to France.” Viktor said contentedly. 

“I've always wanted to see Norway…” Yuuri mumbled. 

“It’ll be freezing this time of year. And very dark.” Viktor chuckled. 

“Maybe Bali…” Yuuri suggested absentmindedly. 

“Wherever you want to go, we will go.” Viktor promised him.


	16. Nothing Good Will Come of This

“How do I look?” Viktor asked a visibly annoyed Yuuri while adjusting his tie. 

“Fine.” Yuuri said without looking up from his phone. 

Viktor was incredibly handsome in yet another beautifully made custom Tom Ford suit, but Yuuri was feeling petty and didn’t want to give his husband the satisfaction. 

“So you’re going to spend the entire night pouting?” Viktor asked as he adjusted his cuff links. 

“No, Phichit’s coming over and we’re baking cookies. So I’m only pouting for part of the night.” Yuuri said as he typed furiously on his phone. Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve promised you countless times that I’ll be safe.” Viktor insisted. 

“Viktor, I’ve seen The Godfather. I know how a quiet restaurant meeting with your arch nemesis goes.” Yuuri countered.

Viktor’s responding sigh was a bit too dramatic for Yuuri’s liking.

“You weren’t even alive when that movie came out…Prifti won’t even be there.” Viktor said under his breath as he turned to glance at his outfit in the mirror one last time. 

“I heard that…” Yuuri said with a frown. 

“I will be fine. Stop worrying about me. I’ve made it this far without being murdered so I’m confident I can sit through a boring dinner meeting unharmed.” Viktor assured his angry mate. 

“You’re not allowed to die and leave me alone with your mother. She still hates me Viktor.” Yuuri pointed out. Viktor visibly winced. 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Viktor insisted. 

“She absolutely does.” Yuuri argued. 

“How about the two of you go into town for some shopping tomorrow? That always cheers her up.” Viktor suggested. 

“If you leave me unsupervised with the credit card I can’t promise I won’t come home with another dog...” Yuuri said absentmindedly while he picked at his nails. 

“I can already tell this was a mistake.” Viktor said as he reached into his wallet and handed the Black Card to a smug looking Yuuri. 

“Thank you daddy.” Yuuri purred as Viktor kissed his lips. 

———————————————

The car ride to the restaurant in the heart of St. Petersburg was quiet and uneventful. Viktor had chosen to only include Chris and a team of two other lesser Bratva alpha’s to serve as his security. 

Chris wore many hats, but in Viktor’s opinion, his easy going personality and ability to win almost anyone over was easily his best quality. The man was a terrible flirt, but somehow Viktor doubted a 50 year old partially balding alpha posed any threat in that respect. 

Viktor had heard about Feltsman before only in passing. The man was elusive and from what Viktor had heard second hand, served his leader faithfully. Viktor had no doubt that this meeting between the two of them was sanctioned by Prifti himself. 

Attacking another boss, even one's bitter rival, was grounds for a war and surely not something Prifti was interested in. He’d killed lesser Bratva members to get under his skin, but Viktor doubted the man wanted all out war. He was older and less connected than Viktor and although the Bratva would lose a lot of men in the process, this wasn’t something the Albanians could ever hope to win. 

————————————-

Yuuri knew his mother in law wouldn’t approve of his casual clothes if she saw them, but getting dressed up to drink wine and bake cookies seemed silly. The soft cashmere joggers had been an outrageously expensive gift from Viktor but they were comfortable and made his ass look good. 

Yuuri wandered down the main staircase at half past 9 but was surprised to find the house quiet and no Phichit. The estate kept a small nighttime staff of 5 people and Yuuri could find none of them. He walked around the ground floor and couldn’t find so much as a maid or cook in sight. 

Maria was still out to dinner with friends but It unsettled Yuuri to think that he was now completely alone in such a huge house. 

He walked by Viktor’s private sitting room and turned on his heel when he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hello Yuuri.” The man said in heavily accented English as he beckoned for the omega to take a seat on the couch opposite of him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The older alpha chided. 

“Agon…” Yuuri said warily. 

“I suppose congratulations are in order. He truly doesn’t deserve you, you know. An omega so beautiful and talented given to such a childish, arrogant flirt. Such a shame.” Prifti said before lighting up a cigarette. 

“Where is the staff? Have you hurt Viktor’s mother?” Yuuri asked. 

“Maria is safe with her friends having dinner. None the wiser to my being here.” The alpha said cryptically. 

“That’s ironic coming from you. Speaking about her safety.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. 

“Was this your intention all along? To get Viktor out of the house so you could approach me?” Yuuri asked warily. 

“Always so suspicious of me. The Pakhan is also safe. You have my word. The staff is resting comfortably for the night.” Prifti promised. 

“What is it that you want?” Yuuri changed the subject. 

“I will get right to the point then. Ever since my men got a taste back in New York we’ve been trying to replicate it with no luck. You already know that what you have is truly innovative. All I’m suggesting is a simple trade. A large sum of money for a small part of your supply.” The Albanian alpha suggested. 

“Viktor will never agree to a partnership with you. You know that.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Yes, you and I were so close to an agreement in New York before he came along and ruined everything. Tell me, is he even aware that you know me? A man he hasn’t even met himself? Wouldn’t it just kill him to know that I enjoyed you before he did?” The alpha asked. Yuuri looked away in shame. 

“Ah, I figured as much. That’s no way to start a marriage, arush.” He said with a knowing smile. Yuuri hated the familiar nickname. 

“You’re not really in a position to give marriage advice Agon.” Yuuri said bitterly. 

“Still feeling guilty about our nights together Yuuri? I seem to remember you enjoying them.” The alpha mused. 

“You intentionally hid your mating status and true scent from me. Of course I regret it. I’d never sleep with a married man on purpose.” Yuuri said disgustedly. 

“Water under the bridge.” Prifti said dismissively. 

“You’re hiding your scent even now.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Can’t have Nikiforov finding out I was here now can I? A newly married and mated alpha is especially territorial after all.” Agon reasoned.

———————————————

“We might be smaller than the Bratva, but I am far wealthier and Viktor knows this. Plus, I have connections to the Italians, something that your new husband will never have without my help.” The alpha pointed out. 

“You killed lower level Bratva enforcers and Viktor will never forgive your attack on his mother.” Yuuri argued. 

“Surely he knows none of it was personal. Ivan spoiled my innocent omega child and so publicly bragged about it. I was merely leveling the playing field.” Prifti replied. 

“And Viktor’s men?” Yuuri asked. 

“Ah, I needed to get your attention somehow.” Agon said with a sly smile. Yuuri looked at him with a horrified expression. 

“You did that to get at me?” Yuuri asked incredulously. 

“And to prove to Viktor that I could still get under his skin when I felt like it. He no longer considered me an equal and I had to do something to remind him.” The alpha defended. 

“So why go to the trouble of arranging tonight’s meeting with Feltsman? Other than an excuse to get me alone.” Yuuri asked him. 

“I couldn’t have the idea of a potential alliance coming from a mere omega now could I? Surely no respectable alpha would take important business advice from an omega mate. Feltsman is old and brash, but he can be persuasive when he wants to be.” Agon explained. 

“Please leave Agon. Nothing good will come of this.” Yuuri insisted as he quickly stood up and turned to leave the room. 

“You forced me to chase you all the way back to Russia. Just consider my offer. If your husband manages to see reason then we can talk numbers.” The Albanian alpha replied as he stood up. 

The older alpha reached out and grasped Yuuri by the chin, forcing him to meet his intense gaze. 

“Think about what I’ve said.” Prifti said sternly. 

——————————————

Yuuri found the staff drugged and asleep in their quarters not even an hour later. He finally discovered poor Phichit bound and gagged in an upstairs closet. He worked quickly to untie his best friend and pull him up off the floor. 

“Oh my god are you alright Yuuri?” Phichit asked frantically as soon as the gag was removed. 

“I’m fine. Are you ok?” Yuuri hastily replied. 

“I’m alright. Just a little shaken up. What the hell happened?” Phichit asked. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” Yuuri said helplessly. 

“Yuuri, tell me what’s going on.” Phichit demanded as he followed a nervous looking Yuuri to the wine cellar. 

“The Albanian Boy’s boss paid me a visit tonight…” Yuuri said softly. 

“What! Why?” Phichit asked. 

“I knew him back in New York. Before I ever met Viktor. I didn’t even realize they knew about each other until a few months ago.” Yuuri explained as he popped the cork and drank straight from the bottle. 

“That still doesn’t explain why he came to see you.” Phichit pointed out as Yuuri passed him the wine. 

“He wants XO. That’s why he’s been doing all of this. Everything he’s done is my fault peach.” Yuuri said miserably. 

“Oh Yuuri...it can’t really be your fault right?” Phichit asked. 

“It is.” Yuuri insisted. 

“What are you going to tell Viktor?” Phichit asked worriedly. 

“Oh god, I can’t tell him any of this peach. Please promise me you won’t say anything.” Yuuri pleaded. 

“Yuuri you have to tell him.” Phichit insisted. 

“Phichit I slept with him. I can’t tell Viktor that. It’ll kill him.” Yuuri said miserably. 

“Oh my god Yuuri.” Phichit exclaimed. 

“It only went on for a few months and then I found out he was married with 6 fucking kids.” Yuuri said angrily. 

“Holy shit.” Phichit said. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri replied softly. 

“I gotta ask...was the sex any good? Isn’t he like a hundred years old?” Phichit asked. 

“Jesus Christ peach.” Yuuri sighed as he took a huge sip of wine. 

“Was it?” Phichit asked. 

“Not as good as with Viktor.” Yuuri answered honestly. 

————————————-

Viktor and Chris came home late in the evening to a tipsy Yuuri and Phichit eating raw cookie dough in their pajamas. 

“It looks like the cookies were a success.” Viktor said with a smirk. 

None of them had even been baked and the two omega’s went straight to eating the dough instead. 

“Ready to go mon Cher?” Chris asked as he gently lifted a drunk Phichit off the couch. Phichit nodded into his alpha’s shoulder. 

“It looks like the two of you had a fun night.” Viktor teased. 

Yuuri sat up and stretched lazily until he felt something pop in the very best way. Viktor’s attention was captured by the strip of pale flesh peeking out from Yuuri’s thin cropped shirt. 

“How’d it go?” Yuuri asked curiously. 

“Fine. No one got shot so that’s something.” Viktor replied as he sat down on the couch next to Yuuri. 

Yuuri had refused him sex for the past three days as punishment for his supposedly dangerous meeting and Viktor was definitely feeling frustrated as he watched Yuuri’s shirt ride up even higher. 

“I’m glad you're home.” Yuuri mumbled into his ear as he sidled up to Viktor’s side. 

“Are you still pissed at me, Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a sly smile when he felt Yuuri unzip his slacks and palm his cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

“Nope.” Yuuri replied with a cheeky little smile. The way that he popped the “p” drew Viktor’s eyes to his plush lips. 

Yuuri hopped off the couch and settled on his knees between Viktor’s spread legs. He pulled Viktor’s pants and underwear off and planted kisses along his alpha’s inner thighs. 

Yuuri gently tugged at one side of his husband’s soft sac while he mouthed at the other side. Viktor loved having his balls played with and Yuuri liked watching his cock harden while he teased them with his mouth. 

Yuuri's pretty pink tongue darted out to lick the side of Viktor’s penis while the alpha gripped him roughly by the hair. He hasn’t let Viktor fuck him in days and his husband deserved a reward for his patience. 

Yuuri gripped him at the base between his thumb and forefinger and stroked him while he slowly took the sensitive head into the wet heat of his pouting mouth. 

Yuuri sucked and licked at the sensitive head of Viktor’s cock while the alpha grunted in pleasure. He took Viktor slowly into his mouth inch by inch before bobbing his head up and down on the alpha’s thick cock. 

“Fuck baby...so good.” Viktor praised as Yuuri started to deepthroat him. 

Yuuri silently prayed that his husband never discovered his connection to Prifti. Even as tightly as Viktor was wrapped around his little finger, Yuuri had absolutely no idea how he’d explain himself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even tell your new husband you had a secret affair back in the day with his arch nemesis? Awkward. 
> 
> Yuuri totally lied to Viktor in a previous chapter. The oldest dude he’s ever banged was actually 60. What can he say? Yuuri likes the daddies 💅🏻
> 
> Viktor will definitely find out and he is NOT going to be happy about it 😬


	17. You Can’t be Serious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀 this hole is literally just digging itself.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Viktor’s fateful meeting with Feltsman and Yuuri was frankly just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The staff that worked the night Agon had visited had no memory of it and Yuuri had come out of his own pocket to keep them quiet. 

It was only a matter of time before one of them let it slip that they’d likely been drugged. 

“You seem distracted today Yuuri.” The therapist said in a soft, comforting voice. 

Yuuri quite liked meeting with her and talking to someone about what was happening in his life seemed to help ease some of the anxiety. It had been difficult to open up when they’d first started meeting, but now, it was like talking to an old friend. 

Dr. Isabella Yang was encouraging and easy to talk to. If Yuuri has to guess, she was close in age to him and her omega status helped her to better understand what he was dealing with. 

“I’ve been keeping something from Viktor and it’s only a matter of time until he figures it out I think.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Isabella asked. Yuuri nodded. 

“I usually try to stay out of Viktor’s business dealings, but lately his issues with an old enemy have escalated. When I first came to Russia it took a while for Viktor to open up with me. He’s still a bit secretive but I guess that’s understandable.” Yuuri said softly. 

“It’s not uncommon in his line of work.” Isabella commented. 

They’d long since agreed not to delve deeper into the morality of the work he and Viktor involved themselves in. Some of Isabella’s family had ties to the mafia and although she stayed out of it, she still understood what the lifestyle entailed. 

“The man that Viktor’s having problems with turned out to be someone that I slept with back in the States. Before I ever met Viktor. It ended badly when I discovered he was married with children.” Yuuri replied. 

“Have you ever knowingly dated a married alpha?” Isabella asked him. 

“No. I was completely disgusted with him when I found out and it hurt to think that I’d accidentally come between a mated couple.” Yuuri said bitterly. 

“I didn’t realize they even knew each other until recently and now I’ve let it go on so long that I don’t even know how to tell Viktor. Or if I even want to tell him.” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“Yuuri, I think you already know this, but the situation will only be worse if Viktor hears this secondhand from someone other than you.” Isabella suggested. 

“I know...” Yuuri said with a frustrated sigh. 

“He’ll likely feel betrayed and even embarrassed if he hears it from someone else, or even the man himself. Alpha egos can often be very fragile after all.” Isabella replied. 

“Viktor might also believe that you still have feelings for this man if he finds out how long you waited to tell him.” She continued. 

“I just don’t want to hurt him.” Yuuri said helplessly. 

“Yuuri, do you still have any romantic feelings for this other man?” Isabella asked. 

“No. I can’t stand him and being near him makes me feel gross.” Yuuri said adamantly. 

“The longer you wait to tell Viktor, the more it will hurt him.” Isabella reminded him. 

————————————-

“Let’s talk about your mother in law. How are things going with her?” Isabella asked. 

“We went out for the day a few weeks ago. It actually went much better than I thought it would.” Yuuri said. 

“Has there been any improvement when it comes to communication? I know that you said she’s often very difficult to read.” Isabella asked him. 

“She’s excited about her future grandchildren so that’s mostly what we talk about. We found an adorable children’s boutique on our shopping trip and had a nice time looking at cute baby clothes.” Yuuri said happily. 

“She found out that my heat is coming up so she’s hopeful that it’ll take.” Yuuri continued. 

“Are you hoping for that as well?” Isabella asked. 

“More than anything. Viktor is so excited to be a father and I really want to give him that.” Yuuri said with a small, private smile. 

“And what about you? Are you excited at the potential of being a mother?” Isabella questioned. 

“Yes. I’ve always wanted that.” Yuuri replied. 

———————————————

“What do you think about this color for the sitting room?” Yuuri asked Phichit as he forced his best friend to look at what had to be the 100th paint chip. 

“No. It’s too dark.” Phichit replied. 

“Viktor promised to bring the interior designer in next week to look at making some changes to the house and I want to at least have some idea of what I want.” Yuuri said with a frustrated sigh. 

“Chris has told me about him. He’s some crazy Italian guy right?” Phichit asked around a huge mouthful of chips. 

“I’ve never met him but Viktor says he’s intense. He’s done great work on the apartment in New York though.” Yuuri replied. Phichit batted his hand away when Yuuri tried to steal the food. 

“The Pakhan requests you in his office.” Yuuri’s least favorite staff member announced as she rudely entered the room without knocking. 

“I’m not really dressed for anything.” Yuuri laughed as Phichit looked his outfit over with mild amusement. 

“Your ass looks cute in those sweats at least.” Phichit said with a smirk and giggled at Yuuri’s snort. 

“Pick out a paint color while I’m gone since I’m clearly hopeless.” Yuuri said before getting up from the bed and following the maid out the door. 

————————————-

Yuuri waited patiently outside of Viktor’s office for 5 whole minutes, listening to his husband yell into his phone, before deciding that he’d had enough. 

The maid looked like she was going to have a stroke when he turned the handle and barged into the room. All of the staff knew better than to interrupt the Pakhan’s work, but Yuuri knew those rules didn’t apply to him. Being Viktor’s omega certainly had its privileges. 

Yuuri situated himself quietly on the edge of the desk and waited for Viktor to conclude the call. As usual, he was yelling in Russian and Yuuri didn’t understand a word. 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry I made you wait.” Viktor said with a heart shaped smile. 

“Arguing with Yurio?” Yuuri teased. 

“Yes, actually.” Viktor replied with a sheepish smile. 

“Viktor, did you ever apologize to him?” Yuuri asked. 

“It’s more complicated than that.” Viktor defended. 

“No it’s not.” Yuuri insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Apologize to Yurio.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Baby…” Viktor started in as he tried to caress his omega’s thigh before his hand was promptly swatted away. 

“Don’t “baby” me.” Yuuri said stubbornly. 

Both of them just stared intently at the other, neither one willing to back down. 

“Viktor, if one of your alpha’s slapped me for being a brat wouldn’t you want them to at least apologize?” Yuuri tried to reason. 

“They wouldn’t even get the chance considering they’d be killed for touching you.” Viktor countered. Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his husband’s stubbornness. 

“Yurio started all of this.” Viktor reminded him. 

“And I’m telling you to end it.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Oh, you’re telling me are you?” Viktor challenged. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said succinctly. 

“And what gave you the idea you could order your alpha around Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a dangerous smirk. 

“This.” Yuuri said as he held out his hand and wiggled his ring finger at his visibly annoyed husband. Now it was Viktor’s turn to roll his eyes. 

Yuuri could see that they weren’t getting anywhere so he decided to take it up a notch. He quickly stripped out of his clothes until he wasn’t wearing anything but a pretty lace thong. 

“How about now?” Yuuri asked his alpha. 

“Nope.” Viktor said stubbornly. 

“Hmmmn…” Yuuri mumbled. 

Yuuri’s delicate fingers deftly undid the buttons on the Pakhan’s dress shirt and slowly pulled down the zipper on his slacks. 

Yuuri ran his hands along Viktor’s strong chest and leaned forward to press open mouthed kisses to the alpha’s sharp jawline and neck. 

Yuuri felt Viktor’s stubbornness wavering as he freed his hardening cock and started to stroke him with a spit slicked hand. 

Yuuri hopped down off of the desk and sank to his knees between Viktor’s parted thighs. It had been a while since he’d sucked Viktor’s cock. Maybe that was just the thing his husband needed to be convinced. 

“Let me make you feel good daddy.” Yuuri purred. 

“You’re still not getting your way.” Viktor warned. 

“We’ll just see about that.” Yuuri said with a cute smile. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes as his pretty pink tongue darted out to lick the alpha from root to tip. He ran his tongue along the sensitive underside and was rewarded with a pleasured groan. 

The omega tugged gently at his alpha’s soft sac as he swirled his tongue around the thick head of Viktor’s penis, lightly pressing his tongue into the slit. 

Yuuri felt Viktor’s hands in his hair as he took him even deeper into the welcoming heat of his mouth. He hummed around Viktor’s cock and swallowed him down to the base as Viktor groaned his name appreciatively. 

————————————-

Yuuri always looked so good like this, on his knees and happily sucking his cock. From the outside in, Viktor supposed that Yuuri looked like the perfect portrait of submission. 

Although he’d never admit it out loud, Viktor had known for some time that Yuuri was the one who was truly in charge here. Viktor could dominate him during sex, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge it was only because Yuuri enjoyed it. 

Viktor was wound so tightly around Yuuri’s little finger and would do almost anything to make him happy. 

Tears threatened to spill from his omega’s pretty brown eyes and spit leaked from his lips as Yuuri deepthroated him. Yuuri’s mouth felt wonderful wrapped around him but Viktor wanted more. 

“Baby...bend over.” Viktor grunted out as he pulled Yuuri off his cock. 

Yuuri quickly rose to his feet and turned around to bend over the desk, presenting himself to his alpha. 

Viktor yanked Yuuri’s panties halfway down his shapely thighs before lining up and thrusting into his omega’s tight pussy. 

“Ahhh...Viktor…” Yuuri cried out as his alpha fucked him hard and fast. 

“Gonna fill you up till your pussy leaks…” Viktor growled into his omega’s flushed ear. 

————————————

“Alright Yuuri, you win. I’ll apologize to Yurio.” Viktor finally relented as he gently pulled out and playfully smacked the omega’s ass. 

Yuuri had just given him a particularly good orgasm and he was feeling generous today. Popping his knot always seemed to have that effect. 

Yuuri watched from the smooth surface of the desk as Viktor quickly tucked himself back into his slacks and began buttoning up his shirt; as if he hadn’t just spent the last hour utterly wrecking his pussy. 

“Did you actually invite me here to talk or did you just want me to get you off?” Yuuri asked with an amused smile. 

“Mostly to talk. The other part was an added bonus.” Viktor said with a satisfied smile that Yuuri wholeheartedly returned. 

“What’s on your mind?” Yuuri asked as Viktor lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair. 

“We never really did talk about my meeting with Prifti’s right hand.” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri hoped that Viktor didn’t notice the immediate tension in his body at the mention of the Albanian boss and his associate. Yuuri just stared silently at Viktor while he waited for him to continue. 

“Feltsman told me that Prifti would like to meet with me in person.” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri felt his stomach drop. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“Prifti has connections to the Italians. The Crispino twins and most importantly, their father. I’ve tried to make headway with them for years and potentially allying with them in New York would be huge.” The Pakhan explained. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d been so sure that Viktor would laugh Feltsman out of the room for merely suggesting an alliance. Yet, here his alpha was, apparently considering it. 

“Prifti’s reach may not be anything to brag about here in Russia compared to mine, but the reality is the Crispino crime family is the most well connected in all of New York with substantial dealings in Chicago as well.” Viktor continued. 

“And what does this Prifti want in exchange?” Yuuri asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“He wants your product Yuuri. He wants it bad and he’d do almost anything to get it.” Viktor replied. 

“Viktor...after everything he’s done to you and your family? You can’t be serious.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“We’re talking millions of dollars here baby.” Viktor said as he took a long drag. 

“I don’t like it Viktor.” Yuuri insisted. 

“I haven’t completely made up my mind, but I’m thinking about it. Neither side can afford a war.” The alpha explained. 

“Please...just be careful.” Yuuri pleaded.


	18. It Has to be Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 oops it’s been over a month since my last update. 
> 
> I’ve had terrible smut writer’s block on this one and have focused a bit on my other shameless porn pieces while I waited for ideas. 
> 
> This chapter is porn and fluff before the inevitable dumpster fire of Viktor finding out about Yuuri’s little secret.

“It’s been brought to my attention that I might have been an asshole.” Viktor said. 

Yurio stared at him dispassionately from across the large wooden desk in his private office. 

“Has it now?” Yurio said with a heavy air of sarcasm. Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“Yurio I’m trying to apologize here!” Viktor said pleadingly. 

“Are you dying?” Yurio asked him suspiciously. 

“What? No!” The Pakhan insisted. 

“Could’ve fooled me…” Yurio said under his breath. 

“Look...I’m sorry that I struck you. You were being a huge brat bu-” Viktor gritted out before Yurio cut him off. 

“This is a terrible apology.” Yurio interrupted. 

“You’re giving me wrinkles…” Viktor said with a long-suffering sigh. 

“You already had those…” Yurio quipped. 

“What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry. I should never have hit you and I promise it won’t happen again.” Viktor said in a serious tone. 

“Yuuri threatened to kick you outta bed didn’t he?” Yurio said with a smirk. 

“Yurio…” Viktor said warningly. 

“Alright alright. Don’t have a stroke. Apology accepted.” Yurio relented. 

“So...when are we drinking?” Yurio asked. 

“It’s not even noon...” Viktor pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

“And? We’re Russian.” Yurio shrugged. 

“Alright fine.” Viktor said before calling a staff member over the intercom system. 

—————————————-

“Well, I apologized to Yurio…” Viktor said in a slightly slurred voice as he pulled Yuuri’s body against him. 

“Are you drunk?” Yuuri asked in an amused voice. He set the dozens of paint chips down on the kitchen counter when Viktor’s hands began to wander. 

“Maybe…” Viktor mumbled into his omega’s neck. 

“It’s not even noon…” Yuuri scolded as he playfully smacked away his hands. 

“That’s what I told Yurio.” Viktor defended himself while attempting to nibble at Yuuri’s earlobe. 

“Wasn’t there something you were supposed to do today?” Yuuri asked as Viktor’s hands slipped under his cozy sweater and pinched his nipples. 

“Don’t remember.” Viktor said dismissively. 

“Don’t forget the interior designer is coming later today.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“Mmn...not until this afternoon.” Viktor said as he peppered Yuuri’s neck with kisses. 

He couldn’t help himself when Yuuri smelled so good and was only a week or so away from his heat. He felt the telltale signs of rut burning in the back of his mind. 

“So tense…” Viktor said as he attempted to get Yuuri to relax. 

The guilt of everything that had happened with Viktor’s arch nemesis and now possible business partner was tearing Yuuri apart inside. 

He never would’ve thought that Viktor would ever consider partnering with the Albanian Boys. Not after the years of conflict and the outright hatred Viktor and Agon had for one another. 

Yuuri had let this go on for so long that he didn’t know how to come clean. He should’ve just told Viktor everything in the beginning of their relationship, but he was terrified of driving the alpha away. 

“Viktor...I…” Yuuri trailed off as his husband’s phone started to ring. 

The alpha looked at him apologetically before answering the call and speaking loudly (and drunkenly) in Russian. 

————————————-

Viktor’s business calls usually ran long and Yuuri was deep in thought about what he wanted to say when his husband hung up. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said gently for the third time as he tried to get his omega’s attention. 

“Huh?” Yuuri said. 

“I missed a meeting.” Viktor said with a dopey smile. 

“Are you going now?” Yuuri asked. 

“M’not in the best shape.” Viktor admitted. 

Yuuri decided to let the slightly drunk alpha have his way when Viktor backed him against the kitchen counter. 

“Let me fuck you baby…gonna bend you over the counter.” Viktor panted into his ear. 

Even in his altered state, Viktor could smell how fertile Yuuri was as his heat approached. 

Burying himself deep inside young, ripe omega pussy was far better than attending any meeting. 

“You’re impossible.” Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s strong back and pulled him in closer. 

“Smells so good…” Viktor mumbled as his hot tongue swiped over his omega’s sensitive scent gland. 

The air around him was thick with intoxicatingly sweet omega pheromones and between the alcohol and his alpha instincts, Viktor felt his control slipping. 

He tugged at the waistband of Yuuri’s tight leggings and pulled them down his omega’s thick thighs before tossing them aside. 

He felt Yuuri’s small hands unzipping his trousers and quickly tugging his cock free. Viktor couldn’t help himself as he bit Yuuri’s plush bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when his omega’s hand started to pleasure him. 

Yuuri’s sweet little cry of pain coupled with the omega’s wonderfully tight grip was perfect. Yuuri looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes that silently begged for an alpha’s touch. 

Viktor lapped at the blood before cupping Yuuri’s soft cheek in his hands and kissing him senseless. He smiled into their kiss as Yuuri’s hips rolled against his and the omega released a breathy little moan. 

Viktor hastily kicked out of his pants and manhandled Yuuri’s body into position as he bent him over the counter. Just as he promised he would. 

Yuuri spread his legs and pushed his ass out as he presented himself to his alpha. His body felt hot all over and Viktor’s hands on him sent pulses of desire zipping through his body.

“Mmnn...please…” Yuuri begged needily. 

They were both half naked in the middle of their kitchen in broad daylight but neither of them cared. Not when Yuuri’s heat was so close and instinct clouded their minds with an overwhelming desire to mate. 

Yuuri’s pussy ached with need as he felt Viktor slip 3 fingers into him. He was already soaking wet and more than ready for the wonderful stretch of his alpha filling him. 

“Viktor...ahh…” Yuuri moaned when he felt Viktor’s fingers curl inside of him with every thrust. 

Viktor steadily worked his fingers into Yuuri as he listened to him whine and beg shamelessly for his knot. 

He slowly withdrew them before gripping himself tightly and guiding the flushed, leaking head of his cock to Yuuri’s tight cunt. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust the rest of the way inside and quickly pulled back out. Yuuri’s pussy was so deliciously warm and wet as it’s soft velvet walls wrapped around him. 

“Mmnn...yess…Viktor…” The needy omega whined as his alpha finally gave him what he wanted. 

Viktor planted hot, open mouthed kisses along the pale column of Yuuri’s neck before gently biting at the sensitive gland. He felt Yuuri’s entire body shiver as he continued to tease him.

Yuuri leaned forward and gripped the edge of the marble counter tightly as Viktor grunted a mix of English and Russian words of praise into his ear. 

Viktor’s strong scent assaulted his senses in the very best way and the lewd smack of Viktor’s heavy balls against his ass made Yuuri even wetter. 

“Harder daddy...please...” Yuuri begged as he felt Viktor’s hand fist him tightly by the hair. 

Yuuri’s more primal omega hindbrain was quickly overwhelmed by the heady, masculine scent of a deeply aroused alpha nearing rut. 

Yuuri knew that his natural desire to please and present himself to Viktor would only grow stronger as their shared cycle drew closer. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but moan as he fantasized about Viktor filling his mouth, pussy and ass to the brim during his heat. 

They would spend their cycle connected by Viktor’s knot; warm and content in the safety of the nest. 

—————————————

Viktor didn’t even seem phased when a poor, unsuspecting maid walked into the kitchen while he was knotted up deep inside of Yuuri. 

“Viktor...you should probably give the staff a raise since they have to put up with so much unexpected nudity.” Yuuri suggested. 

“It’s only partial nudity today.” Viktor insisted. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri scolded. 

“I’m just giving them a free show.” Viktor teased. 

“Everyone in this house has seen your penis.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“They’re all betas.” Viktor replied nonchalantly. 

He would never be tempted by any of them anyway. None could hope to compare to his Yuuri. 

“You have no shame.” Yuuri said with a chuckle. 

“You smell so good...maybe I should have Celestino reschedule until after your heat.” Viktor suggested. 

“I’ve been dying to get this house redecorated and he’s come all this way…” Yuuri argued. 

“He’s an alpha Yuuri.” Viktor said firmly. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whined. 

“He would only be delayed for another week or so. I’ll pay him for his time. I promise he won’t mind.” Viktor said as he buried his nose in Yuuri’s neck. 

“Can you meet him for me instead?” Yuuri pleaded. He really wanted to get started on the remodel. 

“Alright. You still haven’t told me what you want him to do.” Viktor replied. 

“I have a whole Pinterest account for it. And I’ll write you a detailed list.” Yuuri said. 

“Great…” Viktor mumbled under his breath. 

“Oh, and Viktor?” Yuuri asked. 

“Hmm?” Viktor mumbled. 

“I want him to turn that spare room on the second floor into a nursery.” Yuuri instructed. 

“Wait...are you-?” Viktor asked hopefully. 

“Not yet. But soon. I hope. I just want to be ready.” Yuuri said as he laced their fingers together while Viktor filled him with his hot release. 

———————————————

The fuzzy brown puppy danced around Yuuri’s bare feet happily as he watched his master collect various pillows, blankets and soft articles of clothing for his nest. Makkachin kept a close watch from the comfort of one of her many doggy beds. 

Yuuri’s heat was still 2 or 3 days away, but his omega instincts compelled him to begin constructing a comfortable nest for him and Viktor to spend their cycle in. 

The first heat they’d spent together had been so rushed and the makeshift nest that he’d thrown together last minute just hadn’t felt right. Yuuri wanted it to be perfect this time around. 

Omega’s took great pride and care in the building of their nest and Yuuri wanted it to be safe and comfortable for Viktor as well. 

It was a privilege to be invited into an omega’s nest and Yuuri hoped that Viktor would appreciate the work that he was putting into it. 

He had already spent several hours arranging and rearranging various soft items around their bed before tearing it apart and starting again. 

He and Viktor would lay together in the nest every night until Yuuri’s heat began, saturating the soft fabrics with their combined scents. 

Yuuri reached down and absentmindedly stroked the soft skin of his flat stomach. During his heat he would be at his most fertile and Viktor his most virile. This was their best chance at trying for a baby and Yuuri didn’t want to waste it. 

——————————————

”God, remind me to never have a baby. This is ridiculous.” Yurio grumbled as he watched a panicking Viktor carefully read over his omega’s detailed list of nursery requirements. 

“I think it’s cute.” Otabek said with a soft smile as he looked around the room that was beginning to take shape. 

“Don’t even go there Bekka. I’m NOT getting fat!” Yurio screeched. 

“Yuuri won’t be fat. He’ll be absolutely stunning when he’s pregnant.” Viktor said proudly. 

“Gross.” Yurio mumbled under his breath. 

“This will definitely be the most spoiled baby in existence.” Otabek announced. Viktor beamed at his old friend. 

“God. You and the fatty are both going to be insufferable.” Yurio scowled. 

“Just you wait Yurio. You’ll be a huge mess when Otabek knocks you up. I can already tell.” Viktor said with a smirk. Yurio rolled his eyes. 

“The color’s okay. I guess.” Yurio changed the subject as he gestured to the light butter yellow walls. 

“It’s going to be perfect.” Viktor said with a happy, heart shaped smile. 

—————————————

Viktor walked into their master bedroom after a long and draining day of money laundering and intimidation to the inviting scent of his omega approaching heat. 

He found Yuuri clad in one of his own shirts and putting the finishing touches on his nest. Yuuri had lit dozens of candles around the room and turned off the overhead lights. 

Yuuri finally noticed him standing at the edge of their bed. He flashed his alpha a happy smile before settling himself into the middle of the nest. 

“Can I come in?” Viktor asked softly and flashed Yuuri a bright smile when he nodded his head yes. 

He quickly slipped out of his clothing and willingly handed over his dress shirt for Yuuri to arrange into the nest. 

“Your scent is so strong…smells so good.” Viktor groaned as he lifted the shirt over Yuuri’s head and gently pushed him back against their bed. 

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered into his ear as he clutched at his strong back.


	19. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise! I’ve just finished 10 days in a row and I have a day or two off to write some more porn so here I am! 
> 
> Yuuri is so busy hiding his secret from Viktor that he hasn’t had time to badger Viktor about his own suspicious behavior. 
> 
> We shall unpack Viktor’s total 180 when it comes to teaming up with his arch nemesis in the coming chapter. What is Viktor not telling Yuuri? 🤔

The third and final day of Yuuri’s heat was by far the most enjoyable for the both of them. The frenzied need that always marked the first two days of the cycle had subsided and Viktor was finally able to take his time. 

Yuuri was sure that had he not been in the throes of his rut, Viktor would be embarrassed at the deep, pleasured moans that he was making as Yuuri leisurely rode his cock.

Yuuri was all too aware of the delicious show that he was putting on as he straddled his alpha’s hips and leaned forward to brace himself on Viktor’s strong calves. 

Viktor had surprised him with a pretty jeweled plug and the pleasant vibration it provided was perfect for them both. 

Yuuri felt so wonderfully full and Viktor’s posessively tight grip on his hips sent shivers down his spine. 

Between the comforting scent of the nest and haze of heat dulling the soreness and pain, Yuuri’s omega was completely content. 

He could feel the deliciously thick knot at the base of his alpha’s cock slowly growing as he continued to ride him. 

Yuuri had long since lost count of how many times Viktor had knotted him these last few days. The alpha had thoroughly fucked his mouth, pussy and ass dozens of times since the cycle began, but Yuuri still wanted more. 

“Viktor...Mmnn…” Yuuri sighed blissfully as he slowly sank back down. 

Viktor’s masculine alpha scent blanketed their bedroom and the sweet words of praise that continued to fall from his lips made Yuuri blush. 

———————————————

Viktor was captivated by the sensuous roll of Yuuri’s hips as the omega fucked him nice and slow. 

Even after days of enjoying him in every position imaginable, Yuuri’s cunt was still so wonderfully tight around him. 

His omega’s hips and ass were decorated with a beautiful array of yellow, green and purple bruises and bites. The evidence of his tight, possessive grip on Yuuri’s body made Viktor groan in pleasure. 

Alpha’s were highly visual and such a lovely display of his claim to Yuuri’s body was deeply satisfying. Yuuri belonged to him and him alone and Viktor’s muddled alpha mind reveled in it. 

Yuuri let out a breathy little moan as Viktor’s large hand smacked him hard on the ass. 

Their room was pleasantly warm and the dim light from the fireplace bathed Yuuri’s pale skin in a beautiful glow. 

Viktor inhaled the wonderfully heady scent of pheromones, sweat and sex as Yuuri continued to rise and fall on his flushed cock. 

Viktor could tell that Yuuri was close as he felt his omega’s thick thighs shake and his sweet little pussy began to tighten around him. 

“Mmnn...ahh…” Yuuri moaned blissfully as an intensely pleasurable orgasm washed over him. One so good that it made his toes curl. 

Viktor was still painfully erect and buried deep inside of Yuuri as his omega began to slump forward, satisfied and exhausted. 

————————————-

Yuuri allowed himself to be gently lifted off of Viktor’s lap and pressed back against the bed as his alpha settled between his spread thighs. 

He looked up at Viktor’s handsome, flushed face through half lidded eyes as the alpha slowly slipped back into him. 

He couldn’t help but mewl when Viktor’s strong hands pinned delicate wrists on either side of his head. His alpha’s ice blue eyes were dominated by dark pupils blown wide with lust as Viktor took what was his.

——————————————————  
******TWO MONTHS LATER******  
—————————————————--

Yuuri had cooked for them this evening. He knew that he could never outdo his mother when it came to katsudon, but he’d been pleased with the results. Viktor was already on his second helping. 

Nearly two months had gone by since his heat and Yuuri was planning on telling his alpha that he was finally going to be a father during tonight’s special dinner. 

But then, Viktor had gone and inadvertently ruined the mood. Yuuri couldn’t help feeling hurt. Even if Viktor wasn’t aware of what he’d done. 

“I have a meeting with the Albanian boss tomorrow night.” Viktor said casually. 

Yuuri knew that it wasn’t realistic, but he had secretly hoped that Viktor would decide against an alliance and was planning on letting it go. 

They’d had several fights about Viktor’s sudden change of heart when it came to his former enemy and Yuuri was still no closer to getting an answer. 

The omega was silent as he stared down at his food and did everything he could to avoid his husband’s eyes. 

“It should be a peaceful meeting at his home.” Viktor continued. 

“Viktor! You aren’t serious!” Yuuri couldn’t help but shout. 

Viktor gave his mate a surprised look. Yuuri was normally so soft spoken. The omega was well and truly furious with him. 

“He’s invited us for dinner with his family before the more formal meeting. A security detail, along with Chris and Otabek, will of course accompany us.” Viktor explained. 

“Us?” Yuuri said anxiously as the color drained from his face. 

“Yes. Extending the olive branch so to speak.” The Pakhan confirmed. 

“You spoke of killing him only a few months ago Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. 

“Things change Yuuri.” Viktor said smoothly. 

“What exactly has changed? I don’t understand Viktor.” Yuuri pleaded with his alpha. 

“I don’t want to burden you with the details Yuuri. Please just trust me.” Viktor said with a serious tone. 

“I don’t like it. Any of it.” Yuuri said before promptly scooting out his chair and leaving the table. 

He watched as Viktor winced at the horrible screech of the wooden chair scraping the floor. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said as he moved to clasp his omega’s delicate wrist in his hand. 

“You can’t meet with him Viktor.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Why?” Viktor asked.

“Just...it’s too dangerous. Please reconsider.” Yuuri said before shaking free of his alpha’s grasp. 

Yuuri was hiding something from him. Viktor had been suspicious and tonight’s response to the upcoming meeting only confirmed it. 

Viktor watched as his omega stomped out of the dining room. He knew that Yuuri preferred you mull things over alone before any kind of conversation could occur. 

Still, he hated to be the root of his mate’s rising anxiety. There were things that Yuuri wouldn’t understand and shouldn’t ever have to. 

Viktor always liked to resolve their arguments immediately, but he knew that omega’s were oftentimes more sensitive about such things. He would have to be patient with Yuuri. Even if it killed him. 

————————————-

Yuuri needed his elder sister. She would scold him surely, but she had always been an unshakable force in his life and he needed her guidance.

It was already past 1:00 AM in Japan but Yuuri dialed her number anyway. 

Mari had quickly packed up her things and headed for their home country several weeks prior without telling Yuuri why. 

It frustrated Yuuri endlessly that all of the alpha’s in his life felt he was too delicate to be honest with.

“Yuuri?” Mari asked sleepily. 

“Nee San...I’ve done a bad thing.” Yuuri said in hushed English. 

“It can’t be that bad…tell me what it is” Mari insisted. 

“It’s pretty bad.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Yuuri…tell me what it is.” Mari’s tone left no room for argument. 

“Viktor is going to be furious when he finds out and I don’t know what to do.” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“Are you in danger? I’ll kill him myself if he lays a hand on you Yuuri!” Mari said angrily. 

“No! Nothing like that Nee San. Viktor is a proper alpha. He’s a flamboyant doofus, but he’s a good man.” Yuuri insisted. 

“So what have you gotten yourself into now Yuuri?” Mari asked 

“Remember when I was trying to work out a deal with a certain very powerful Albanian boss back in New York?” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Vaguely.” Mari replied. 

“We had a huge fight about it. You told me I had to sever ties before things got out of hand.” Yuuri reminded his sister. 

“Okay yeah…. I kinda remember that conversation. Didn’t you date him for a while? That gross old man?” Mari replied. 

“Yes. It went on for a few months before I found out he was married with children. I cut off all contact with him and by the next few weeks after that I’d already met Viktor.” Yuuri explained. 

“So...what is the issue?” Mari asked. It was too early in the morning for this. 

“The Albanians have a pretty sizable base here in Russia and they directly compete with the Bratva.” Yuuri said in a hushed voice. 

Even in their own private home, you never really knew who was listening in. 

“Have the Albanians decided to try and usurp the Bratva’s power? Mari asked suspiciously.

“It’s quite possible. Viktor and their leader have always hated each other.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“Wait a minute...Viktor has no clue that you two know each other and used to sleep together, does he?” Mari said, trying desperately not to burst into a fit of laughter at the mess her brother had managed to make. 

“What do I do!” Yuuri said helplessly 

“He wants to have a sit down meeting with them tomorrow night and I’ve been asked to attend.” Yuuri prattled on nervously. 

“Yuuri, you need to tell your husband before he hears it from someone else. He’ll be furious, but it would be so much worse if he hears it elsewhere.” Mari encouraged. 

“I’m taking this secret to my grave Nee San.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Do you need me to come out there Yuuri? Because I can be there in time for this party. Just say the word.” Mari insisted. 

“I thought that father wouldn’t let you travel?” Yuuri asked suspiciously. 

Mari and their mother had technically been banned from even speaking to Yuuri but both of them happily broke that rule. 

Mari was suspiciously quiet for several long moments before sighing deeply. 

“His health is forcing him to step back for a bit so I’m taking control over most things these days. I’ve left Shuji and Minako in charge of things in the states for now.” Mari admitted. 

“This is news to me. When did his health start to decline?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

Their father was only in his late 50’s and far too young to be in poor health. 

His position as the Oyabun had hardened the sweet and doting father that they had once known. Yuuri hated to think that there was something else that his position had robbed him of. 

“He’s been having some issues with his heart. The doctors said that he is in the early stages of congestive heart failure.” Mari explained. 

“If he makes some changes to his stress level, lifestyle and eating habits then we might be able to prolong his life.” Mari went on. 

Yuuri sat down on the bed and sighed deeply at his sister’s revelation. He worried that something like this was inevitable when it came to men like Viktor and his father. 

Years of stress, unhealthy eating habits and excessive alcohol consumption were bound to do that to a person after all. 

“I don’t need you to fly all the way here in the middle of the night. But it would be wonderful to see you. When you have time, we’d love for you to visit Nee San.” Yuuri said softly. 

“I’ll check my schedule tomorrow and get back to you.” Mari promised. 

“And Yuuri?” Mari asked. 

“Yes?” Yuuri said nervously. 

“For the love of Kami, tell your husband!” Mari scolded her little brother. 

——————————————-

Viktor found his unusually quiet omega standing in the middle of the newly finished nursery with Makkachin and Vicchan by his side. 

He’d secretly felt that Yuuri’s insistence on completing it before even becoming pregnant was odd, but he was smart enough not to voice these concerns. 

Yuuri had become increasingly obsessed with the idea of starting their family and Viktor worried that his omega was putting far too much pressure on himself. 

Yuuri was young and vibrant with plenty of time to give him an heir. 

Viktor supposed that much of these feelings in Yuuri were cultural. As an omega of Japanese descent, Yuuri had been told his entire life that his purpose was to bear his husband's children. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said softly as he reached out to place his hands on the omega’s slim waist. 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile when Yuuri instinctively leaned into his touch and allowed him to plant a kiss to his mating brand. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you Milyi.” Viktor whispered before planting a kiss to Yuuri's soft black hair. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s happening Viktor?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“Please...just trust in me Yuuri. I never want you to worry about these things. I never wanted that burden to fall on you.” Viktor pleaded. 

“How long have you been standing there staring at me?” Yuuri changed the subject. 

“Long enough.” Viktor said warily. He’d given Yuuri several hours to gather his thoughts before approaching him. Even an angry omega still craved the touch and presence of their alpha. 

————————————————-

Yuuri grasped his husband’s hands and placed them over his still flat stomach; hopeful that Viktor would understand what he was trying to tell him.

“It’s still very early, but…” Yuuri trailed off happily. 

“You’re pregnant?” Viktor asked hopefully. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said as he turned in Viktor’s arms. 

Viktor couldn’t help but stare at his omega in wonder as he placed a hand over Yuuri’s still flat stomach. Right over where the tiny life that they’d created now grew.

He was finally going to have a family. The one that he’d always dreamed of but never dared to wish for. 

“You’re pregnant…” Viktor whispered in amazement. Yuuri couldn’t help the small chuckle in response. 

An alpha’s natural protective and possessive instincts were at their highest during an omega’s pregnancy; especially the first child. 

“You’re going to be completely overbearing during this pregnancy aren’t you?” Yuuri asked knowingly. 

“Probably…” Viktor confirmed before pulling Yuuri in for a sweet, gentle kiss.


	20. Wouldn’t You Like to Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead kids! I’m sorry this has taken so long to get this next chapter out! I’ve had it chilling in the drafts folder for like 2 months while I tried to figure out which direction I wanted to go. 
> 
> I promise Viktor will soon find out all about Yuuri’s secrets he’s trying so desperately to hide. 
> 
> Viktor is so mushy and excited for this baby and it’s so much fun to write him like this. He’s the biggest simp in the entire world and I love him for it.

“Good morning you two.” Viktor said with a bright smile and leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s still flat stomach. 

“It’s too early Viktor.” Yuuri complained. 

“We’ve got a busy day today.” Viktor reminded him. 

“So, you’re still going through with the meeting tonight?” Yuuri asked with a frown. 

“Don’t frown. It’ll cause wrinkles.” Viktor teased. 

“You’re not supposed to use my own words against me.” Yuuri shot back. 

“It will be fine. His wife and family will be there. Hardly grounds for a brutal murder.” Viktor assured his worried mate. 

“Lovely...” Yuuri said flatly.

Yuuri had no clue whether Prifti’s wife was aware of her husband’s infidelities and he dreaded having to sit across the dinner table from her. 

At the very least, Yuuri could take a little bit of comfort in the fact that Agon was smart enough not to let on that they knew one another in front of Viktor. Especially not before brokering what promised to be a very lucrative deal. 

The more that Yuuri thought about it, the more worried he became about the entire situation. Agon’s men had been responsible for crippling Viktor’s mother. He had made life hell for the bratva for years and Viktor hated the man passionately. 

There was still time to dig for answers but it would require Yuuri to be sneaky. And it would require a visit to the very last person he wanted to see. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Viktor asked as he planted a soft kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. 

“I called Mari last night.” Yuuri sighed. It wasn’t exactly a lie and accounted for at least half of his anxiety. 

“And?” Viktor asked. 

“My father’s having heart problems. He’s had to scale things back quite a bit.” Yuuri said softly. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Viktor replied. He might hate the old bastard, but for Yuuri and their unborn child’s sake, Viktor wanted Yuuri’s father alive. 

“He was very different when Mari and I were little. Much softer and kinder than he is now…” Yuuri explained as Viktor pulled him against his strong chest. 

“I can’t imagine that.” Viktor chuckled. 

“His position changed him I think. He was never meant to be , but his elder brother died unexpectedly and he was forced to take over.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed. 

“Please don’t be like him...when this one is born...I’d rather our children actually like you.” Yuuri mumbled into his alpha’s chest. 

“I promise. I’ve already decided I’m going to be the fun parent.” Viktor joked. 

“Rest a bit more.” Viktor instructed before kissing the crown of his omega’s head and leaving the warmth of their bed for a shower. 

—————————————————

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Not when Viktor finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips and small beads of water still dripping down his chiseled, hair covered chest. 

Yuuri took his time admiring his handsome alpha’s mostly naked body while Viktor, oblivious as usual, checked the morning emails on his phone. 

Yuuri had always found the faint scars decorating Viktor’s back and chest incredibly sexy. 

Viktor, young and stupid, had taken a bullet to his left shoulder years ago and Yuuri quite liked the scar. It made him appear more mysterious, Yuuri thought. 

Viktor had been putting in more time than usual in his personal gym and Yuuri could definitely appreciate the results. Viktor’s body was the epitome of what a virile, masculine alpha in his prime should be. 

Viktor’s handsome face was the crowning jewel, even amongst sculpted abs and pecs and Yuuri was growing slick just from admiring him. Yuuri had already decided to blame pregnancy hormones for the increase in his libido here lately. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but squirm as he sat up on his knees, waiting for his alpha to take notice of his body’s growing need. 

Yuuri undid the silken tie of his sleeping robe and allowed it to fall open as he released a small burst of his sweet omega scent into the room. 

According to Viktor, Yuuri was apparently “glowing” and “absolutely magnificent” and he wasn’t above using any of that to his advantage. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said with a groan as his head snapped up and his pupils dilated upon the inhalation of his omega’s wonderful scent. 

“You’ve been working out…” Yuuri said appreciatively as Viktor stalked a bit closer to their bed. 

“You noticed?” Viktor asked with a confident smile. 

“How could I not?” Yuuri purred. 

“Come here.” Viktor said as he slowly removed the towel from his waist; loving the way that Yuuri’s dark eyes focused on his thickening cock as he gave himself a few strokes. 

“Put your mouth on me.” Viktor instructed as Yuuri left their bed and knelt dutifully on the floor in front of him. 

He would be late for his first morning meeting, but tangling his hands in Yuuri’s hair and enjoying the wet heat of his perfect mouth was much more pressing…

Yuuri took his sweet time too, sucking him nice and slow and edging off of him every time Viktor was close. 

—————————————————

“Will you be late?” Yuuri asked breathlessly as Viktor lifted him into his arms and carried him back to their bed. 

Yuuri was aching and desperate for Viktor to fuck him, but knew that his husband had a full schedule for today. 

“They’ll wait.” Viktor insisted. 

“Besides, how could I be expected to leave you like this?” Viktor asked as he admired Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes as he easily parted the omega’s thighs. 

“Your scent is incredible.” Viktor murmured into his omega’s flushed ear before gently biting the soft lobe between his teeth. Yuuri’s full body shudder of desire made Viktor groan. 

Pregnancy already made everything about Yuuri even more enticing and Viktor could hardly wait until he started to show. 

Before Viktor knew it, Yuuri’s hands were tangled in his hair and the omega’s sweet mouth was meeting his own in a soft kiss as he lined up and slowly pushed inside. 

Viktor had taken Yuuri to bed every single night for the last week but it still wasn’t enough. He doubted that it would ever be enough. Not when Yuuri looked up at him with his beautiful brown eyes and made such pretty sounds for him whenever Viktor enjoyed him. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed softly in bliss as the alpha gently pulled out before thrusting back inside of him. 

The pace that Viktor set was deliciously slow and steady as he whispered sweet words of praise and peppered the skin of Yuuri’s neck with kisses. 

Yuuri arched up into the hot wall of muscle that was Viktor’s chest and clung tightly to the alpha’s strong back as Viktor made love to him. 

—————————————————

“Cancel my first appointment and move it to a week from now.” Viktor spoke into the small intercom next to their bed.

He’d spend the next 20 minutes knotted up inside of Yuuri and there was no way he would make it this morning. 

“Mmn...” Yuuri sighed into his mouth as Viktor deepened their kiss and gave him a few short thrusts while his knot locked inside of him. 

He flashed Yuuri a dazzling smile before gently sucking one of the omega’s pert, pink nipples into the wonderful heat of his mouth. 

Yuuri gripped the soft sheets of their bed in one hand while the other trailed between their sweat slicked bodies to rub at his clit while Viktor continued to ejaculate inside of him. 

“Can you cum again baby?” Viktor asked before moving to suck and nip at Yuuri’s other nipple. 

Between the alpha’s thick knot pressing against his pleasure spot and Viktor’s teasing mouth playing with his chest, Yuuri was quickly overwhelmed by a second orgasm even more powerful than the first. 

“I can’t wait until you actually have a bump.” Viktor purred into his omega’s flushed ear. 

The very thought of Yuuri growing round as the pregnancy progressed filled Viktor with immense pride. Not only was it a testament to his prowess and virility as an alpha, but it also served as a clear warning that Yuuri belonged only to him. 

The lovely brand at Yuuri’s neck served as the most basic reminder that he was a mated omega, but something in Viktor’s more primitive hindbrain wanted to keep Yuuri round with his child as often as the omega would let him. 

—————————————————

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? I don’t like any of this, Yuuri.” Phichit said worriedly as he watched Yuuri dress for the day. 

“Agon is a terrible, corrupt man, but he wouldn’t hurt me. Especially when he clearly wants something from Viktor. He’s not stupid.” Yuuri insisted. 

“So you’re just going to show up at his house and demand that he see you? That’s your big plan?” Phichit said skeptically. 

“Oh, he’ll see me. If he can drop in unannounced at my house and drug my staff, surely I can return the favor.” Yuuri said as he clasped a ridiculously overpriced watch Viktor had gifted him with around his wrist. 

“At least your ass looks good in those jeans.” Phichit said appreciatively. 

“You’re terrible. It’s not like I’m trying to seduce him.” Yuuri teased as he leaned down to scratch both doggies behind the ears. 

“Yuuri, you wouldn’t even have to try.” Phichit complimented his best friend. 

Yuuri’s embarrassed little flush made him cackle in delight. 

—————————————————

Yuuri willed his hands to stop shaking as he sat woodenly outside of Prifti’s personal office. His staff had been caught off guard at his unscheduled visit, but Yuuri wasn’t leaving until Agon met with him in person. 

Viktor’s morning was packed full with meetings and various criminal activities Yuuri wasn’t privy to. Perfect timing for him to sneak away when no one was watching too closely. 

The personal security team was perfectly loyal to him and Yuuri didn’t worry that they would report his whereabouts to Viktor without his consent. They insisted on accompanying him whenever he left the house, but Yuuri knew they would remain tight-lipped. 

“Wait here for me.” Yuuri instructed his two alpha guards. 

“He will see you now.” An older beta woman told him in heavily accented English as she led him down the hall. 

Yuuri wasn’t even sure what he would say to the man. He hated being in the same room with someone like Agon, especially after the sordid history they shared. 

—————————————————

“Yuuri…how unexpected.” Agon said with a sly smile as he gestured to a comfortable looking chair across from his desk. 

“You’re a bit early. Dinner isn’t until 8.” The Albanian teased as he observed the tension in the pretty omega’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t come for a social visit.” Yuuri said quietly. He hated that he struggled with meeting the older alpha’s gaze. 

“Business then, I assume?” Agon said with a pleased smile. 

Yuuri hated that smile; hated everything about him. If the sex hadn’t been incredible, there was no way that Yuuri would’ve tolerated Agon’s presence even back when they first met. 

“I want to know what you’re holding over Viktor.” Yuuri said with a clenched jaw. He might as well come right out and say it. 

“Drink?” Agon asked as he completely ignored the omega’s question and reached for a bottle of Albanian Raki. 

“No, thank you.” Yuuri said with much more politeness than Agon deserved. 

“Hmm...you always seemed to enjoy this blend.” Prifti tutted. 

Yuuri was silent. The last thing that he wanted was to let Viktor’s adversary know that he was currently pregnant with their child. He hoped that Agon wouldn’t choose to push the alcohol issue. 

Yuuri hated the way the older alpha’s eyes openly roamed appreciatively over every square inch of his body. Now that he and Viktor were mated, he only wanted one set of eyes on him. 

“A mating bite seems to suit you, Yuuri.” Agon complimented as he took a small sip from the glass on his desk. 

“Don’t make fun of me.” Yuuri said through gritted teeth. 

“I would never do such a thing.” Agon defended himself. 

“You’re one to talk about mating bites.” Yuuri said irritably. 

Agon had been a married man for over 30 years, but as Yuuri later came to find out, had refused to allow his wife to mark him and complete her half of the mating bond. 

“Antigona didn’t deserve the privilege of marking me.” The older alpha said dismissively. 

“She’s given you 6 children.” Yuuri pointed out. Agon’s general disdain and total lack of respect for omega’s disgusted him. 

“That was one of the terms of our marriage. She knew what she was getting into when we married.” Agon insisted. 

“It was only an innocent compliment, Yuuri. There’s no need to get this upset over it.” Prifti said with an amused smile. 

“Nothing about you is innocent.” Yuuri muttered to himself quietly.

“Come now Yuuri...that’s a bit hypocritical isn’t it?” The alpha teased. 

“I haven’t done half of the things you have. We aren’t the same Agon.” Yuuri insisted. The alpha’s pleased smile was already grating on his nerves. 

“Maybe not. But your new husband and father have a lot in common with me wouldn’t you say?” Agon goaded him. 

Yuuri decided against taking such obvious bait. None of them were innocent and Yuuri couldn’t argue against it. Still, the possessive omega side of him raged against the thinly veiled attack against his alpha. 

“We all know what this line of work entails. Let’s just leave it at that.” Yuuri gritted out. He didn’t have time for petty comments. 

“Indeed.” Agon agreed. 

“What do you want with Viktor? Please, the very least you could do is be honest with me.” Yuuri pleaded. Agon loved it when someone begged. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know sweet little Yuuri.” Agon said as he reached across the desk and grasped a now terrified Yuuri by the chin. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Agon said in a husky tone before quickly letting Yuuri go.


End file.
